A Locket in the Ocean
by Blcknblu
Summary: How did Kairi come to Destiny Island? Who is her family? What are her secrets? This is the key to her past, and it all started with a Locket in the Ocean. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Along the beach Sora walked, lost in thought about the island. This was the place where Kairi and he, with Riku grew up. It held so many memories and wonderful laughing times. He never wanted life to end. It was perfect this way.

Kairi walked a bit behind Sora. They had decided to both go for a walk, but it turned out to be a one person thing. Kairi looked into the distance where she came from. Out there, somewhere. She wanted so bad to find out her past, but she wouldn't ever, so it didn't bother her much. It was just her deepest, most desired wish, usually unattainable by most people.

Sora walked along with his shoes off, wading knee-deep into the water. It was cooling and soothed him. Sora heard an animal rustle in the bushes up the sand bank and turned towards them. High on the bank, something caught his eye. A piece of metal glittered. There was never any trash on it, so it made him wonder what it could be.

Abruptly, he changed course and walked to it.

"Sora? What it is?" Kairi followed.

"I…I don't know. I saw something glitter and I'm checking it out," he said as he turned to her. He waited for her and together went to investigate. Sora reached it first and pulled out a fistful of sand and a heart on a chain. It was a locket.

"It's a locket."

Kairi got all excited since she understood the importance of lockets. Sora opened it and a few drops of water fell out. There were two pictures in it, and both were moldy looking. They weren't very clean. Sora studied them. There was a picture of a couple, a woman and a man wrapping their arms around each other. And the other picture was of a girl and boy.

But… they all looked familiar. Like someone he knew. Sora quickly turned to Kairi and studied her face.

"What?" Kairi inquired.

Sora turned back to the pictures. "Look at these." He gave the locket to her. She looked at them and asked what was so great about them. As she was giving it back, she suddenly gasped and kept it.

"Hold on… There's something about this locket. It is sad. I've seen it before. But, _where_?" Kairi put the locket on and Sora noticed it was shaped exactly for her. The chain was exactly the correct length, and the heart fit exactly where it looks best.

"Kairi, it- its perfect for you. Like, it was made for you." Kairi turned to the ocean and felt a longing to be in it suddenly. She felt that two people were watching her, and suddenly felt sad. What was it? Was it the locket?

xxxx

Kairi stood in her room, next to the closet. She tore down all her old stuff and groped for a bag. In this bag, she found a pair of clothes fit for a two year old. She studied them closely. These were the clothes she had when she drifted ashore ontoDestiny Island at two years of age. No one was with her, and she didn't remember much. A young boy found her, and she was raised here. All she knew was at one time, she made many people happy. But, these people were gone now. And she knew who were in the locket now.

"There is a story…_My_ story. I won't ever know it, but _what is it?"_ Kairi laid on her bed and fell asleep crying, clinging onto her clothes.

**A/N: Chapters will be longer than this...I promise! Now, I want at least **three **reviews to make me keep going! Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well, I got three reviews! Thank you! hugs (and her name is pronounced Jee-yoon. Just faster. Kind of a twist on June with an added 'ee' sound to it.)

Chapter Two

Lana stood behind the counter, digging through boxes. When she popped up, having finally found the 'long lost' Lady Gail Lace, the customer was gone.

"Uhh, ma'am? I have your lace…" she trailed off. The lady had left, not even bothering to tell Lana she left.

Lana marched over to Juin, her niece who was her age, and whispered, "By the gods of Mai, these people are the biggest assholes I've ever seen."

"Why?" said Juin.

"Because a woman just left and didn't tell me. I'd been searching for a spool of lace for like, ten minutes."

"Sheesh."

Lana walked back to her counter. A flyer hung from the lip of it advertising about a festival. The Biannual Constellation Island Festival. Every two years, the festival came. Everything was there! Magic was there, and thousands of people selling their stuff, and advertising their stuff. This was the first year Lana would be going behind a booth. The previous festival, Lana wasn't working in her aunt's store. Lana was very happy. Festivals were always fun, and the only thing the happy small town looked forward too.

Aunt Lesta came into the store finally. "So how are my two girls?" Lana and Juin just groaned jokingly. "So, what shall we bring to the festival?"

Juin, who was truly a girl at heart, jumped up and down. "Ooh! We should bring lots of spools of thread and boards and boards of fabric! And-and-and we should also have dummies demonstrating our nicest work! Women can walk by and they'll be attracted to it, they'll stop to look, realize they like the pattern on the dummy and buy the pattern and cloth!"

Aunt Lesta really liked all the ideas and so the booth at the fair was brightly decorated with many dummies in clothes, and spools of thread and lace hanging from the top of the shadowed booth. Lana stood behind the counter in a nice dress sipping water. It was hot outside. Very hot. Women had frequently stopped by to see the booth. Juin was so psyched by all the excitement.

Towards the middle of the day, things slowed down. The people were less frequent. But around early evening, things picked up.

xxxx

A young man slowly browsed the booths lining the opposite sides of the festival. He was bored and finally was allowed to wander around. Kayl was nearing the women's section. Technically, there was no official section. But so many women's booths were here.

He was ready to turn around and walk the other way, when he saw a beautiful girl laugh and throw her head back. She turned to a woman and accepted her money and gave her a spool of thread.

"I'm gonna marry her someday," he whispered as he walked to the booth.

xxxx

Lana laughed at Juin's comments. She took a woman's money and handed her a spool of thread. The woman left, thanking her. She turned to the right and saw a man standing there, watching her.

"Hey—hey Juin. There's a man over there watching me."

"Oh, is he hot?"

"_Juin!"_ she whispered fiercely as she hit her gently on the head.

Juin laughed and walked to the opposite end of the booth.

xxxx

Kayl studied her and finally, decided to approach her. "Hello miss?" he said to her.

Juin giggled and Lana shot her a dirty look. Juin kept giggling. Lana looked at him with a smug look and said, "How may I help you? Do you need some fine clothing? Perhaps a nice dress would suit you fine. You know, purple would really look good on you. And, might I suggest the Princess lace? It has extra ruffle to it. Or perhaps a pair of lingerie would suit you. There's black and red silk and lace. I'm sure your husband would enjoy that very much."

"I'm sure a dress would suit me perfectly. I've been needing a new one. And I'm highly interested in this 'Princess Lace', you called it? I shall have to buy some."

Lana stared at him incredulously with big eyes, shocked.

Kayl burst out laughing. "You should've seen your face! Hah! That was priceless!"

"What business do you have here, in this booth?" Lana stared coldly at him. She unsure of what he 'was' exactly.

Kayl got a gleam in his eye that showed he was now flirting. "I was going to ask this pretty lady to come walk with me around the festival. But I can see she thinks I am a cross dresser; the point is probably mute."

Lana almost freaked. As fun as the festival was, she wished she could also go explore the rest of it. But, she wasn't allowed to go off. If she had an escort, she could. But no one could escort her. There was no time and she had no beau's.

Kayl started to walk off. In her mind, Lana had a furious battle going on. She didn't know this man, she didn't like him much, but she didn't give him a chance. And she desperately wanted to go off and explore the grounds. This might be her only chance.

"Wait!" Kayl turned.

"Hmm?"

"Umm," Lana almost said never mind, but decided against it. "Well, I do wish to go around the festival."

Kayl grinned very broadly. "You're interested then? I'm glad. When can you get off?"

Lana smiled gently hesitantly. "I'll check now." She turned to Juin. "_Juin! _He wants to take me around the festival!"

"Can you go! I mean, you don't even know him, do you?" Juin caught herself with the wrong question. She was so accustomed to talking with her friends and saying 'Oh my gosh!...Really!...or…He's hot!' about the guys they were encountering. But Lana was different. She was a few years older in maturity and was more interested in men as eligible marrying type.

"I don't know- I have to ask Aunt Lesta" Lana walked a body's length to Lesta.

"Aunt Lesta, this man wants to take me around the festival. Can –May I go? I'm sure you and Juin can manage."

"Do you know him?" Lesta accepted money from a buyer.

"No, but I must have some freedom in who I talk to, especially men because I am looking for potential husbands."

"Hmm, yes of course. Well, this is a very public place. I suppose it will be alright. Just, could you check in maybe once? At least just to tell me if you will back much after dark or not?"

"I suppose it can't hurt. So, I can go?" Lana almost jumped, knowing she was allowed to go.

"Yes, you may. Have a good time!" she called as Lana walked over to Kayl.

"I can go," she said as she walked around the back of the booth.

"Great! Now, what do you prefer to do? Check out booths? Eat?"

"I don't mind- just anything to get out of that booth." Lana grinned as she swirled around, embracing the freedom.

Kayl laughed at her joy.

"Now, I don't even know your name. Shall we start off with that?"

"I'm Lana Adair. I'm seventeen, I work in my aunt's store and I finished my proper schooling."

"I am Kayl Fa'al, and am nineteen. I am currently attending Avon Heritage College. I am studying to have a place in the Secret Society of the Heartless."

"If it's secret, why are you telling me?"

"Well, everyone knows about it, correct?" Kayl directed them both to a restaurant.

"Yes…"

"But some people don't need to be kept a secret. They aren't the ones who the Heartless would destroy. Just people like the secretaries or spokesmen. Not the Fighters or Protectors."

"So, what are you studying to be?" Lana was deeply interested.

"A spokesman. I love speaking in public." In truth, he was studying to be a Protector, but he was not at liberty to say that.

"Is it that? Or do you just love being center of attention?"

Kayl laughed. "I'll tell you a secret." He leaned in close and beckoned for her to do the same.

Lana glanced around, and leaned in.

"I _love_ being the center of attention." He drew back and she laughed.

The time passed quickly and Lana found herself enjoying his company very much. Turns out, he wasn't a cross dresser; he was completely normal. He was very handsome, having a strong well built body and brown hair. His black eyes were enthralling. She could easily see herself fall in love with him. Although, something that wasn't good, was that his name, Fa'al, it seemed familiar. But, not in a good way.

Kayl watched Lana as she talked. He thought she was amazing. She was very pretty and thin, and mature. Yet, his family, the Fa'als, were mortal enemies of the Adair family. That wasn't good.

Kayl saw the shadows of themselves and knew it was getting late. "Hey Lana, it's getting late. We should start getting home."

"Yeah, I guess. Will I see you again?" Lana knew it was bold, but she didn't care. She wanted to see Kayl again, at least as a friend.

Kayl grinned and said, "I hope so. Here's my address; write me."

Lana took the paper and smiled her thanks. Kayl put his arm around her shouluders and walked her to her booth. Juin was sleeping and Aunt Lesta was sewing.

"Here's where I drop you off. I hope you had a great time." Kayl put his hands on her upper arms.

"Oh, yes, I did. I had a great time. And I promise to write."

"Good. I await your letter." And he bent down and kissed her gently on the cheek. With that, he walked away hurriedly. Lana slowly reached a hand up to her cheek and touched the spot where he kissed her.

"Juin! Oh gosh! _Juin!_" Lana shook her awake.

"Huh? What?" Juin opened her eyes.

"I'm back!"

Instantly, Juin was up. "How was it! What did you guys say? Who is he? Did he kiss you? Can I see him? Where'd he go!"

"Juin. Calm down. It was fun, fine, awesome. We just got to know each other. He is Kayl Fa'al. He kissed me on the cheek. No, you can't see him. I don't know where he went. Happy?"

"Will you see him again?"

Lana collapsed onto a chair. "Oh god I hope."

A/N: Thanks for reading!Now, I _know_ you'll review, yea? Good, 'cuz otherwise, I'd have to...well, I won't go there. Enjoi!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lana got back to the store front with Lesta and Juin, toting many bags and the money they earned. It was late so they weren't going to unpack everything that night.

Aunt Lesta stayed in the store to count the money while Lana and Juin went upstairs into their loft. They both shared the loft, having no other room to sleep. It was cozy in there, and hot as hell in the summer but also nice and toasty in the winter.

Juin was quite tired and fell asleep fast. But Lana… She was not tired much, and was thinking about Kayl. He was so amazing! Smart, funny, handsome, and had a good future ahead of him.

Lana was suddenly wide awake. She wanted to write to Kayl now. She leaned over the edge of the loft. Lesta was gone. She swung her feet onto the ladder and tiptoed slowly down. She walked to the counter where she took out some paper and an inscribing utensil.

_Dear Kayl Fa'al, _

_I had the most wonderful time being with you today. It was a lot of fun, and I hope we can meet again in the near future so that we may have more very fun days. _

_I work at Lesta's Shop for Women, in the first cul-de-sac in Teller's Town. You can find me there. Ask for Lana. _

_I think you're a great guy, and I'd like for you to visit sometime shortly. _

_Thanks again for a terrific day!_

_Yours Truly, _

_Lana Adair_

xxxx

Kayl opened up the front door to the dorm he was in. He stretched and started to walk to the post building. Opening the door, he called out, "Hey Bern, any mail for me?"

The old man replied, "Yes actually, there is. A letter from a 'Miss Lana Adair'."

Kayl bounded over to the man and grabbed the letter. Furiously, he tore open the envelope. He read the letter fast and then let out a shocking 'whoop'.

"Man, I did it! I'm going back! I'll see her again! Ok ok, I need to write back." Bern provided the necessary tools for writing back.

_Dear Lana, _

_You don't know how happy I was to finally receive your letter. I also can't wait to meet again. Write back only to tell me if it doesn't work, for me to come by your store in a fortnight. _

_Until then, I bid you fare adieu! _

_Yours Truly, _

_Kayl Fa'al_

xxxx

"In a fortnight he said. Aunt Lesta, that should be fine, don't you think?" Lana held out the letter in her hands.

"Well, I do not know. But, I shall find out soon enough." Lana knew soon enough was going to be five days.

In her letter back to Kayl, she wrote that she couldn't wait two weeks to see him. She couldn't say that two weeks would be fine, and asked if they could both meet in the village square of the district between his and hers.

He wrote back saying it was fine, and two days later, they went to meet.

Yet, while all this was happening, this small affair, Lesta was seriously concerned. Lana shouldn't be with this man. He was a Fa'al. Nothing good came from them, but also, she was dating the enemy.

Lesta hated to do this to her niece. She loved her very much. But for her own protection, and for the sake of the family, she must write to Lana's parents. She received word from them that they were coming in three days to take her back. They were sorry for the inconvenience, and sorry to take her away. She was supposed to stay there her whole life, but now she couldn't. She would have to marry soon and well.

xxxx

Lana sat down on a bench in the village square. She hoped Kayl would be there soon. She wanted so badly to see him.

Strong, bold, handsome, and smart he walked down the road into the square. He looked around and saw her. Kayl could have melted. He walked over to her, from behind. He vaulted over the back of the bench and plopped down next to her. She screamed and he reached over and hugged, half in a joking way, half not. Suddenly, realizing who it was, Lana squealed with delight, and threw her arms around him.

"Haha, you missed me that much, huh?"

"If it's not too bold, then yes. I did. I haven't had much excitement for a while." Lana gave him a quick little hug.

"So you wanna walk with me for a while? I don't have that much time but I have some." He stood up and held out his arm for her to take. Lana giggled and accepted it.

"So, tell me, what's your store like?" Kayl asked.

"Well, it's not mine. It's my aunts. But me and my niece Juin, we help her run it. We're kind of like apprentices, but we're not." Lana stood next to him as they walked.

"Sounds neat. May I stop in once in a while? I have dresses to buy…" he joked, reverting back to Lana's earlier accusations.

Lana giggled and sweetly replied, "I think we can accommodate your specific need." She suddenly dropped her arm from his, and ran. "Catch me if you can!" Lana ran through people, dodging them, and putting on as much speed as she could.

She looked back. That was her mistake. As she did so, she lost some speed. Kayl tackled her from in front of her.

Lana's body was thrown forcibly backwards. She almost screamed as Kayl landed on top of her, and had no intention of moving anywhere else. "Kayl! Was…What…How'd you…_What?"_ Lana was confused.

Kayl laughed. "If you cut through the food mart, you come out ahead. All I did was wait for you to look back."

"Huh! Well, you can get off me now." Lana replied in a teasing hurt voice.

"I know you are only telling me to secretly stay on." Kayl dropped his hands from her waist to a considerably lower position.

"Kayl Fa'al! I must have you know that you are-"

"Strictly out of your league, young man. _Get off her this instant!"_

Lana looked up quickly, as Kayl's head turned towards the bright sun.

"_Mother!_" Hearing this, Kayl scrambled off her as fast as he could. He held out a hand to pick her up.

A man slapped it. Kayl dropped it and stepped back.

"Father!" Lana glanced between Kayl her mother and her father rapidly. "Wha…What are you two doing here!"

Her mother narrowed her eyes. "You are not to see this man anymore. He is a Fa'al, and they are the worst sort of men you could ever meet. He will deceive you, twist you, rape you, and then throw you out for a younger, more beautiful woman."

"Mrs. Adair, I can-"

"_Young man!_ I can assure _you_ that you will never see _my_ daughter again. She is higher than you. Come Lana." And her mother stalked off. Lana covered her hand with her mouth. Tears slowly slipped out of her eyes.

"Lana? Come, now." And she kept walking.

"No." Lana backed up a few steps to stand next to Kayl.

"_Lana! How dare you!_...Giugno…Take her!" she ordered her husband.

"Come Lana. I don't wish to drag you by your hair."

"No! I want to stay with Kayl! You don't know him!"

"And neither do you! You've met him twice, says Lesta!" Her mother barked.

"Mother, I've talked to him! Through letters!"

"Letters achieve _nothing. _Come!" Her mother hissed as she walked away again.

Her father walked up to her, and grabbed her wrist. "We're going!" He gave her a steely look.

Lana looked back. "Kayl! Please!"

"Maybe you'd better go." Kayl refused to meet her eye.

"What?"

"This can't work. Our families have been at war since hundreds of years ago. I'm sorry."

Lana's father was pulling her. "Father! Please! I'll come. Give me a moment!" He let go.

"Kayl…look…_look me in the eye._" His eyes slowly raised. Tears lined the bottom of his eyes.

"So what about our families? Especially if it has been hundreds of years! Screw them! We could make peace!"

"No Lana. It-it's better to forget."

"Forget what?" Lana searched his eyes desperately for an answer.

"Each other…before we know one another better." Lana's eyes filled with tears again.

Through a lot of saliva, she whispered, "I understand," as she bent her head and nodded to him. She suddenly looked up at him, and sniffed back her running nose, breathed deeply, and strongly said, "Then know this, Kayl of Fa'al. Should we ever meet again, I will not recognize you. I will never forgive you. I know this is unpractical for me to say, having met you twice, but I feel that I have known you my whole life. You seem familiar. But, after today, I shall forget you. But you I think, will not forget me." She tossed her head and walked away, grabbing hands with her mother, and whispering, 'You were right…'

**A/N: Ouch...burn! Anyways...I know you'll review, si?cuz I need feedback! **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The water was cold, and the day was early. Dew still sat upon her, and her clothes were wet. She pushed her wet hair back instinctively. She was unconscious. The little girl was lying on a raft, beaten and bruised, both her and the raft.

The raft washed up and down in waves that were small, but she was getting close to the shore; the waves would start to get a lot bigger. There were no provisions on the raft, the little girl having eaten them all, and finished them about three days ago. She was hungry, very hungry.

Waves grew, and the raft dipped and plunged, rose and flew. The girl was tossed about and suddenly woke.

She looked about and saw land not even two hundred yards from her. But, at a little less than three years old, she couldn't swim. She moaned in fear, too tired and weak to do anything else and gripped the raft holding on for dear life. A wave swam up under her, and the raft suddenly picked up speed, riding the wave. It went and went and the distance closed by half.

The raft was falling apart. The bindings were coming loose, and the logs were lost, one by one.

"Momma…" she cried. The raft slowly reached land, inch by inch, about fifty yards away, a wave suddenly made a sneak attack. It rose up high, ten feet above the girls head, and plunged down onto her destroying the raft, and draining the last bit of energy, making her seem unconscious and risking her already half drowned life more.

The girl was near a log and grabbed it, not knowing what else to do. She held on for her life, and slowly, slipped into a state of false euphoria. Her mind was playing tricks on her, adding mirages of her house.

The distance was close. She was now only twenty yards away.

Suddenly, there she was. Her mother. She was beautiful, prettier than she every remembered. She was in a long white flowing dress, and her hair was flying in the wind. Her father ran out and was with her, and they were running in perfect synchronism.

"Mommy!" she cried. Her voice gently resonated throughout the beach.

Her mother stopped running and turned. Her eyes opened wide with fear and she cried out her name.

"Momma!" As her mother neared the water, she stopped. She held out her hand, so did her daughter.

"Momma! Daddy!" her mother was far, and suddenly, the water turned red. She heard her mother moan out her name. the sky turned black, and her mother was standing in a black puddle. Little creatures with yellow eyes came and grabbed at her, bringing her down. Wind started and turned to tornadoes. Her father tried protecting her mother but he got taken too. Down and down into the black they went, and she let go of the log and sunk down under the water.

She rose and gasped drawing in air. The landscape was normal, and then realizing it was fake…

The log slipped from her and she sank under the waves. Her body was tossed about and she inhaled some water. She was now close enough that her hands could feel the cold wet sand, but didn't think anything of it.

Waves washed her ashore and she got up onto her hands and knees and crawled farther away, but she was too tired. She couldn't make it. She collapsed there, on the shore and water drifted up and then away. She was bruised and beaten, tired and hungry. She was cold and had no energy. Unless she got some food in quickly, and received warmth, she would die in a matter of minutes.

xxxx

Sora ran around in his stupid little boxers. They were pink and had green elephants on them. His mommy and daddy were nearby, watching him play near the water. Sometimes, Mommy would join and others Daddy, and sometimes, not at all. At those times, he couldn't go far. But this time, he seemed to have snuck away from them.

Sora ran and ran and ran. Oops, his boxers fell. He reached down and pulled them up. There. Now they were safely pulled up to his armpits. He liked seeing older boys make farting noises with their armpits. He was so confused as to how they did that. It had to be magic! He kept running on that constant childhood energy that leaves everyone at the age of 12. He ran and there was a thingy out there in the water. It was…it was a girl! She was tossed about and landed on the water. She tried crawling but got nowhere.

Sora ran over to her. She looked dead.

"Ah!" he cried out in his kiddy voice. "Mommy! Daddy! A girl died!" he ran to his mother who was getting up and hugged behind her leg, scared. She picked him up.

"Sora, what do you mean dead?"

"As in, she looks dead!" As always, children are worthless for grown-up answers.

"Come on Loci, we should check it out" his mother said, addressing her husband.

"Yes, let's go." Sora gripped his mother tightly.

"Ah, Sora, you need to let go. You'll choke me to death."

Sora freaked. He squirmed and twisted, and hastily, Mommy said sorry.

The three walked up and Sora bravely pointed 'there'. 'There' was a little girl, wet and unconscious. Takya placed Sora down and went to examine the girl. She was cold and shivering. They turned her on her back and saw she needed air. Being too nervous, Takya refused to give mouth to mouth. Loci agreed to give it to. He placed his mouth over hers and blew in a bit of air. Nothing happened. Sora started to cry.

He blew again, bigger this time and water rushed up and the girl turned over and coughed most of it out.

"Little girl, do you know your name?"

She nodded.

"What is it?"

"Mommy…..Daddy….taken…black animals…."

"What's your name?" Sora rudely asked.

She looked at him.

As she whispered her name, she fell, weak, but not yet dead, and she wasn't drowning. She was in slightly better condition and now had a fighting chance.

"Kairi."

**A/N: Yes, I know it is short. I don't like short chapters, but this was a perfect cliffie, and I love cliffies! So, next chapter will be longer! Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Lana walked briskly along side her mother and father.

"Lana, what were you thinking! He could have destroyed you! He's from a low class."

"Mother, What just happened! What is so bad about the Fa'al family? What'd they do?" Lana stood in front of her mother, refusing to be ignored.

Her mother sighed. "Come, sit."

"No, now." Lana crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes.

"Very well….Many years ago, your grandfather's grandfather decided to build a mine. He built a gold mine. But there was silver mine; the Fa'als owned it. Now, today, the two metals are different. But, at the time, gold was suddenly more popular with the new found gold. So you grandfathers grandfather made the Fa'al family go bankrupt. Ever since then, they have hated us, and we hatethem."

"So? That was a LONG time ago. Things are different now. And that's no excuse why we hate them." Lana said.

"Well, also, the top man of the Fa'al family, well, he hired assassins to kill your grandfather's grandfather. And they did kill him."

"And you know this how…?" she looked at her parents in disbelief.

"We don't. We just assume." Her mother bowed her head as if in shame, but Lana knew she wasn't.

"So basically, you have done nothing wrong, they hate you for that, and someone who has been dead for a hundred years, you think killed one of our men, who would be dead by now anyway…"

"That about sums it all." Her father stated.

"IT'S BULL!" Both her parents looked up quickly. "It's stupid! Ridiculous! We shouldn't be fighting! It was over a century ago! Probably two!"

Her father grabbed her arm roughly. Through clamped teeth, he muttered, "Don't ever say that again. You could ruin us completely. It's practically blasphemy what you just said." He roughly shoved her in front of him and muttered, "Walk." She did and soon the three reached a carriage. Her mother got in, and then Lana put a foot on the first rung. She turned to the left and saw Kayl standing there, watching her. She turned rudely and marched up the rungs into the carriage.

Lana's carriage arrived at Lesta's house within a quarter of an hour. Lana hurried out side and ran into the store. She heavily marched from the door to where Lesta was, helping a customer.

"What the _hell_ did you do! You called my parents, and they took me away from Kayl! Why! He was so nice and kind! I swear he was perfect for marrying!" Lana bellowed into Lesta's face.

"Lana, do you mind? I'm with a customer!" She pointed with her eyes to the woman who was looking on with interest.

"_I don't care!"_ Lana pushed the customer away. "_You are the one who called my parents, you re the one who separated me and him! Why_? I really liked him."

Juin gasped. Lana turned and saw Juin listening. "Oh Juin…" She reached up and hugged her niece. "Why?"

"I'm sure they had good intentions, Lana." She hugged Lana back.

"I know but I miss him already, and it's all Aunt Lesta's fault."

"Come, we're going to our room." Juin broke the hug and took hold of Lana's hand. She was ready to pull her up when she heard her aunt's mother say "No."

"Huh?"

"No Juin, Lana is not going upstairs. I need you to pack her bags." Juin just stared at her. "_Now!"_ Juin scrambled up the ladder as fast as she could.

"Mother, please. You've already ruined my life; try not to do it to others." Lana pleaded.

"Shut up Lana. You are such a disappointment to me."

Shocked, Lana stood still. "D...Dis…a…ppointment?"

"_Yes Lana, disappointment!_ _Now go in the carriage! _ And Giugno join her. She'll run off otherwise."

Lana sat in the carriage crying into her hands.

xxxx

An hour passed since Kayl last saw Lana. He couldn't think of anything else but her. He remembered the way she looked at him, shocked when he told her it would be unwise to continue. He wanted to so badly. He had to. Wasn't he going to marry this beautiful girl?

After coming to a quick decision, he ran after the carriage, and ran all the way to her store.

He burst open the door, scaring the daylights out of an older woman.

"Where is she!"

"Who young man," she taunted.

"Don't mess with me." He saw Juin. "Where is she?" he threatened.

"She went with her-OW!" Lesta swung a broom end hard on her rear. "Don't say anything!" She reached over and grabbed Juin's wrist. She pulled and tugged, while Kayl was holding her in his arms, mad as hell.

"Touch her again, and I shall personally see you dead!" Kayl yelled at Lesta.

She gasped and let go.

"Oh thanks, Aunt Lesta," Juin said sarcastically.

"Now, where is she?" Juin replied happily that she went with her parents; the address was here, where she gave him a slip of paper with the address, and said she should be there by tomorrow.

Kayl muttered thanks and tore out the door.

"My, he sure is handsome."

Lesta hit the back of Juin's head.

Juin screamed and attacked her aunt, mad as Kayl was, a moment ago.

xxxx

Lana sat in the carriage, fuming. She was going over and over in her mind about the day. Around nightfall, the carriage arrived to the house.

Gjena, her mother, stepped out first. "Ahh… Home sweet home. Isn't it great your back here, Lana?"

"Mother, don't talk to me." Lana left the carriage and went inside. The house was nice. It was a decent size, and had pretty views of the city. It was a middle class house, and stylishly decorated.

Lana stormed upstairs to her bedroom and flung herself on the bed, crying. She wept until she fell asleep.

xxxx

"Giugno, I don't know what to do! We can't have her with that- that, _boy_. He's a Fa'al. And her mind can't be with him either. What shall we do? Tell me Giugno! What shall we do!" Gjena pleaded.

"Gjena, there's nothing we can really do. I mean, she hates us right now. At least for the time being, we shouldn't do anything." Giugno replied sadly.

xxxx

The next day, Gjena went out for a walk. She walked all the way to the town, looked around a bit, and was just enjoying the walk.

Around town there were many people, of course, and- "Mrs. Adair? Is that you?"

Gjena turned and saw a handsome young man. "Oh, Mercoledi! How nice to see you again! I heard you were courting a nice girl?" Gjena loved gossip and knew that he was courting her, but it was more polite to ask.

"Ah, no Mrs. Adair. I'm not. It fell through." He didn't seem too unhappy.

"Oh my! What happened!" she tried to seem like she was upset by it, but actually, the news had some good to it.

"We just had…a…falling out," he shrugged, refusing to say that really, she had slept with another man and became pregnant. She married the other man only two days after not receiving her time.

"Oh, what a shame! And she was such a nice girl too!"

He darkly laughed. "That's what I thought too."

"Well, would you like to come over? Lana came back yesterday, and I know she would like to see you!"

He grinned. "I would very much love to!"

"Oh good! Come over tonight at five o'clock! You can surprise her! Now, I must be going; more shopping to do! I'll see you soon!" and she walked off.

Once out of his site, she hailed a cab as fast as she could. She ordered him to her house, and once there, paid him and ran inside.

"Giugno! Giugno! _Giugno!"_

"Yes dear?" he came out of the small library office room.

"Giugno, I just found the perfect solution to Lana! Come, come, she mustn't hear, let's get inside!" She hurried her husband inside.

"Now, what's all this secrecy about?" Giugno was thoroughly confused.

"I just heard that the girl Mercoledi has been courting ran off with another man!" Gjena said ecstatically.

"How is that good news? He liked her a lot."

"Because! Now with her out of the way, we can have him court Lana! He's a good boy! Good family, rich, decent title and a well rounded boy! He's dependable, and responsible! And much better than that _Fa'al_ kid she met!" The last part she said as if it were a curse. "If they were to marry, it'd be wonderful!"

"Yes, he is a lot better than the Fa'al boy." He pondered for a moment. With each passing moment, he looked more like he would say no.

Desperately, Gjena cried out, "He's coming here for dinner tonight! What if…if…we…see…how they…get along! Then from there we'll decide!"

"I like that. A nice fair compromise." He left, thinking.

"Ooh! Lana's going to be excited!" And she left, happy that her daughter would court this man.

**A/N: Poor Kayl. And poor Lana with her overbearing family. Well, review! Please! Enjoi!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Kairi." And the little girl slumped onto the ground, tired and exhausted.

Takya looked at the girl with sadness. "Loci, we must bring her back with us! She'll die out here!"

"Of course. Come on," he coaxed mutely to the girl. He picked her up and walked back to the picnic. Takya gathered all their belongings and gave a few to Sora. The three of them walked out of the lonesome beach and to the opposite end of the island.

Along the way, another kid came by.

"Sora!" he called.

"Hi, Riku!" Sora answered.

"What is that?" Riku questioned the lump in Sora's father's arms.

"It's a Kairi."

"What's a Kairi?"

"That."

Riku was confused. He never heard of a Kairi.

Sora was bouncing up and down and forgot all about Riku. He slowly meandered off.

Loci came to their house in the trees. He took her upstairs and laid her gently in Sora's bed. "Takya go stir up some fresh hot soup and get water for her. She's dying of thirst. Oh, and boil hot water for a bath for her!" Loci told Sora to watch over her and he went to get the bathtub and put it in the bedroom. It was big for her, and wooden. He grabbed a bar of soap and put it next to it.

"I'm back, Sora." He watched the little girl and once the water was boiled, he took it upstairs and poured five buckets in. he waited a bit for it to cool.

Loci focused back on the girl. There wasn't much to do until the food was ready, so her just tried keeping her warm. He waited for the soup.

"Loci, it's ready. Thin broth." Takya brought the bowl nearer the girl's mouth. Loci opened her mouth Takya placed the warm gentle soup in. They tilted her head back and the warm soup washed down into her stomach.

For a few minutes, they fed her and then placed some water in her mouth. After they were sure her stomach was full, they took her clothes off. They placed her in the warm tub. Loci held her head sturdy while Takya washed her body.

After food, and a nice bath and drinking water, the last thing she needed was rest. They put her in Sora's bed and left the room.

At this point, it was late, and Sora was made to dress in footsy pajamas and go to sleep in mommy's bed. He did and Takya and Loci stayed up talking in the kitchen.

"No, Loci. We can't do anything with her. We must keep her. She obviously didn't come from this island, it being so small, we would know. But, that means she came from another world. If someone has lost her, there's nothing they can do. But, we can help them by keeping their daughter in one place." Takya pleaded.

"But Takya, that's the thing. We _don't_ know where she's from; maybe she a terrible illness that will wipe us all out."

"Then what do you propose we do about her?" Takya asked. "There's not much we can do. You _cannot_ put her back on the raft and sail her out again, and there's no other option."

"There's one more, but you wouldn't go for it, so, ignore I just said it,' he muttered.

"Well, you did mention it, so I can't ignore you. What is the other option?" she pressed.

"I'm not telling. You won't like it."

"Loci, tell me now. Now!"

He knew he lost. His wife was mad and he just needed to finish this conversation up. "We could always…uhh…_dispose_ of her," he said, choosing his words precisely.

"Meaning…?" growled Takya.

"Umm… D-death?" he looked forlornly at his wife, afraid of what she would do. They were the perfect couple, except when she was mad. If he was at fault, he was passive. But if he wasn't, the pair made hell of a storm.

"_No, Loci!_ How _dare_ you say that! There's no way you will kill her! She's a baby!"

"But we don't know anything about the other worlds out there! Maybe something is different with her than us!"

"_I don't care! She is dying and you want to just deprive her of MORE food! No! I will not live in this house while you do that! _And more thoughts like that, and you'll find yourself a single parent with no child," she screeched as she threatened. She stalked away immediately after that.

"Well, that went well." He said to no one.

xxxx

Day after day, the two parents of Sora fed her, washed her, nourished her. They cared for her as if she were one of their own. But day after day, she seemed to do little to get better.

She was taking in very little food and drank very little. And every day, she slipped into a coma more frequently.

"Loci, oh, I don't know what to do!" she cried in his arms late at night.

"Don't worry Takya. She'll be fine. It'll just take a while."

She nodded through her tears and he hugged her in their bed. She fell asleep to the sound of his heart beating evenly.

3 o'clock

Takya awoke to the sound of crying. Instinctively, she walked to Sora's room, ready to pick up a small baby boy. When she peered down, she saw a three year old girl and almost freaked. Then she realized that Sora was still in her bed, and this girl was crying.

She picked her up and cradled her.

"Mommy…" she felt bad that the girl mistook her for her mommy. Eventually the girl was rocked to sleep and put back in the bed. Takya left and joined her husband and Sora in her bed.

xxxx

The next morning, Takya went in to tend to the girl.

"Hello Kairi. How are you?" She asked. Kairi was half asleep and woke to the sound of Takya's voice.

"Who is Kairi?"

Takya stared. "Loci!" she yelled scared.

He came into the room. "What is it?"

She replied, "I asked her 'how are you Kairi', and she asked me who Kairi was. What's wrong?"

"Amnesia maybe? I doubt it is too severe. Just help her along for now, it'll turn out okay." And he left.

Takya turned to the girl. "You are Kairi!"

"Oh." The girl looked to be about three. But her speech was too good to be only three. Maybe she was four?

"Kairi, how old are you?"

"I don't know."

"When were you born?"

"I don't know."

"Where's your mommy and daddy?"

"I don't know."

"What do you know?"

"Nothing."

"Oh, you poor thing." And she scooped her in her arms and hugged her.

"My name's not Kairi."

"Oh? What is it?"

"I don't know."

"You told us yourself you were Kairi. You were on the beach and before you…slept…you told us your name."

"Oh."

Takya nodded.

"What's a beach?"

"The place where the ocean meets the land."

"What's ocean? And what's land?"

"_Loci!"_

**A/N: Poor Kairi! Yea, I know it's short, but they'll be longer! Now, review please! I'll need reviews to keep me going! otherwise...i'llstop eventually. Muchas love!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Lana!" Gjena called to Lana who was up in her room. "Get dressed for dinner! We are having a guest tonight!" Lana looked at the door as if she was watching her mother and glared at it. She hated to ask, but she had to.

"Who is coming?" her voice was obviously annoyed, but Gjena being in too good a mood said nothing.

"Ooh! Remember Mercoledi? He's coming!" She flounced away.

"Mercoledi! Oh gosh!" He was her childhood friend and hadn't seen him in a while. Lana dressed in nice clothes, choosing a nice dress that matched with summer. She put her hair up and put a bit of rouge on her face. When it was time, she walked downstairs and sat in the small parlor.

The door knocked and a butler opened it, announcing, "A Mister Mercoledi Cairns."

Gjena stood up and opened her arms exclaiming, "Mercoledi! How nice for you to come! I'm sure you remember Lana, am I correct?"

Mercoledi's first impression of her was how beautiful she was. Almost speechless, he tried to find the right words. "Uh..Y-yes. Lana! How good to see you again!"

Lana smiled a sincere smile, and curtsied lightly, even thoughitwas only proper in the upper classes, but very well-looked upon anyways. "Likewise. I'm sure we can both conjure up some happy and funny memories of our mischievous adventures in our younger days…Wow I sound old," she finished, breaking the formal ice. He laughed. Gjena was thrilled her daughter liked Mercoledi, at least as a friend and was being very mature and stunning this night.

"Mercoledi, Mr. Adair."

"Hello Mr. Adair." They shook hands.

"Come come! Dinner is getting cold!" All four of them went into the dining room. Giugno sat at the head and Gjena at the foot, and on opposite sides, sat the two friends. Dinner was served and the four talked about much. They laughed and joked and ate until they were full.

Later, Lana and Mercoledi went outside on their own. She walked to a wooden swing under a tree and sat. Mercoledi came and leaned against the tree.

"So I heard you were courting someone." Lana started.

Mercoledi turned and walked a few paces away. He turned back around and faced Lana, leaning against the tree again.

"I was…for a while. But then I found out one day she was pregnant and I had to break all connections with her. Then two days later, I find she's gone with the man and married him. It broke my heart but I know what clues to look for now, in case this happens again. There were hints left; I never picked them up."

Lana stood up and went over to him and slid her arms around him, hugging him fiercely. "Oh Mercoledi. I'm so sorry. I hadn't heard."

Grateful for the comfort and ease at which she was with him and happy knowing she cared about him. He always felt so secure around her.

xxxx

"Yes, Gjena, they may court." Gjena looked surprised. She had almost forgotten about what the two promised.

But then she squealed and hugged her husband. "Oh thank you! This is going to be wonderful!" and she kissed him on the cheek.

xxxx

"Lana, no. Leave me be." He pushed away from her. But she was determined to help her best friend.

"Col. Look at me." She said, using his nickname that was only hers. Everyone else always had to call him by his full name. "I realize you're hurt but I'm here to listen."

He suddenly turned around and hugged her back, surprising her. "I don't know what to do. I love her. And she was found by a man who brought her back. She was pregnant at the time and had a satchel with her. She was going to run away and not even tell me." He buried his head into her shoulder.

"Come now. Over here." She left him and went to a swinging bench. She sat down and he sat beside her. He turned and hugged her again, crying.

"I'm sorry; I don't mean to ruin your night."

"Col, you aren't. I'm so happy to see you again. It's been what, seven months? We've both been so busy we couldn't write." She patted his head.

He sat up, his tears finally stopped. "I must go. It's late. Thank you." And he swooped down and kissed her on the cheek. He left hurriedly without even saying good-bye to her parents.

Lana sat there swinging, thinking. She never knew how much she missed him. It had been wonderful to see him again.

xxxx

Gjena woke in the morning and dressed to go to town again. She was psyched about today. Today, she and Giugno would go to Mercoledi's house and propose to his parents that perhaps Mercoledi and Lana could court. If they said yes, they would court, and then all would be well.

Giugno woke up and got dressed. After breakfast, they both left. In carriage, they both rode toMercoledi's house. Twenty minutes later, they pulled up to the house.

They stood on the doorstep and knocked. The butler came and announced them to his parents.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Cairns! We have a proposition which we would both like you to hear. It is, though, not for Mercoledi's ears."

"Yes, by all means. Go, son. We'll call you later." He left.

"Mrs. Cairns. Yesterday, when your son came over, we noticed that he and my daughter, Lana, had a certain bond. They have grown up together and I think there's a bond more than just friendship." Gjena put in.

"We think they have an attraction for each other." said Giugno, finishing up for his wife.

Mrs. Cairns looked very interested.

"We were hoping maybe the two could court. We realize it is soon after this incident with his other…friend, but the time could be up to your discretion." The pair lapped into silence, waiting for the approval of the Cairns.

"Well honey, I don't see why they couldn't. After all, this might take his mind off of _her_." Mrs. Cairns cooed.

"Yes, you're right. And this is a much better choice. _She_ wasn't even as high as us." He nodded. "They may court, starting tomorrow." Gjena knew it was time to leave so she got up and let herself, saying good-bye.

xxxx

Kayl stood outside Lana's window. He watched her all night. He saw her hug that boy and comfort him. He didn't know whether to be jealous, but then he saw him kiss her and knew that at one point in their life they had courted. Or worse, were. And the next day, nothing happened. He watched her go to the library, and shopping in town with her mother.

Night fell and it was late. He saw the three people retire for the night, and waited until the parents lights were out before doing anything. They were out now so he jumped onto small roof underneath Lana's window.

She was in her bed, eyes open; thinking.

He tapped on the glass. She jumped up, shocked and looked out.

She got up and looked at the door. She walked to the window and opened it. "What do you want!" she hissed. "I told you I never want to see you again!"

"Ah, but you didn't say that."

"I meant it!" Lana started to close the window but he jumped through.

"Lana! Stop! Give me one more chance! I realized you were too good to lose so I went to Juin, your niece, and she said you were here. I've waited since this afternoon to see you."

"You hurt me though, Kayl. I thought you were an amazing guy with potential. But then you had to _agree_ with my parents! I met you twice, but there's something about you I could feel that made you worth seeing again. Had that not happened, I never would have asked to see you again at the fair. But you hurt me." Lana stated.

"I know, Lana. And I'm sorry. After you were gone, I just thought myself over again. Please! I want to be with you. I think you're an awesome girl. You're funny, smart, wise, beautiful, and amazing. You are open minded to everything, and enjoy a little bit of everything. You're nice and kind and love people." At this point, Lana was crying.

"Stop Kayl."

'What?"

"Stop. You're just too good to be true. I mean, you…you…" she burst into tears again. He wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her into his embrace. She quietly shivered in his arms, the cold sweeping around both of them. He left her and closed the window.

"Where can I hide, in case they come unexpectedly?" he needed to have an escape -just in case.

"In there…" she pointed to a closet.

"Are you tired?"

She nodded. "Then go to sleep, Lana. I'll see you tomorrow?"

She smiled a small smile and said yes.

"Then I must go." He opened the window. Lana rushed to him and whispered, "I'm sorry too." He looked back at her, one leg out the window the other still in and he grabbed her and swung his mouth down onto hers, she put her arms around him and pushed back into him. He brought his leg back into her room and stood to his full height, towering over her by a head size. He worked his tongue with hers and slowly shifted their legs to be intertwined. She brought her arms down to his muscular back and then back to his neck. She put her hand on the back of his head and worked her fingers through his hair.

"I must go," he breathed into Lana. She just answered with another kiss. "Lana. Listen. I must. I'll see you tomorrow." He jumped out the window. Just before he was ready to go down onto ground level, he strode back to Lana and put his mouth onto hers.

"I must go. Good bye." And he left without even looking back.

**A/N: Please? reviews? pretty please? whimpers much love anyways!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Sora walked into the girl's room. He wasn't allowed to be there while she was, but he ignored the rules half the time anyways.

He peeked at her on his bed. His, not hers. That's why he went into the room in the first place.

She was sleeping and had a few creases in her face from sleeping on the pillow. He poked her. She groaned and turned over. He poked again. She groaned. He poked. She groaned. He poked.

She sat up wide awake and spat out, "What do you _want!_ I'm trying to sleep! And you keep poking me!"

His eyes were huge circles. She smiled in satisfaction of scaring him. "Umm…sorry?"

"I'm hungry. What's there to eat?"

"How old are you?"

"I don't know."

He blinked. "Liar."

She turned to him, angry. "Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"SORA!" Takya yelled. Loci and she were standing in the doorway. Takya went over to Kairi and sat by her. "Are you better?"

"I'm hungry."

"Good. I'll bring you something to eat." Takya got up, ready to leave.

"Can I get it?"

Takya sighed. "Are you sure you have enough energy? I'd rather not have you fall down the stairs…and pee on the rug…_right _Sora?"

Sora blushed deeply and complained, "Mooooom!"

Loci and Takya giggled. "Come on. Let's all go get some food." And they all walked down the stairs.

xxxx

That night, Kairi was put into the couch for her bed. They saw she didn't need the bed now, being strong enough. Kairi thought it was less comfortable, but didn't complain.

Soon after, Kairi ate more and became stronger. She never remembered things about her past life, but slowly, things came back. Things like she remembered the importance of certain habits, like brushing your teeth, and things like what certain places were. She remembered the beach, the ocean, land, trees, houses, and other like stuff. But anything about her past, she knew nothing. She never knew how old she was, who her parents were, if she had siblings, or where she was from.

Soon, she was allowed to go out and play with Sora who she knew quite well now.

Together, they ran to Riku's house.

"Who's Riku?" she asked.

"My friend."

"What's he like?" Besides remembering things, she was very curious about life, and extremely talkative. She had her interests and liked her things. She really didn't care what people thought about her.

"Uhh…quiet…I guess…" Sora knocked on the front door. Riku showed up. Being quite, he didn't say anything, he just stared.

"Uhh, Riku. This is Kairi. She was the one who came from the ocean." Riku's face was now interested. This wouldn't be the usual 'let's go play'.

He came out and said hi. Kairi answered back, laughing at his quietness.

"What do you want to do?" Sora asked them both.

"Can I see the island more?" She had so far only seen what was outside Sora's windows and the bit going to Riku's house.

"OK. Riku, wanna come?"

He shrugged, and the three walked down the path to start at Riku's house.

They went to the beach first, and walked around. He led her to the waterfall. Kairi was enthralled by it, having never remembered something so powerful. The water was roaring, and falling a long distance.

"Wow!" she walked into the pool slowly. The water was cool, but not overly freezing. She waded until she got her thighs wet, and then came out. Sora took her around to see the cove. She found that really pretty. There were a lot of flowers, and she was thrilled over them. They walked around and showed her more stuff. Soon the reached the shack.

"And, here's something cool." Sora pushed open the door and led Kairi inside. "Just go…Walk till you can't anymore."

"Huh?" she was really confused, but walked cautiously anyways. She walked up some stairs, in a spiral and came out to a small raised land platform, which led to a wooden bridge. Across, there was an island. Riku and Sora were just climbing from the other side of it. Kairi ran over to them, laughing.  
"How did you do that!"

Sora smirked. "There's a ladder on this side."

"Oh."

After that, they showed her the cove, and other places. When it was dark, they all went home, Kairi and Sora together, Riku alone. Once they were home, Sora and Kairi sat down at the kitchen table. Soon, Kairi fell asleep, her head resting on the table. Sora shortly followed suit, and soon, Loci came in. He saw them and ran to get Takya.

"Hey Takya, come here! And be quiet!" she followed, and saw them.

"Oohh…they're so sweet! You can learn to love the little devils again once they're asleep." Loci put his arm around his wife.

"Let's put them to bed…and then ill put _you_ to bed."

"Ooh…I like the sound of that!" Takya giggled.

They both picked up a kid and walked one to the couch, the other to a bed room. Once they were tucked in, they both were next to Sora's door.

"Race you to the bathroom!" Loci grabbed his wife, and she squealed as he tickled her on the stomach. He pushed her down gently, trying to be the first in the bathroom.

"No you don't!" she cried, getting up and jumping her husband on the back.

"Oof!" he landed with a thud, and felt his wife on his back. He bucked, throwing her off, and rolled on top of her.

"Baby, I get the bathroom first." His eye twinkled with victory and love…and the future of sex.

"Hmmph." She tried turning over, but he relaxed, crushing her.

She giggled. "Loci! Oof! I can't get out!"

"That's the point." He suddenly jumped up, and ran to the bathroom, before she even rolled over.

"Loci!" She smiled and she groaned at him, and raced into the bedroom. She changed into sexy lingerie and folded the covers to make look her sexily appealing. She laid one leg over the other, and rested on her elbow.

He was in the bathroom and tried jiggling the handle, but nothing happened. He jiggled it again, but still it appeared locked.

"Umm…hey baby? Wanna give me a hand?" Takya groaned and walked over.

Two feet away, he threw open the door so fast it slammed against the wall.

He stood there butt naked.

"_Loc-_"he bent down, and stood back up, ripping the lingerie off his wife.

"_LOCI!" _

"Come on baby." He growled, his voice husky. He picked her up, and brought her to the bed where he roughly dropped her. He mounted her, and together, they spent the whole night enjoying each others pleasures.

A/N: Sorry I took so long to update…I was on vacation in Yellowstone. Another chapie (longer) coming soon!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Lana, I must talk to you," Gjena said, knocking on Lana's bedroom door.

"Yea?"

"Well, I happened to notice how well you and Mercoledi got along." Gjena's hands were together, nervously.

Sketchy at what her mother was saying, Lana eyed her with almost distaste. "Your meaning…?"

"Well, I was thinking, and his parents agree also…"

"Mother…" Lana said warningly.

"You shall court!"

"Mother! But we're friends!" Lana protested.

"Yes! And he comes from a wonderful family! Good class, well-earned money, and he's attractive, intelligent and-"

"Mother! Stop! I can't date him!" Lana cried, referring to more common language spoken among many teenagers.

"Lana!"

"I can't and I won't! He just got out of a horrible relationship!" Lana could see she was winning. But there was one little factor she was afraid of. If her mother wanted this, she would do anything to achieve it.

"Lana. You will court him, or you will be banned from doing anything! You shall stay in the house and never go outside! No contact to the 'outside world' and no guests. You'll be locked in your room until you agree!"

"_Fine! Do that! I don't care!"_ Lana stormed out of the room, slamming the door shut.

xxxx

The door knocked and the butler rushed to open it.

"How may I be of assis-"

"Where's Lana!"

"I shall get her."

"Don't bother! Where is she!"

Reluctantly, the butler said, "In the piano room."

Mercoledi rushed through the house and found Lana at the piano. She was playing heavily, drowning herself in her music.

"Lana."

Lana jumped, startled be the sudden voice.

"Oh Col. Gosh you scared me."

"Sorry." He sat down next to her on the bench.

"What's the matter?"

"My mother just told me."

"About us?" Lana looked sorry.

"Yea."

There was a pause.

"So what are we going to do about it?" Mercoledi asked.

"Well, I've been blackmailed into it." Even though it was an insult, Mercoledi knew her well enough to not take it as one.

"Same."

"Really? That's funny." Lana stated.

"Maybe we should then."

…_Kayl…_

"Col, I…I…"

"I want to also." He nodded eagerly.

"Say what!" Lana turned to him, shocked as ever.

"Well, seeing you again, well, we've known each other for a really long time, and I guess I kinda like you." He blushed, realizing his blunder.

"Damn."

"That's bad?"

"Well it's not good…" she muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all. All right, we'll date." She resolved.

"Great! I'll see you later!" and he bent down and pecking her on the cheek left.

Lana sat there almost in a daze, and lifted her hand to the kiss. She touched it, and looked around with a look of sorrow and pity on her face and then straightened up. She lifted both her hands to the huge grand harpsichord where her fingers flew over the keys. Her hands traveled far and wide, flitting, touching the keys, heavily and softly. Her foot rhythmically pressed the pedal and her hands ached. The fast, furious mind boggling music wafted through the walls. Famous classical pieces memorized, ignited and flew into her hands. She composed her own songs and just played. Her eyes closed, and still she played. She lost herself and soon all she heard was the music, the tangy sound of the harpsichord. Beads of sweat started to leak out of her forehead and traveled down her temples. She tired after a while and steadily weakened and played with less vibrancy as before. The harpsichord's keys were a bit moist from the humid room and her sweat.

Exerting the last bit of energy she had, she played one last final minute and closed, ended with a statement. She slammed the key cover down got up and stalked out of the room. Up the stairs she marched until she saw her bed. Walking to it, she collapsed halfway there, falling dead asleep on the cold wooden floor.

xxxx

Hours later, she woke up. She saw that the light had started to leave the world and she sat up. She groggily rubbed her eyes and walked to her couch. She gathered up energy and splashed cool water on her face, waking her up more.

She dressed into sleepwear and crawled into bed where she fell asleep quickly.

xxxx

Kayl Stood outside her window and knocked gently. She didn't wake and just slept on. He knocked louder and louder and finally had to just open the window. He climbed in and looked at her sleeping form.

Next to her, he placed his hand on her shoulder and woke her up.

Lana opened her eyes and saw a man standing there. She jolted up, shocked and banged her head into his.

He yelped and jumped back, holding his head. She held her hand to her head and looked at who it was.

"Oh Kayl! I'm sorry! I didn't realize it was you!"

"Well who else would it be?" he growled, holding his head.

"Don't get cross with me. I'll just call my father." She crossed her arms.

He sighed. "I'm sorry. My head though, hurts."

"I said I'm sorry."

"Yes well."

Lana sat in unease. She had just promised to Col to court him, and also told Kayl they could date. She was cheating on both and it was unfair.

"Kayl, I need to talk to you." Her hands were clamped tight together.

"Yes?"

"Look, I want to do this. This simple secure yet insecure way to meet secretly at night- it's all very romantic but I have a life with my parents too. I'm not saying it's better, but they've set me up to court another man. He's my childhood friend and I couldn't refuse him. He wanted so desperately to court me."

"Lana, I know."

"You what!" She looked completely stunned. "But but, how? Huh?"

"I realize you have another life and I'm willing to be here for you still. I don't want to lose you and if that's what it takes, that's what it takes."

"Oh Kayl," she stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck, drawing him into her. She gently kissed him on the cheek and he smiled.

"So how was your day?" he said, relaxing them both and sitting in her chair.

She sat back down into her bed and said, "Oh it was fine. I found out I'm to court Col and I flipped and then he came and I thought he didn't want to either, but turns out he thought I was going to say yes, so he said it and then I couldn't say no after he thought I said yes so I said yes. Then I played piano and fell asleep here."

He stared at her.

"Oh, see I knew you were going to take this the wrong way!" she felt like she could punch herself.

"No. I just have no clue what you just said."

"Oh."

"Yea. Sorry. How about a little slower?"

"Sure." And for the next hour, she slowly and in great detail told him of her events. She started off strong, but once she hit the part where she fainted, she started zoning out.

She yawned. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm tired." She pulled the covers over her and snuggled down into the bed.

She fell asleep almost instantly. Kayl stood up and walked to her, tucking her in and kissing her on the cheek.

"Good night, Love." And he left.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Kairi slowly got better. Her memory never came back but soon she found love and family in the little island she was on. She stayed with Sora for about a month and then Loci and Takya started looking around to see where she could permanently stay.

"Sora!" Kairi called. "come here!" He came over and bent down into the sand with her.

"Look! It's a…a… I don't know what it is. It looks like a bug." It was a crab, but the l ittle sand crab that stayed hidden in wet sand.

"it's a crabb. You eat them." Sora thought he knew what he was talking about. You eat crabs, yes, but not these.

Kairi's eyes got wide. "You do!" She looked at the crab in amazement. "I wonder what it tastes like." She picked one up and looked at it closely. She opened her mouth and stuck it in. Closing her mouth, she chewed. It was nasty.

She opened her mouth and spit out the half chewed bleeding crab. "Eew….ooohh…." She clutched her stomach and bent over more and threw up.

Sora's eyes got wide as he knew he was in trouble.

"bye!" and he took off running to find Riku.

Kairi looked up with sadness and pain on her face. She got up and stumbled to the house.

Takya and Loci were outside and Kairi walked up to them.

"I ate a crabb and puked."

Takya rushed to her. "Why! You can't eat anything unless it's cooked!"

"Sora said it was okay. That we eat crab all the time."

Takya snarled at Loci to go find Sora. She picked Kairi up and brought her to the bathtub. She filled it with water and put Kairi in, clothes and all.

"Kairi, we never eat anything we find. Only eat something if it's on a plate. You understand?" Kairi nodded.

She finished cleaning her up and put her in some new clothes. She brushed her hair and tied it up when Loci came in.

Loci growled, "I couldn't find the little runt."

"You take care of her, I'll find him." She got up and left.

He stared after her like she was demented. "But, what am I supposed to do!"

"You've had a kid before, you can figure it out." And she left.

Loci turned to Kairi. "So, what did it taste like?"

"gross."

He laughed. "Hah, I'll bet. You know, when I was young, about a few years older than you, I saw a spider eating a worm. And I remembered a song I sung earlier about eating them. So I picked it up, with the spider, thinking it would be cool to eat it and I out it in my mouth. The next thing I remember is spazzing out as I tired to spit it out, but the flavor remained and so did the way it crunched. See, you can't go putting things into your mouth. Especially things like bugs. They can be very poisonous to us."

She merely nodded.

Takya walked onto the beach she couldn't find him anywhere either. She had already searched the Cove, Riku's house, other houses, and near the waterfall.

"Hey takya." A friend called out.

"Oh hey Lese. How are you?"

"I'm fine. You?"

"I'm searching for Sora. Have you seen him anywhere?" Lese had three kids of her own. But they were all much older.

"Yea, he ran down that way a while ago. What's up?" She pointed down the beach.

"He convinced Kairi to eat a snowsand crabb."

"Oh jeez!" Her eyebrows went up.

"She spit it out soon, but as soon as he saw her ail, he ran off. And now I gotta find the little bastard and beat the living daylights outta him."

"Isn't that a bit harsh? And you called your own son a bastard!"

She shrugged. "Eh. I'm more mad than anything. He shouldn't betray friends like that. Especially ones as fragile as Kairi. She's not a hundred percent better."

"true. Well, if you need any help, let me know!" Lese turned and walked off.

"Thanks!" Takya walked down the direction Lese pointed in. In the damp sand, there was a set of small footprints. Eventually, they abruptly ended. She turned 90 degrees and headed straight up the bank. There, hidden in the trees was Sora.

"Sora! Get out here now!" Sora scrambled to his mom. Crying, he wrapped his arms around her legs and hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do that! I told her we eat crab and she ate it! Then I ran 'cause I would be in trouble for letting her eat it! WHAAA!" He burst out crying, harder than ever.

"Sora. Stop it now. Come." And she walked home.

Once there, she sat him on the couch. He had reduced to sniffles by now.

"Sora."

"AHHHHH!" He burst out crying-again.

Upstairs, Loci turned to Kairi.

"Either he's sorry, or she beat him. Hold on." And he went down to check.

"What's going on?"

"Sora feels really guilty about this." She looked up at him with a little smirk.

"He likes you better. That's….why…you …found him."

"There's no way you can make up an excuse for why you couldn't find him." She smiled, still enjoying bruising his pride.

Loci glared flirtatiously and left to go back to Kairi.

"Is she beating him?"

Loci's eyebrows went up. "Umm, no."

xxxx

"Loci, I love Kairi. I do, but we can't have another child. And I don't want another." Takya lay in his arms that night.

"I agree. And besides, she'll be better off with someone who can take care of just her. She's a fragile kid. Mostly because of her past." He let go of her and rolled over, facing the ceiling.

Takya sat up and looked at him, the covers falling from her chest. "Yes, and someone should be able to pay close attention to her, and not have her have to compete with another child her own age."

"Like Sora."

"Exactly."

"Then tomorrow, I'll look around." He promised.

"Me too."

"Good night."

"night."

And they fell asleep.

xxxx

The next morning Kairi woke up feeling very well. She climbed out of bed and trotted downstairs. She plopped on the couch. Shortly, she fell asleep.

_RRRRRREEEEEE! _The phone rang. Kairi sat up fast.

_RRRRRREEEEEE!_

Kairi sat up and reached for it.

"Hullo?" she said.

"Hi Sora, this is Mrs. Sangwei. I'm calling about Kairi. Can I please speak to your parents?"

"Oh. Umm, this is Kairi." She grasped the phone with both hands, one not being big enough to hold the phone.

"Oh! Uhh, can I speak the Sora's parents?" She sounded guilty, since Kairi wasn't to know of her 'adoption'.

"Yea."

"Hullo?" Takya said.

"Hi Takya. I'm calling about Kairi."

"Yes, Maya. Hold on." And she closed the door, blocking Kairi.

"Ok, I'm back. Now, you're willing to take her?"

"Yes. Aleki and I, we're trying for a kid, but it's just not happening, so while we try, we're willing to have another kid." Maya said.

Takya nodded. "Well, when would you like to take her?"

"How about in a week?"

"sounds good." Takya stood by the door. "Why don't you get to know her though before you take her? Then she won't be moving in with a stranger."

"Good idea. Shall I stop by later today?"

"Sure, come for dinner."

"Ok, then I'll talk to you later."

"yep, bye."

"bye." They both hung up.

Kairi walked downstairs, and was with Loci and Sora. Takya leaned over Loci, and whispered in his ear, "Mrs. Sangwei will take her."

**A/N: As much as I shouldn't, I might be starting another story. If I do, I'll try not to delay updates longer than before. I might even try to make them faster. Actually, I'll do that anyway. Review please?**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Lana woke up early, which surprised her considering she had stayed awake a long time with Kayl. She groaned and sat up, feeling the mess of her hair. She got out of her bed and washed her face then picked out a comfortable but nice dress. She cleansed herself up a bit then walked downstairs.

A servant passed with a look of surprise on her face. "Good morning Miss." She said.

Lana looked at her skeptically. What was so wrong about her up?

"Miss Lana! You're up!" the main servant exclaimed.

"Oh really! I did not notice!" she threw in much sarcasm.

"Miss Lana, might I mention the time?"

She looked at him expectantly.

"It's only five ten. You don't usually wake for another three hours."

"it's only five!" she let out an huff of surprise. "Well, I shall take my breakfast in the piano room." She walked over to the piano and remembered her previous encounter on it. She softly played some tunes bored. Soon her breakfast came.

"Thanks" and she ate.

xxxx

Later that day, Mercoledi knocked on the door. The butler allowed him in and he went over to Lana.

He picked up her hand and kissed it, drawing it out. "Hello Lana. You're looking fine today."

Lana snorted.

"Lana! Ladies don't snort!" Gjena stated.

"Yes Mother."

"Mrs. Adair. I was wondering if I could take Lana out today. Just around town."

"Sure. I'll see you back in a few hours."

Mercoledi pulled Lana up and brought her outside to his buggy. Once in, Lana laughed.

"Well, thanks for saving me from them, but where are you taking me?"

"There's a little pond near town I want to show you. You've never been there. No one has. I don't even think anyone knows about it. Only me. It's the most beautiful place you have ever seen. I know you'll fall in love with it immediately."

"Well, I can't wait." The buggy drove them around for awhile and shortly, it stopped.

"Ready?"

"Ready!" Lana exclaimed.

"That's my girl." Lana was unnerved by this. So far, she had tried to see him still as just a friend, and ignore that they were courting. But she couldn't He reminded her so much.

For around fifteen minutes, they walked through the woods. After a bit, Lana heard water rushing.

"Oh! I hear water!"

Mercoledi sighed. "Yea. It's a real peaceful sound."

"Oh, I love the power it gives!" She said this happily but looked at him in question. They really should have stayed friends. She didn't love him. She did not. But, she knew he felt things for her and felt really bad. But this was leading him on. Something she would never want to do.

She would wait a bit, see what happens. Maybe she could love him. But, maybe not.

"Here we are!" She looked around.

"Col. There's no water around." She stated very abruptly.

"Yes, I know. I want it to be a surprise, so close your eyes and hold my hand. I'll lead you."

_I'm leading you on._ _Stop_ _thinking about that!_ Lana thought.

She held out her hand, eyes closed. Mercoledi took it and led her over somewhat smooth terrain. Eventually, after being led around for what felt like forever, she felt Mercoledi leave her hand.

"Col?" she asked. There was no answer. Suddenly, she felt arms wrap around her. Her eyes flew open and looked at the person. It was Mercoledi.

"Col!" she scolded.

"Lana. Look." And he brought an arm up to point her in the right direction. She looked and saw the most beautiful site in her life. A small waterfall led a river down it and end led into a pond. Lush green bushes with pink, red, white, purple flowers were clustered by the end of the fall. A beaver dam stopped the flow of the river, therefore it was pond. Green trees stood at the top of the fall, and none reached below, where Lana was standing, with Mercoledi's arms wrapped around her lovingly and protectively.

"Col…it's spectacular! By the gods, it's gorgeous! I've never seen anything like this!"

"I'm glad you like it. There's something i've been meaning to tell you. For a long time. And once you left, I figured I'd probably never get the chance but you're here, you're back. Now there's a chance still."

_A chance still? What was he doing? Professing his undying love for me? Hope not…_

"A chance for what?" She asked cautiously.

"A chance for me to tell you that I love you. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you." She spun around.

_Yea, don't worry. He won't profess his undying love for you. Sure…_

Lana almost snorted.

"You…you love me?"

Again, he took what she was saying as a thing he wanted to hear. "Oh Lana, I knew you felt the same about me!"

"But I…"

"Yes, but you also haven't been able to tell me." He hugged her fiercely and she hugged him back.

xxxx

"Kayl, he said he loved me! He said that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with me!" she whispered loudly to him.

It was now late at night and Kayl was visiting again.

"What did you say?"

"I tried to tell him that I don't love him. Because I don't! I tried but after I said 'but I', he thought I was gonna say 'but I also love you' or something like that. What do I do! I love him as a friend, he's my best friend, but I don't love him! And he loves me! _Me!_ I'm leading him on, but I don't want to! I don't want to hurt him either though!

"Oh sure, most people would say, tell him that. But I can't! Mother would get so mad at me! And then make me force me to court him! I'm stuck in every way possible!"

"Lana…"

"And then he'll just know I don't love him then feel let down. He'll hate me for leading him on."

"Lana…"

"His parents! Oh, they would hate the whole family! That's bad, because we're in a fight, our families, and I don't want to-"

"_Lana!"_

She stopped her rapid and verbal thoughts and looked at him expectantly.

"Be quiet." He scooted over to her. And sat next to her. He gently pushed her to lie down and she followed. Her head rested in his lap and he stroked her hair and cheek.

"Lana. If you do end up with him, just also know that you have him as a friend. He's your best friend. You can get along with him."

"But I don't want to hurt him." She whispered playing with a loose strand of thread on Kayl's pants.

"Shh… Go to sleep. You'll have another day when you awaken." And he stayed until she was well asleep. He gently lifted her head from his lap. Leaning over, he kissed her gently on the cheek and left, leaving the window open.

A breeze fluttered in through the window, causing the curtains to fly a bit. A man looked up at the window and slowly looked away, walking into the night.

**A/N: yea, so this is chapie 11. Hope you enjoyed it! And I appreciate reviews, hence, they're more than welcomed, so yea. Enjoi! **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

A week passed, and Mrs. Sangwei had come over with her husband almost once a day. Sometimes twice. Kairi got used to her and learned to quickly love her as a mother.

At the end of the week, all four of them sat Kairi down.

"Sora," Takya said. "You need to go somewhere else. We need to talk to Kairi alone."

Sora looked disappointed. He left though, shoulders down.

"Kairi, we, myself and Loci, we love you very much. But, we can't keep you. We don't have the money. We asked around and Mrs. Sangwei can take you in."

"Honey," Mrs. Sangwei said. "We're gonna be your parents."

They all looked at her expectantly and with anticipation, hoping she would take the news okay.

"What do you mean, 'parents'" Kairi asked.

"Well, see Kairi, we're going to take you home with us. And you'll live with us. Like how you are with Sora, but with us instead.

"Will I be able to see Sora still?" She asked.

"Of course!" they all answered.

"Why though?"

Takya started first. "Kairi, we love you very much and we realize that we're your parents, sort of, having not remembered your past life. But, with Loci's job, we can't afford more than one kid."

Kairi looked away

"Ok. I'll go." She said braver than she felt.

They looked at each other weirdly. Did she just say okay simply?

"Y-you're okay with it? Just like that?" Loci asked.

"I'm scared though."

"Of what?" Mrs. Sangwei asked.

"I dunno. Just am."

"This is normal I think." Takya whispered.

"Agree." Loci replied.

"Well you don't have to be scared. We'll take great care of you. Promise."

"Pinky promise?"

"Cross my heart, hope to die." They shook pinkies.

"Okay then." She bent her head down and thought about it. She was definitely scared. But she should also be open to new things.

"What if I don't like it?"

"You'll stay till we find someone else to take you in." Mr. Sangwei said.

"I'll go."

xxxx

Kairi stood looking at her new room. _Her_ room. Her very own room. She laid down a few items- just a few things from the raft and her time with Sora.

"I hope you like this room." Mrs. Liis Sangwei said.

"I like it."

"Dinner will be ready shortly, come down whenever you feel like it." Mr. Craven Sangwei said.

Kairi nodded and the pair left. Kairi unpacked her things and looked around. She sighed and then left to go to dinner.

"Hi Kairi! Want some spaghetti?" Liis plopped some spaghetti onto her plate and scooped some sauce onto it. She put a few meatballs and added shredded Romano cheese. Kairi looked at her plate greedily. She dug in immediately.

Liis looked at Craven. She shrugged and then sat down with Kairi, as did Craven. They all ate in silence until they finished eating.

"So Kairi, what do you like to do?"

Kairi shrugged. "I like to play and run. And find new things."

"Cool. I'm sure you can find a lot of new things here." Craven put in.

"Yep."

xxxx

That night, Kairi lay in her new bed. Her own bed, with a soft green pastel comforter and matching pillows. The walls were a shade of blue and there was a white wooden bookcase and desk for her. It was a spacious room and she loved every corner of it.

She thought about Sora. She would miss him and his house and living with them, but she also was very open to new things. Or at least, she tried to be. But she was so scared. She didn't know why, she just was. Could it be a new house? New people? But, she'd been through that before. This could hardly be scary to what she heard she went through.

To be honest, she didn't even remember being found. She basically woke up confused and had no memory. It was like she was born at three or four. The only memories she had where of waking up in Sora's bed, and from then till now.

Kairi fell asleep, ready for a new life.

xxxx

_Four years later_

Kairi was walking home from school with Sora. She had all her books in her arms and her homework between it. She was in level two of her schooling. She and Sora were in the same class, even though there were hardly enough kids to make up more than one class per level.

"Hey Sora. I found this new place by the cove. Wanna go see it? It's really cool looking.

Sora brightened. It wasn't everyday she found something new. And a change from the boring routine of school and homework was dull-even at that age.

"Yea! I'd love to!"

Kairi smiled and yelled for him to follow as she took off running. Soon, she d reached the shack and dropped off her books and such there. Sora did the same as Kairi took off running again. Even though he was a boy, he could not ever catch up to her. But he vowed he would one day beat her. Fairly. His parents just thought it was so funny to see him try so hard and never win. But as always, they choked back their laughter and praised him for 'getting closer'.

"Sora! Come on!" And she waited for him. Once he caught up to her, she walked a bit and led him down on the ground. There was a small tunnel, just barely big enough them. Kairi crawled on hands and knees into the tunnel.

More cautious than Kairi, he hesitated before going in.

"Umm, Kairi, are you sure we can do this?"

"Yea. I've been through here before. It's really nice. Come on!" and she just crawled deeper.

Sighing Sora crawled after her. The tunnel was long and dark but soon it expanded to be walking height. He stood up and followed Kairi.

"Is this gonna let out soon?" he asked.

"Yea. Come on."

He walked and soon came to a medium-sized cavern. There were rocks and boulders and a few tree roots.

"What is this?"

"I don't know, Sora."

"This place is awesome! Let's go get Riku!" Sora turned to run, but Kairi grabbed his arm.

"No!" she said sternly, staring him down.

"Why not?"

Her face softened.

"Let's let this be just our place. Just ours. No one else's"

Sora readily agreed. This was to be just theirs.

Kairi let go and walked to a wall. She knelt down and picked up a rock. She put the rock to the wall and drew. She made a little face with hair. It was her.

Sora knelt down next to her and picked up the rock she dropped. He drew a little boy's face. It was him. They were together, and claimed this cavern as theirs. No place was for them.

Here, they would mature. They would grow to love each other, be best friends, cry, support each other, and age. This was their place, and they made it their own.

xxxx

_Eight years later_

Sora sat next to Kairi, watching the sunset.

"Kairi, what do you remember about before you came here?" he asked.

"Sora" she laughed. "You know perfectly well I don't remember!"

"But you did come here, so that must mean there are other worlds out there."

"Yes, I suppose so." Kairi sighed. For a whole year now, he had been obsessing over the fact that there were other lands out there. He wanted to go and see them all.

Kairi left the sunset and said good-bye to Sora and left for her home. She learned quickly to love the Sangwei's as her parents, and hardly remembered a time without them.

"Hi Liis. Hi Craven."

"Hey Kairi." Craven said. Kairi walked up to her room and sat down at her desk. She pulled out her homework and worked on it until it was time to eat.

"Kairi! Dinner!" Liis yelled.

Kairi put her homework aside and went downstairs. Liis served the family, just Kairi and her husband. They were never able to have any kids of their own and were so grateful of Kairi. She was their daughter and Liis felt little to no remorse about Kairi not being her real child.

"Thanks Liis," Kairi said as she received her plate. Kairi ate and soon left to go do some more homework.

Outside a thunderstorm appeared. No one noticed a big black cloud come down to where Sora stupidly stood outside.

xxxx

"Sora?" Takya yelled up the stairs. "Sora?" she came up the stairs to see what was up with him.

Shorts and shirts were laying about everywhere, but there was no Sora.

She sighed and went to Loci, who in the room next to Sora's.

"Loci, do you know where Sora is?"

Loci replied distractedly, "He's in his room. Hasn't left for a while."

"But honey, he isn't in his room." Takya protested.

"Then where is he?"

"That's what I'm asking!" Takya huffed.

xxxx

Sora sat with his head slumped to one side, near boxes in a dark alley. A yellow dog came up to him and sniffed him out.

Sora woke with a start.

"Where…?"

The dog ran off.

"Hey! Wait!" Sora ran after it, cursing his still slowness of running. He had yet to beat Kairi in a foot race.

Sora ran into the open. It was a different place. He looked around. There was a sign and it said:

Traverse Town.

**A/N: Yea, chapie something now! i've written up to chapter 19, so they next few should be pretty regular and quick. reviews are nicee!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

For the next month, Lana suffered with Mercoledi. She was never able to tell him her true feelings, and always tried to look at their dates as just friends.

Mercoledi on the other hand fell more and more in love with her. He was always the gentleman, and Lana liked him for it, but he never got the hint she didn't love him.

But, also for Lana, she soon found herself looking forward to night when Kayl would visit. She soon picked up the habit of waiting for him by her window.

Kayl would come, and they would talk for a few hours, and she would eventually fall asleep on him, the same time usually.

Tonight would be just the same.

xxxx

Lana stood by the window, and there, she saw a dark shadow walk rapidly to her house. A man crawled up the lattice and onto the small roof under Lana's window.

"Hello Kayl." She stepped back to let him in.

"Hi Lana." Kayl loved these night escapades. He felt them to be immaturely dangerous, but loved them nonetheless. The worst part though, was that Lana wasn't his. She was Mercoledi's. He tried to tell himself he wasn't jealous, but recently, he had to admit to himself he was and that he loved Lana. He loved her. After he admitted it to himself, he found himself following Lana and Mercoledi when they had their dates. He was jealous, but never said anything to Lana.

Lana crawled into her bed and Kayl took his place next to her like normal.

"So how was your day?" Kayl started.

Lana sighed. "Same old. Another date with Mercoledi."

"Where did you go?"

"Well, we went to the theater and the play was awesome! They scenery was beautiful! And the main leads' costumes'! Oh, they were so artistic!"

Kayl laughed. "Well, at least your day wasn't a total waste."

Lana laughed along with him. She looked up into his eyes and then looked away. They lapsed into silence, and she leaned down, into his arms. He draped on arm around her protectively.

Kayl looked at her, while she was focused else where. He loved her and wanted to feel her against him so badly. Gathering up his courage, he sighed and said, "Lana."

"Hmm?" she answered. When he didn't answer, she looked at him, tilting her head up. He instantly swooped his head down and placed his lips against hers.

Her eyes widened for a bit, but then quickly closed and pressed back.

Kayl was surprised when she answered back that he broke the kiss. He smiled when he saw her eyes.

"I've been wanting to do that for a while," Kayl said.

"Me too." Lana replied.

"Really?"

"Kayl, yes. Because I love you." Lana sat up and hugged him fiercely.

"Lana…" Kayl hugged her back. "Lana, I love you too!" Kayl kissed her again and Lana giggled once they broke apart.

xxxx

Lana sat next to Mercoledi in his carriage as she rode to have dinner with his parents. She sighed, bored. But she was lost in her thoughts.

She loved Kayl. Which meant she was officially cheating on Mercoledi. Something that was worse than leading him on. _I have to do something! I must! _

"We're here, Lana!" Mercoledi said, breaking her thoughts. She silently cursed him for that.

Once inside, Lana smiled at his parents.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Cairns. How are you?" she bowed her head out of respect.

"Hello Lana! How nice to see you again!" Mrs. Cairns said.

"Yes, how are you?" Mr. Cairns said after.

"Oh, I'm very well, thank you for asking."

"Oh, stop with all this formal stuff. You're practically part of the family!"

_Yea, one you're cheating on…_she grimly thought. Instead, she just smiled.

The Cairns brought her into the dining room and they sat down. It was a large table, so they all sat down clustered at one end.

"So, how has the past month been for you, Lana?" Mrs. Cairns asked.

Lana knew she was referring exactly to 'how is dating my son?' Lana answered truthfully-almost.

"The past month has been wonderful. I haven't been happier."

Mrs. Cairns smiled and offered Lana some of the food.

"Certainly." A servant placed food on her plate.

"So, Lana, tell me. How was working at your aunt's place?" Up till now, he just hadn't had the chance to ask her this.

"Oh. Well, it was nice. I'd wake up early and do a few chores that were very tedious, like cleaning and stuff like that. But after the store front was opened, it would get interesting. I learned a lot about the correct terms for fashion and about who fit which fashion. The women were always nice and it was fun helping my aunt." Lana replied truthfully.

"How wonderful! Maybe you should come shopping with me next time I go! Then you can help tell me which would go best with my figure!"

Lana smiled. "Of course."

Throught the rest of dinner, the small talk kept going. The conversation ranged from Lana's work to the fhashion, to gossip and then dinner ended.

"Shall we retire to the den?" the four got up and walked into the den. Mercoledi offered her his arm and she took it. She walked through a heavily windowed area of the house, enjoying every feature.

"I would love a house like this…" she whispered to herself.

"I'll build you one. Even with my two bare hands." Lana smiled at the offer and felt a surge of guilt. Her eyes focused out past him, and gasped.

_Kayl!_

Kayl stood there, behind the bushes watching her.

Mercoledi went to look.

"Col!" He stopped.

"What?"

"Oh, umm, I'm sure it was nothing. Just an animal." Lana walked into the den, following the Cairns. They sat there for a while, relaxed and talked more. Very shortly, Lana and Mercoledi got up to go walk around.

Once outside, Lana headed for the swing.

Mercoledi leaned against the tree and watched her as she pumped to make the swing move.

"Lana." He said.

She slowed the swing to a stop.

"Can we have a dinner together, just the two of us in a nice restaurant in town one of these days?"

"Where were you thinking?"

"The Estrelione."

Lana gasped. "There! But it's so expensive!"

Mercoledi almost winced. Yes, very expensive, almost too expensive. This would cut into his money heavily.

"You're worth every cent of it my dear." Mercoledi came close to her and bent down. His face was inches from hers.

She kept thinking how she would never want to kiss….too late.

His lips reached hers and his mouth immediately opened. Lana turned and gasped.

"Mercoledi. Not now." Not_ ever._

"Lana! Look at me!" His voice was almost stern.

"Mercoledi! Stop this! Not now!" Lana tried to stand up but as soon as she did, Mercoledi advanced on her and blocked her in from the swing.

"Lana. Now. Kiss me." He grabbed her arms and brought her to him.

In a panic, Lana instinctively slapped him.

"Stop it now! Wake up! Let go of me! Don't touch me again! Get _off!_" His arms dropped. She ran out from away from him and into the house. The swing was left swinging while Mercoledi beat the ground mad as hell and ashamed of himself.

"Lana! What's worng!" Mrs. Cairns asked.

"I'm sorry! I don't want to ruin a good night, but I must go!" Lana tore out of the house and into a carriage. "Take me home!" the horse was slapped into motion and the carriage bounced off. Lana sat in the back and burst out in tears.

"What do I do!" she wailed. Eventually, she cried herself to sleep.

Once the carriage got back to her house, she walked inside and ignored her parents as they asked her what happened.

As soon as she was upstairs, she closed the window and locked it to keep Kayl out. She dressed herself into her night clothes and crawled into bed, tired and upset. She fell asleep before she even heard the gentle knocking on her window.

**A/N: Kayl vs. Col….hmm….love to my (few) reviewers! all my hearts to you! More soon I think. **


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Kairi sat down at her desk and studied her homework. It wasn't too difficult but still tedious. Her light was on, facing towards the bottom of the desk. The world outside was dimming slowly and then randomly, it turned black.

Kairi noticed a change in the atmosphere. She looked up and saw the difference. She stood up and went downstairs.

"Hey Liis? Look outside." Liis got up and went to the window. There was something odd about it. It was peaceful and too quite.

"What's going on, Kairi?"

"I don't know. I just saw the world, like, turn black. What is happening here?" Kairi was highly intrigued by this, but also scared. Kairi felt a heavy weight on her eyelids and wanted to shut them, but the picture was too intriguing. She just couldn't.

Her body relaxed and she sat down. There was nothing she wanted to do but sleep…

Sleep…her eyes closed and she drifted off into a dream.

_A little girl sat in her bathtub with the water raised to her belly button. A woman splashed water droplets onto her head and the girl sputtered the water out. A young boy came in, but his face, like the woman's' was gray. There were no details on them. _

_The boy grabbed something and knelt down next to the tub also. He reached into the water and filled a cup with the warm water. He poured it over the girls head and squealed with delight at her. He took a drop of soap and rubbed her hair with it, laughing at the confused way she tried to see the top of her head. She reached her hands up to her head and-_

Kairi woke suddenly, gasping. She looked around. _Where am I?_ she thought.

Kairi stood up and walked to the window. She looked out and saw a sign:

Traverse Town

xxxx

Sora ran after the dog who was now lost. He was in the first district and the town square. There was no one to talk to.

Finally, he saw someone and ran up to them.

"Where am I?"

The girl looked at him like he was scum. "Traverse Town." And she left.

Sora inwardly cursed the girl. He knew it was Traverse Town. He wanted to know where he was more specifically.

xxxx

Kairi refused to stay where she was and left the window. She went out a door and down to the town level. She walked out of the building and stared around. She headed towards a set of doors. She went through them and ended up in the first district. She walked to a place that seemed would know answers.

She walked inside and no one was there. It was an empty place and she looked at the display cases.

"Can I help you?" someone said.

Kairi turned around, expecting to see a human- not a talking duck.

"Oh my god!" Kairi shrieked.

The duck narrowed his eyes. "I'm Dewie. "

"Hughie"

"And Louie."

"Uhhh….huh." Kairi responded, staring at them. "You're talking,"

"Well it's not like im quacking. What you expect? A quack?" hugie said.

"uhh, yeah, actually, I was."

"Oh of all insults! This is not some stupid place where all the ducks do is quack and eat soggy bread in the pond!" Louie said.

Kairi had enough and left. She walked down the street and passed someone who reminded her of Sora. He had big blue eyes and long spiky hair. She continued on.

xxxx

Sora held the key blade in his hands as he walked down the street. He walked around bored. There, a girl passed him who looked exactly like Kairi. She had the same hair and style of dress. Even the same, uhh_...chest._

But, there was no way it could be her, because she was probably sleeping in her bed.

Sora continued on.

xxxx

Kairi stopped. He looked like Sora just too much. She turned and looked at him from the back. It was him. It had to be. No one could even walk the way Sora did.

"Sora?" she called out. The boy turned and yea, it was Sora! "Sora! What are you doing here!"

"What am I doing here, what are_ you_ doing here!"

"I was just here…"

Sora looked at the keyblade. "Well comeon, we gotta do stuff!"

"Like what?" Kairi wanted answers now. Not later.

She was about to speak up to tell Sora to stop walking, and tell her what was going on when a man stepped out in front of them. He had brown spiky hair and wore black tight clothes. He was very muscular and surprisingly, highly attractive! -to Kairi that is.

"Give me that."

Sora shrank back. Kairi stood confused next to Sora. The man- the _attractive_ man- wanted what Sora had in his hands.

"No" he said. The man wanted the keyblade, but he wasn't going to get it.

"You're too young to wield the Keyblade. Give it to me."

"Hey! That's not nice!" Kairi yelled at the man.

He looked at her. She was the spitting image of…

"Who are _you?_"he snareld in disgust.

"I'm Kairi and I'm with Sora.I'm gonna help him and nothing you do will stop that."

Kairi…could it be? …No. she's dead.

"Kairi you said?" he asked, his voice now gentle.

"Yea…?" she asked skeptically.

"I knew someone, a long time ago who was named Kairi." He looked away, lost in thoughts.

"Well, we're gonna go." Sora said. And he headed away.

"No. I need that Keyblade."

"You're not going to get it!" Sora yelled.

"I'll fight you for it."

"Sora! Don't you dare go with it! You can't even catch me in a footrace!" Kairi yelled a little bit too loudly.

The man sneered and smiled.

"Slow huh? Well let's see how you fight!" the man attacked with his sword and Sora just had enough time to bring the keyblade up to block it.

"Sora!" Kairi yelled, her hands by her mouth.

Sora blocked the attack then went and hit the man on the knee. He howled in pain but brought his own sword heavily down on Sora's back with the flat edge.

Even that was too much and he was out.

"_Sora!"_ Kairi yelled and ran to him. "Sora!" she rolled him over. His eyes were closed.

"Is he…?"

"No. Just out."

Kairi sighed with relief. "But _you_ hurt him! For all I kow, he's dead, and that would-"

"Come on. I'm taking him back to my place." he interupted, having seemed too not have heard Kairi. The man picked him up and slung him over his hsoulders like a deer. He picked up his sword and the keyblade and walked away. Kairi didn't want to follow him; she didn't like him. But, he had Sora and she would do anything for him.

"So, who are you?" Kairi glared at him.

"I'm Leon." He said not lookindat her.

"Hmm. And what are you doing here? Why do you want to key swordie thingy so bad?"

"I'm here to help the One with the _KeyBlade_. And this kid's not big enough to be the One." He kept walking fast.

"And what, you are?" she was aggravating him and knew it but kept it up since she hated him.

"Yes. But I am not the One. I'm just to help him." He stopped cold and stareed into her. "Someone like me, an equal should weild it. Not a runt."

"He's not a runt! You're just jealous!"

He turned again. "_Jealous?"_he snarled at her. "I am not jealous! The One who wields this has an important life risking job to do! The kid can't do it! And if he fails, we all end up worse than dead!" he seemed to have caught himself having lost his temper to a girl he didn't know. What was wrong with him? He never lost it. This girl had a resemblance to _her_. But why should he be affected by it? That was in the past. His face relaxed and he simply walked faster.

**A/N: School started. Grr. My chapters might be a bit slower now. And we're coming up on the big turning point- yay! which is alredy written! yay again! I have no clue how long this will continue, because the outcome can be finished in about a bazillion ways. So, I'd expect (a gaurantee of at least ten more chapters) and more than likely uhh...ten more? (obviously-) my story is taking on two stories at the same time. (Nah...ya think!) so each plot line has quite a bit more to it. Yea, a lot more. Yay! and I'm not starting another story. Too lazy. Reviews are nice!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The next night, Lana stayed awake. She heard a tapping at the window and saw Kayl there. She narrowed her eyes but walked over anyways.

"What do you mean by following me like that? Especially to Mercoledi's house!" Lana hissed.

"Lana, I'm sorry." Kayl tried.

"Sorry for what? Spying on me? That won't do! This isn't the first time you've betrayed my trust in you!" she cried, referring to the time when he sided with her parents.

Kayl winced. "Lana. Please. I won't do it again."

"Kayl. I love you. But in order for this cheating to work, you must be trustful. I can't turn you away the way I could a month ago. But don't break my trust in you. It would kill me as much as it would you."

Kayl looked down. "Lana, I'm sorry. I really am. Please forgive me?"

Lana's frown turned intoa loving soft smile. She hugged him and he crawled inside.

She talked to him, told him of her day which had been free of Mercoledi for once.

Soon, she started tiring.

"Lana?"

"Hmm?"

"Come with me." He got up and strode to the window.

"Go where?"

"It's a surprise."

Lana smiled and agreed. They left the window and headed downtown. There, they stayed all night and didn't come back until morning. At the first rays of light, Kayl had woken up and brought Lana back to her house. She was placed in her bed and he whispered, "Good night love." He left.

xxxx

Lana woke up, feeling more happy than she ever felt. She got dressed and went downstairs. "Good morning." She yawned. She was in the best mood she'd ever been before her parents noticed.

"Miss Lana, a letter for you." The butler said.

Lana opened the letter and her heart dropped. She just remembered about Mercoledi.

The letter said for her to be ready to be picke dup at five, and be dressed for an evening at the Estrelione. She showed her mother the letter who squealed with delight.

"Oh! Lana! The Estrelione! Oh! Mercoledi's taking you there! I can't believe it! We must find a new dress for you! Come, we're leaving. Bye Giugno! We'll see you later!" she ushered her daughter outside.

"mother!" Lana complained.

"Oh hush. You must be stunning to see him there, and think of who will see youthere! The first class people! Oh, you must look gorgeous!" Lana was pulled into the first dressmakers shop.

"Hello, we need a dress premade that's fit for the Estrelione."

The dressmaker looked at Gjena like she was mad.

"I'm sorry. I don't have anything fit for the Estrelione." Gjena groaned and tookLana to more places. They all sai the same. When there were two stores left, Lana was ready to not go in. Of course, she'd been like that from the start.

"Hello, do you have a dress premade and fit for the Estrelione?" She asked the tailor.

"Wht size?"

"I'm a 68, 33, 23, 37, 39, and 22." The measurments for a dress were measured by height, then hip size, stomach size, bust size, shoulder size, and arm length.

"I have a dress whose size are around those numbers. Shall I bring it out?" Gjena clapped her hands together.

"yes yes!" The dress was brought out and Lana tried it on. The tailor looked at it.

"well, it's long. The woman this was made for was 71, but we can shorten the hem. The hips are loose, but we can fill that with flat fabric." Lana knew what that was, but her mother did not.

"Flat fabric?" she asked.

"Yes, fabric to be used to do exactly this. Her hips are too small for the dress, so we put extra skirts that are knee length and flat. They take out the space between the cloth and hips."

"Oh I see." She looked at the hips.

"Now, her stomach is a bit wide. We can use a corset to fix that. It's hardly wide, but just a bit too much. And her bust. Way to small. The woman this was made for has a bigger bust. The cloth hangs loose there and it looks tacky. We'll just stuff it. In the Estrelione, there's a nasty tendency that the smaller the bust is on the woman, the worse service you get. Horribly unfair, but that's the prestige of it. And the shoulders are perfect. Now the arms are long, but I wouldn't change any of that. When you sit, your hands will be on the table. They will make the fabric on your arms ride up. If the length is a bit long, when your arms are on the table, they won't ride up. It'll be nicer than the short sleeves."

"Well, this seems to fit her well. How soon can you have it altered?"

"In about three hours. She can be ready to wear it then too. Are you having a dinner tonight?"

"Yes, Lana is. Her suitor is taking her there."

"Ahh, good luck." The tailor went into the back of the shop. He came out without the dress. "Go home and eat. Get all your makeup ready, and fix your looks. Do your hair, and get high-class looking jewelry. Then come back., By then, your dress will be finshed. Be sure to wear new shoes too. And get ones that have studded toes."

"Thank you!" Gjena called out. And they left the shop.

xxxx

The next few hours passed quickly and Lana found herself back at the tailor's. She came back with her hair all up and make up applied to her face. She had new studded toe shoes and glass jewelry that looked like diamonds and rubies.

"Ahh! The Estrelione girl! Let's get you dressed up for your night!" The gown was opened in the back and Lana crawled into it. The tailor picked the dress up and she scooted into it. The tailor sewed the back of the dress up and did a few touch ups here and there. Within twenty minutes, she done.

"ooh! She looks ravishing!" Gjena squealed. Lana blushed at what her mother said. Who in they're right mind would want their mother saying she looks hot?

Lana was taken into the carriage and brought home. She stood in the parlor and waited for him to come.

"mother…" Lana complained. "Can't I sit down?"

"Of course not! The dress will get wrinkled, and that's not attractive!" Gjena looked at her daughter like she was mad.

"Mother, if you're so anxious to marry into the Cairns family, why don't _you_ marry Mercoledi!"

She looked appalled. "What! I could never marry that young! It's illegal!"

Lana groaned. "mother that's sick."

A knock came at the door. Gjena squealed quietly. "Now be as wonderful as you can." Gjena folded her hands nicely, while Lana stood there slouched and bored.

"_Lana_!" Gjena hissed. Suddenly, Lana was 'alert' and 'interested.'

"A Mister Mercoledi Cairns, madams." The butler said.

"Mrs. Adair." Mercoledi said, kissing her hand. "And Miss Lana." He kissed her hand too.

"I am here to collect Miss Lana for our date." He smiled and expected a giggle. Lana giggled but felt disgusted doing it.

"Hello Col." She accepted his outstretched arm and they walked together into the carriage, ready for an expensive night.

**A/N: lalalalalalalala...my school won our first football game! WHOOO! i'm so happy! anyways, reviews are nice!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Yuffie." Leon growled. A girl stood in a door way. She looked at him like he had two heads.

"leon. You never lose your temper. What's wrong?"

"yuffie! This is him. The boy with the Keyblade."

"Will someone tell me what's going on!" Kairi hollered.

Yuffie, the other girl looked at her.

"Who're you?"

"I;m Kairi. And I'm with Sora. And I want to know why he's so important!"

"He's not. It's what he has that is." Yuffie said.

"yea, that key saber thingy. What's so amazing about it other than the fact that it looks cool!" Kairi had never before been this mad, but then, she'd never before been zipped away to…here.

"it's called the keyblade." Yuffie said with a lot more patience than Leon. "it has power to it and we need it to help get rid of the Heartless. They're-"

"They're little creatures with yellow eyes. They scare people when they're seen." Kairi said ina somewhat daze that she knew that.

Yuffie looked at her strangely. "Yes. How'd you know?"

"I just…did."

"Well, come on in. We can't let the heartless in here." Yuffie brought them all inside.

Sora was laid on a couch and Leon retreated back to the corner where he started polishing and sharpening his sword.

"So Kairi, where are you both from?" Yuffie asked, trying to make nice conversation.

"Well, we're both from Destiny island."

Leon's head lifted sharply. He turned to Kairi. "Destination island you said?"

"No,"Kairi replied coolly. "Destiny island. There's no such place as Destination island."

"Yes there is."

Yuffie looked at Kairi and whispered. "just ignore him. Whenever something triggers his past memories, he becomes a real bastard."

"Why?"

"Idon't know. I just know that when he was younger he lost all his family or something like that. Don't push him. He's really okay once you get to know him."

Kairi shrugged. "ok." Then she said, "What about you? From here or somewhere else?"

"Oh, no I'm from somewhere else. But I'm not going back. This is a much nicer place. Well, not here, but otherplaces. I'm gonna be an explorer. Try and find ways to get to other places!"

Kairi thought back to Sora's dream. "So there are other places?"

Yufie laughed. "Well duh! I mean, you're not home are you?"

Sora started to move at that point.

"sora!" kairi called and leaped from her spot. "Are you okay?"

"kairi?" Sora groaned and sat up. "ow my back."

"Sorry boy." Leon huffed. Sora narrowed his eyes at 'boy' but accepted the apology.

"So where am i?"

Kairi excidedly said, "We're in Traverse town!"

Sora snapped. "I know that! But where are we!"

"You're inside at Leon's place. We have to stay here for a while. Away from the Heartless."

"Oh. Okay."

"Leon over there will help you. You'll need training before you can fight the heartless. And we need to lay low for a while. The heartless can sense the blade which is why they've been following you."

Leon spoke again. Whenever he did, Kairi noticed was when he had something to say. And he always said very little of it. She wondered what happened to him, what hispast was that made him like that. She found her heart going to him, pitying him. It didn't help that he had abnormal good looks.

"You're going to need a lot of training. Starting tomorrow, no matter the soreness of your back, your training with me."

Sora groaned. "Will it be tough?"

"Most likely."

Sora collapsed on the back of the sofa groaning.

Kairi spoke up.

"Can I come too?" Leon looked at her like she was mad.

"This in't for you. You should be home."

"Well I don't know howto get there so considering I'm here, and I'm going with Sora to help him , I might as well be of use to him!" Her point was excellent.

"Fine. Yuffie, we're all traingin tomorrow."

"Okay."

xxxx

The next morning, Kairi was so comfortable in her bed that when Leon came to wake her abruptly, she was mad as hell.

"What's wrong with you, waking me up so early?" she complained.

"You wanted to train today. Get Sora."

She walked over to wear Yuffie lent her some clothes for the day and dressed. She got Sora up and he changed, complaing about his back.

Kairi and Sora walked out of the room to where Leon and Yuffie were, ready to run.

Yuffie spoke first. "I don't always train with him, but once in a while I do. First we run." Kairi's heart lifted. She loved to run. But Sora's heart sank. He would embarrass himself even more. He was slow. He could never beat riku, or anyone else his age. Many of the kids two or three years younger than him would beat him too.

The four walked over to the outskirts of the town. There was a trail that led into woods.

"This what we will take. It's the flattest trail ever. It's about three miles long. I'll see you all later." And he took off running.

Kairi took off after him and Sora wasleft behind withYuffie.

"I'm a slow runner," Yuffie started. "And I can see you don't like to run. Now he'll get rally mad if we're over ten minutes late. But I figure we can go our own pace. Every mile we'll take a break, ok?"

Sora was so glad she was slow. "yea, that's fine."

Kairi ran and ran, trying to catch upto him. Eventually, she did, but she was also pouring her heart into running.

"Wait up!" Kairi yelled.

Leon turned and slowed a bit to let her catch up.

"You like to run?"

"yea. I lov eto. I'm the fastest runner at home. Once I was twelve, no one could beat me."

"And before then…?"

"Before then, only adults could. Everybody my age I beat. I've never been beaten. Well, I have been beaten, but that was because the person cheated. So it doesn't count, does it?"

She ran so fast. He could beat _her_, but he was older than her. No one else could.

"Tell me about your past."

"My past? Why?"

Leon didn't answer. He just spurred himself on more.

"Hey!" And Kairi ran after him, speeding up too.

"Just tell me."

"Well, I don't know my past. I just know that I was found half dead on the beach and Sora's parents took me in. I didn't remember anything then. And then the Sangwei's took me in. I was their daughter and still am. I just want to know what happened to them."

"And how did you get your name?"

"Why are you so interested?"

Leon didn't answer. But after a while, he did. "You remind me of someone."

"Who?"

"It doesn't matter. She's dead." And again he sped up. By now he was going full speed.

"Hey! Slow down! I can't go that fast!" Kairi realized this was the first person who beat her.

As soon as he heard her say that, he stopped. Kairi almost ran into him.

"Hey! What're you doing?"

Out of breath, he said, "Kairi."

"Yes. My name's Kairi."

"Who were your parents?"

"I don't know. I don't know who they are. I just washed up on the beach when I was around three or four. Today I don't even know how old I am. I'm just around fourteen or fifteen."

Without a word, he ran on. She groaned, but ran after him. Soon, they fell into a run with about a fifteen foot distance between them. He never tried to outrun her, but she was running full speed. The three miles came to a close soon and he ran out of the woods where they had run into them. He stood there gasping for breath, but within a few seconds regained it. Three seconds later, Kairi came too and she was wheezing.

"I'm gonna feel this tomorrow."

Leon smiled a small smile and Kairi noticed it.

"You don't smile mnuch, do you?" she asked.

The smile left his face.

"You should smile more. It looks nice."

He didn't answer and Kairi tried to catch her breath. After twenty minutes of running, Sora came out with Yuffie.

"Hey Sora!" Kairi brightly yelled.

"Hii…." He coudlnt' breath almost. He bent down and put his hands on hisknees.

Yuffie was fine, not as much out of breath as Sora was.

"Now we go to sword training."

**A/N: Sorry about the bad grammar this time. I was way to lazy and tired to fix it. But i like this chapter. so yea. i'll post another tomorrow or the day after. i'm in a good mood. (I GOT MY DRIVING PERMIT!) yea. reviews are nice. good night. im going to crash. Zzzzzzzzzzzz...**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Lana sat in the carriage feeling slutty. She was playing him and he didn't know about it.

Once they were at the restaurant, they waited for a table. Soon, they were taken for a table.

"Hello, my name is Fahni and I shall be your server to night. Now, what can I get you to drink? Would you be interested in our wine?"

"Yes, we shall take water and a bottle of Duoigcchi Red Wine."

The server nodded and left. A few insignificant waiters brought a glass basket of bread and molded butter.

"Miss, would you like some bread?"

Lana replied, "Yes, sliced half way, buttered heavily." The waiter did all this for her and placed her bread on her plate.

"Thank you." They left.

"So how was your day?" Mercoledi asked.

Feigning excitement, Lana replied, "Oh, it was fun! We went all over town to find a new dress for tonight! Do you like it?"

"You look beautiful tonight."

"May I take your order?" Fahni asked, appearing out of no where almost.

"Yes, we shall have Sour cheese bread drizzled for appetizer and I'll have the caro Jantar." He folded his menu and gave it to Fahni.

"And for you madam?"

"I'll have the special pasta dish of the day."

"certainly." And he left.

A few minutes later, he came back with two crystal glasses and a bottle of wine. He opened the bottle and poured a tiny bit into Mercoledi's cup. He sloshed the liquid in the cup, sniffed it then drank it.

"Yep, this is good. It'll do." The server poured a full glass for him and then one for Lana. He put the bottle into a wine holder that was filled with ice.

Lana tasted the wine. "Hmm. This is good." She said.

Mercoledi smiled. "It's only the best, for the perfect woman."

Lana blushed and smiled.

Dinner conversation started up and they talked about typical dinner things. Once the appetizer came, that conversation was over.

Lana looked at the appetizer, which was sour bread. Sour bread was bread made with cheese in it but the cheese was sour, not the bread. It gave it an expensive taste, and then on top of the bread was oil basil garlic and tomatoes drizzled.

"So, Lana. I know you liked my house. And I know you've liked it for along time. But, what kind of house would you like? And where? Town? The country?" he asked.

Lana sighed. "I love your house. But I think I would prefer a typical farmhouse. No, what I would really like would be an Agostorian. But, in one of the halls, I would like the hallway you have, with all the windows. Oh, that's such a beautiful room. And where, hmm. I guess the town."

"Anything for you, sweet." He said. He'd taken up calling her those nicknames and she didn't like it. But she felt too guilty to say anything.

Shortly, the meal arrived. Lana looked at it hungrily and dug in. Her dish was similar to a fettuccini alfredo dish, and it had meat in it too. For a few minutes, there was silence. They heard the low murmur of all the other people talking and once in a while, you'd hear a roar of male laughter, or a small laugh from the women. Rarely, you'd get the laughter of women laughing as hard as the men did.

Mercoledi looked up from his dish, now forgotten.

Lana kept eating, but realized his eyes were on her. She looked up, stopping her eating also.

Mercoledi just stared at her. She narrowed her eyes slightly and tilted her head slightly in confusion.

He smiled lightly, adoring the sight of her.

"Lana, I love you so much." He broke the gaze at each other and reached into his pocket. "Will you do me the honors of being my wife?" he opened what he pulled from his pocket and in it was a gigantic diamond studded gold ring.

Lana gasped she'd never seen anything so big. But, it was so big that it was almost ugly. Maybe the upper-class loved the style, but she didn't care for it much.

"Oh Kayl…_Col!_" she breathed. She accidentally muttered Kayl's name out of regret and sorrow. She watched him carefully to see if he caught what she said. He didn't. She breathed a sigh of relief and thanked the gods for having them have similar sounding names.

"Lana?" he urged.

What could she do? She didn't answer and it was time to tell him everything. She had to. She got up and walked across the table. The whole place got quiet. No one moved. No one stood up except to leave. She stared at her as she walked to his side and her face burned. She bent down and hugged him. Opening her mouth to tell him sorry, he hugged her too and laughed with relief.

"I knew you'd say yes." He whispered in her ear. She shut her eyes and didn't say anything. _Why couldn't she have the courage to tell him!_

He stood up and announced to the whole restaurant, "We're getting married!" she was in his arm, and smiled weakly and sadly.

The restaurant burst into applause, having forgiven her for her odd behavior.

She sat back down and looked at her plate. She picked at the food sadly. She sat there quietly while Mercoledi had a one-sided conversation with himself.

After the dinner plates were taken away to the kitchen, the waiter asked for desert. They replied no and soon took the check.

"Lana, why are you so quiet?" he asked her once they were outside.

"Oh, just…happy. That's all." And she put herself in the carriage.

He sighed and followed her in. in silence they rode back to Lana's house and he dropped her off there.

"Good night, my beautiful bride." He whispered in her ear. She cringed.

"Night Col." And she went inside.

"So how was it!" Gjena asked excitedly.

"The dinner was nice. Really good food and tasteful." She could tell her mother cared less about the food.

"Well?"

"Well what?" Lana asked, driving her mother crazy.

"Did he propose or not!"

"Oh yea. Yes, he did." And she held up her hand.

"Oh my…" Gjena looked at the huge diamond. "He loves you very much!" and then calling up the stairs to her husband, she said, "Giugno! We're gonna have a wedding! For Lana and Mercoledi!"

xxxx

Upstairs on her bed, after having gotten into her bedclothes, she lay on the pillow crying heavily. The window slid open and Kayl crawled through. He walked over to her and asked what was wrong.

"What's wrong?" she glared at him. "I'll tell you what's wrong! I'm engaged! To Mercoledi!" she lay on the pillow and bawled some more. "It's wrong Kayl. First you, then him! What do I do!"

He just gazed at her solemnly. He didn't say anything, just ran his hands over her sobbing back lovingly.

Eventually, she calmed down and her sobs ceased.

"Lana? Are you awake?" he asked. She nodded. "Look. I really don't know what to say. When's the wedding?"

She shrugged.

"Haven't discussed anything, huh?" she shook her head no.

"Pruh-" her voice was full of spit. She swallowed and spoke clearer. "Probably in a month or two."

"Hmm. Then you'll have time to think about it."

"I guess."

"Lana love, don't give up just because things look hard. You'll get through this, and remember, I'm always here."

Gjena heard her daughter sobbing upstairs. She didn't think anything of it. It was probably just nerves of being engaged. But after twenty minutes, she wasn't so sure. The crying subsided and for a while she was quiet. But then the crying started up all over again, and it was heavily this time.

Lana looked at Kayl, and just turned and cried into the pillow. She bawled heavier than before. Kayl leaned down and sort of held her in a half hug. She lay there crying and Kayl just hugged her, running his hands up and down her upper arms soothingly.

Gjena walked upt he stairs to her daughter's room. She knocked lightly but wasn't sure if she was heard. She opened the door.

"Kayl, I love you so much. But what can I do?"

Lana lay there crying and heard a gasp. She turned towards the door where she saw her mother.

Instantly, she stopped crying and sat up straight as Kayl leapt of off Lana as if she were on fire and fell off the bed, backwards where he tore off through the window.

"_What the HELL is going on here!" _She yelled.

Lana stood up on the floor, backing towards the window, crying again, but this time out of fear.

"What is HE doing here! _Giugno!" _She bellowed.

"Mother…" Lana sobbed.

"_Shut up you stupid girl!_ You must marry Mercoledi! If you don't, you…you…you're no longer my daughter! That's final! And! I'm barring your window!"

Lana cried harder than she ever had before in her life. She just stood there crying.

"Until the wedding," Gjena voice was like ice. "You will stay locked in here the whole day! The excuse is you're fasting for your wedding, and you WILL be asking for forgiveness!" Gjena stormed out the room. Once she slammed the door, she felt her heart break as she heard her daughter bawl. She sniffed and stood up straight and marched down to her bedroom, where she explained everything to her husband. His only reaction was "Good riddance."

**A/N: Yep. The next chapter. And, I'm winding down part one! a few more chapters! reviews are welcomed! **


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The four walked back to the rooms where Leon and Yuffie were staying. The cleared one of the rooms out and set up some fighting instruments to train with. Mats were lined against the whole walls and floor and there were smooth-sided sabers laying about.

Leon grabbed the longest and heaviest and Yuffie grabbed another one. It wasn't quite as large, but had a good swing to it. The other two swords were bothe equal in size and weight and they went to Sora and Kairi.

"I know how to fight already," Sora said.

Leon huffed. "After yesterday's performance, I think not."

For the next three hours, Leon taught Sora how to become better while Yuffie taught Kairi the basics. She picked them up rather quickly having watched Sora and Riku bout but had never practiced. She soon advanced almost to the level of Sora.

Sora on the other hand, had a much more difficult time. Leon's tactic of trainging was natural. He fought his hardest and by that Sora would have to defeat him in order to 'survive'. Therefore, it would make him better sooner. But in the meantime, he was doing horribley.

Yuffie was watching them both as she taught Kairi. During one of their breaks, Yuffie went up to him.

"You and Sora clash," she said. "He's not suited to your type of fighting and demeanor, while Kairi is impatient to fight more. Give me Sora. I can teach him better than you can. I have more patience for him."

"No. Sora must be ready to fight the Heartless. If he learns with you, it'll be slower and not as efficient."

"Leon. Give me a chance. From now until the next break, see how I do with him. If he does well, I'll train him tomorrow. Then you can test him and see how he does."

"Fine. I'll take her. You can have Sora." Yuffie went back to where she was sitting.

After break finished, Leon got up and went to Kairi.

"Kairi you're working with me now." Her heart rose for a second then she told herself to get a grip on herself_. Just because he's very_ amazing_ didn't have cause for your heart to rise, you desperate girl,_ she thought.

She got up and took her saber in her hands. She waited for Leon to tell her when to go.

But it never came. He just jumped out and slammed his sword into her.

"Ow!" She grasped her left upper arm tightly where he stung her. "that hurt!"

"Surprise surprise." He said glumly. "This isn't fighting with Yuffie. She'll tell you when to start. For me, I start when I want to. You just have to be prepared."

"Fine. Let's go again." He turned and walked back. Once he was at his starting position he turned around. The first thing he saw was Kairi's sword being brought down upon his head. Thinking fast, he brought his sword up to meet hers, blocking it. She jumped back and circled him slowly, waiting for him to jab. He spun with her, trying to jab her. She leaped into the air, swinging her sword and attacking with all she had.

Leon blocked it and tried to jab her but she blocked it. She used a move that she had seen Riku do once. She blocked the blade then just ran away. It gave the person confusion and made them follow her. Leon watched her for a moment. He had no clue what to do with that.

Suddenly, she tripped. She fell down, crying out. she landed on her wrist and let out a cry of pain this time.

"Are you okay?" Leon hurried up to her, as she was laying on the ground. Her sword was in her hands and she suddenly straightened her arms out and hit her sword with his legs. His legs gave way and he fell on the ground like wood. She stood up and put her sword to his throat.

"I believe I am the winner?" she started to sneer but then stopped herself halfway through. But he still caught the glimpse of a sneer.

Leon got up, threw his sword on the ground and stared at her with cold eyes. He turned and walked away and then she heard the door slam shut.

"What'd I do?" Kairi turned to Yuffie.

"You hurt his pride." Yuffie laughed. "He's got a _huge_ ego. And you knocked it down a notch. Congrats!"

"Nice use of Riku's Kairi." Sora said with a smirk.

"So you did catch that, huh? Well, he fell for it!" She sat down and caught her breath.

xxxx

That night, after trainging and dinner, Sora and Kairi were exhausted. They went to sleep at eight.

Sora fell asleep immediately, but Kairi couldn't. She stayed awake thinking of Leon. She didn't want to think about him, but she did. She thougt of how muscualr he was, and that hair! She liked long hair a lot. She didn't realize it, but she drifted off into sleep.

The next morning, Kairi woke on her own. She got up and dressed for running. She was ready before Leon even woke up.

He looked at her as he woke up, then went to get his breakfast ready. He popped bread over a fire and it toasted.

After the light breakfast, he went over to where Kairi was sitting. He sat across from her on the couch.

"Leon." She started. "Why did you want to know my past so well?"

He sighed. "When I was younger my family and I, we were the happiest. My father's job…I really don't remember it. But it was dangerous. And his job ended us on a ship headed for De… another island. On the ship, we were attacked by the heartless who ended up killing him. I was devastated. An eight year old needs a dad. Then my mother and sister were thrown overboard. And they crawled onto a piece of floating wood. I called out to them but they couldn't answer. They gazed up at the burning ship in awe, crying. I was then knocked unconscious.

"When I woke up, I was at my aunt's house. I asked her what happened to my mother and sister. She told me they were dead. It was final. And you remind me so much of my sister."

"I'm so sorry."

"I'm the only one who survived that attack. I lost my family that day and since then, I haven't been the same."

"I assume your sister's name was Kairi?" Kairi said, remembering his outburst at her name.

Leon nodded, tears welling up in his eyes.

Kairi didn't know what to say. How do you comfort someone whose entire family was dead?

Kairi opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. She stood and left. At the doorway, she stopped and turned to him and said, "I really am sorry. And for giving you a hard time about how you treat others and Sora. I'll stop." And she left.

**A/N: Reviews please? i don't need them but they make me feel happy. half way point coming soon. not even ten chapters. promise. ( i really do promise since they're written!) **


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

A few days later, Mercoledi came over. He went to talk to Lana in the piano room, where they started making plans for the wedding.

"So, around when would you like to get married?" he asked Lana.

She thought about her new prison. "As soon as possible." The only good thing about marrying that quickly was she'd get out of the prison. Then she'd find something else to do.

"I knew you'd say that. How about, in five weeks. I think that's ample time, and it's quicker than a full courtship." he suggested.

"That's good."

"Now, what about size?"

"Small, but, nah. Medium -around a hundred people." Even though she didn't want to marry him, planning her wedding would be fun.

"Okay. And where?"

"Hmm. I've always wanted a traditional wedding. I think in the temple is fine." she cried excitedly.

"Okay that's fine. My parents wouldn't go for anything else." He laughed.

For the next few hours, they discussed things. They drew up lists of people to invite, who the party would be, where the reception would be and the list was endless.

"Col, I can't do anymore of this. Please. I'm tired. Can't we finish another day?"

" I was ready to quit too." He got all this stuff they'd written on and packed it all up nice and neat.

"Lana, I'm going. I'll see you later."

They both stood up and walked to the door. After opening the door, Mercoledi turned to Lana.

"I love you." And he leaned down and kissed her full on the lips. "Bye, love."

"Bye." She whispered as she shut the door. Her mother came around the corner and scolded her.

"Good. Now get up to your room." Lana scurried upstairs and picked up the book she'd been reading. She lay down on her bed and got all comfortable. But soon, she fell asleep.

xxxx

Kayl knocked on the glass. Lana woke up to it and tiptoed to the window. She slid it opened, and they sat there for a while, just talking.

"Yea, we're getting married in the temple. In autumn. It should be nice." She was sad that she was marrying him, but figured she should enjoy the date anyways.

"That's great." He loved her so much and didn't want to let her get married to him, but he knew it was for both of their safeties she do.

"Yea. I guess." For the remainder of the night, they sat there talking until it was too late. Lana went to bed, not looking forward to the next day. She was assured that had Kayl not been there, she would have gone insane.

xxxx

A week later, Lana stood in the tailors shop, picking out the details to her dress. Her mother was with her.

"Would you like Lady Gail Lace, or Princess lace?" the tailor asked, writing things down.

"Ooh! Get Princess! It's so overly ruffled!" Gjena said, acting like a little girl.

Lana laughed. "I'll get the Lady Gail lace. I like it better."

The tailor jotted this down and excused himself for a few minutes. He drew a rough sketch of what the dress would look like and brought it out to show Lana.

She smiled when she saw it and nodded.

"I like it."

The tailor smiled back.

"Great then! Come back in two weeks for a fitting!" Lana nodded and she did just that.

Two weeks later, she stood with her arms out to the side, letting the tailor fuss over her. He would set the dress on her and he raised the hem a tiny bit. He told himself to shorten the arms length a bit. The stomach had to be let out a bit and there wasn't enough poof to the skirt. They tried on the veil, which was perfect.

Lana looked at herself in the mirror. The dress was gorgeous. She looked amazing in it too. She could envision herself, walking down the aisle. She looks around and the people sat staring at her almost in wonder. The trees out side are turning the color of her hair, and there's the minister, and there's--.

She came back to reality, having almost seen Mercoledi in her dream or rather nightmare, something she didn't want to see again.

"So how long will it take to fix it?" Gjena asked, almost coldly.

"Not long madam. I think it should be ready for try again in two days." Normally, the tailor took three days, but he heard the cold tone in Gjena's voice and shortened up by a day.

"Good." She said.

And sure enough, Lana stood there two days later.

"Mother, I just tried it on, and now it fits well. Can we go now? I want to get to the printer's for the invitations."

"Relax girl. You'll get there in time." She replied.

"Yes mother." After a few minutes of the tailor fussing over her, making minute changes and fixings, he stood up and said, "You're done!" she climbed out of the dress, thankful and handed it to him. He took it and hung it up.

"Now, I just have to make two tiny changes. It should be ready tomorrow or the next day. Come back in two days, and then you may take it home! Now, I would suggest trying it on a few times a week, just prior to the wedding. And, congratulations!" he finished.

"Great! Bye!" Gjena left. Lana sighed heavily and gathered the energy to follow after her.

They made there way to the printers and ordered the many invitations. On them, they said who was getting married, when it was, where it was- the typical stuff.

They soon left there, and headed home.

"So, how are you enjoying being engaged?" Gjena asked her daughter.

"Fine."

"Fine! That's it! Well, I'm surprised Mercoledi hasn't gotten bored with you! Lately you have been such!" Gjena gasped at her.

"Oh no. I've become a bore. I'm depressed." Lana replied, monotone.

It seemed to Lana though that her mother forgot all about seeing Kayl. She never mentioned it, or showed any resentment to her daughter. She was actually more bubbly and annoying about the whole topic now than ever.

The pair traveled on the route back to their house. On the way though, they heard a voice call out, "Lana!"

Lana turned and Mercoledi sat there astride a big black hunter. "Hello Lana!"

Lana smiled politely. "Hello Mercoledi."

"So how've you been? It's been a while since we last saw each other. Want to do something tonight?" he asked.

"What do you have in mind?" she asked. Inwardly, she groaned.

"I don't know. How about just dinner or walk through the woods?"

"Sounds good." But she didn't want to. She loved Mercoledi as a true friend should, but she was dreading seeing him because he loved her and was so into this marriage ordeal.

So after good bye's, Lana headed back to her home. Lana sighed and looked ahead of her life. For the next two weeks, she had to figure out what to do. In two weeks-actually 13 days, she would wed Mercoledi.

She garsped her pillow and pulled it to her face to muffle her screams as she released a ton of built-up stress. She cried afterwards, and once she felt cleansed, she fell asleep.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update! I've been busy writing, not even thinking about updates! There are exactly six chapters left before the middle. Yea. Pwant to review? Yah? Good. Cuz I like them. **


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

For the next few days, they four fell into a nice pattern of waking up early and running three miles. Then they would fence, do some sword play, and then learn how to box and fight. Kairi picked up everything like it was natural to her. She enjoyed fighting for fun, especially Leon. They were very much the same when it came to fighting. She found it easy to anticipate his move as he did hers. He was also impressed by the way she learned to fight so quickly.

Sora on the other hand, did not do so well. After Yuffie had made the switch with Leon about their fighting partners, Sora had done much better. He needed someone who had no ego and Yuffie didn't. She could teach him well and he learned well. He couldn't beat Leon or Riku yet but he was better than when he started.

Kairi had also found herself fighting with Leon just to be near him. She enjoyed wrestling a lot, not just because of the wrestling part, which was fun no doubt, but also since who wouldn't want to be wrapped in the strong arms of a really hot guy? They ran together and fenced and practiced sword play together. They even ate together. Even on his side, he started to feel the pull of attraction. He saw her and really liked her. She was high-spirited and she fought beautifully. She had a good head on her shoulders and he felt a bit of pity for her since she had never known her parents. But, then she felt pity for him, perhaps even more. He remembered his _dead_ parents. If anyone had gotten out better in that topic, it was her by far. At least she couldn't rememebr them.

"Wake up Leon! Wake up Yuffie!" Kairi called. This was the first time in the few days she woke up before Leon and Yuffie. "Come on! We gotta go running!" Sora stumbled in the doorway, his eyes almost shut as he glared at Kairi for waking up even earlier than normal. Leon, half awake looked at him and almost smiled. That was another thing about Kairi. She made him alive again. Before, he never smiled and never looked forward to anything but his rigorous exercise, which had been to keep his mind off of his past, but since she came, he was able to forget about his past and he found himself almost smiling. He didn't like the change; he thought it was weak, but he did feel better.

Kairi bounced into the eating area where she made some quick eggs and downed some fruit juice. She put on her borrowed running outfit and waited outside for everyone. Finally, they all came. Leon made it to the front with her.

"So why'd you want to get up a half hour earlier?" he asked.

"I don't know. I think I just did wake up, and wanted to go running. But, did you see the look on Sora's face? That was worth it."

Sora had noticed the way the two were always together. He tried to do things with her, but she had avoided him to be with Leon. He madly jealous and hated Leon for it. Kairi wasn't his, she was Sora's! He claimed rights to her! Well, okay, he didn't, but then again, he thought that Kairi didn't like him. Course, after about ten years of practically loving her, he thought she'd be able to love him. But he just stayed with Yuffie and exerted himself to the daily torture.

Kairi and Leon ran off together, ahead of everybody else. Everyday they made it a race to see who beat who, but it was always him. He always won, and Kairi was driven mad by it.

"Why must you always win!?" she shrieked with laughter. He smiled and almost laughed, while out of breath.

"Because I'm just that much better than you." But he did admire her passion of winning.

He asked her about this and she just replied with, "Oh, I think it's cockiness. The more I win, the cockier I become, the more I want to win." She turned and flounced off, grabbing two sabres.

He grinned and rose to the challenge.

"Although, some of it probably is just pride, considering I still want to beat you at fencing, but I have yet to beat you. So that can't be cockiness." She grinned back at him, and crouched.

He responded to the crouch and they both faced each other. He slowly circled her, and she didn't follow him, just watched him. She learned from experience that things like are just tests, they tend to not attack you. Although, certain people would, so must always be on your guard and be ready to jump or duck or block the blow when you see it.

He circled her and she followed him with her eyes. From directly behind her, he made the rare jump to her and attacked, slicing his sabre down on top of her head. Her eyes widened as he came closer, but she moved just in time. His sabre caught air.

She jumped up and fought back. For a whole fifteen minutes they fought, never making a single touch. But both were tiring, though he had more stamina. He finally won the bout. She collapsed down onto the floor, sweaty and breathing deeply.

"Oh, that was good. I lost, but it was good." She said.

He looked down at her. He suddenly realized how soon she would be leaving. This week had been amazing for him and she would be leaving. Perhaps in a day or two.

"Kairi," he started. She looked up at him. "When are you two leaving?" he turned away and walked to a window, staring out at it. He seemed to have reverted back to his other mood, the quiet 'I hate the world' one.

"I don't know." She said quietly.

He sighed and continued to stare out the window. Kairi got up and walked over to him.

"Why?" she asked plainly.

He turned to her suddenly and looked deep into her eyes. "This is sudden for me, but I feel I need you around. My past haunts me everyday of my life, but with you around, I don't notice it as much. It's not that I want to forget, but I don't want to remember. I miss my family too much. You have it lucky; you don't remember anything. Please stay here with me. We can train together, if you want, or not, it doesn't matter. But please. You fill an empty hole in me."

Kairi tried to speak, but words wouldn't come out. Instead, she walked forward and rising on her tiptoes, gently kissed him on the lips.

"I have a duty to Sora, he's like my brother, but I'll see what I can arrange...because I too want to stay."

xxxx

"Sora, when are we leaving?" Kairi asked.

"I don't know. I hadn't thought of it." He replied. "But now that you mention it, let's leave tomorrow."

Kairi felt a pull on her heart. She could never leave Sora, but didn't want to leave Leon either.

Of course, his excuse was that he wanted to get Kairi away from Leon as soon as possible.

"Must we go so soon though? I kinda would like to stay here a bit longer…" Kairi dared herself to say that to Sora.

His head turned to her sharply. "Why is that? Is it because you want to stay with him?!" His face suddenly turned mean. "He's nothing but a bastard, and you want to stay with _him_?! Why?! For what?! Don't you care anything about me!?"

"Sora stop!" Kairi was taken aback.

"No! You just don't care about me, you want to go do whatever you want for own personal gain." He was yelling now.

"Sora! Please!" She complained back to him, tears almost welling. As much as she was hardened to emotional life, she could cry very easaily, being a very epathetic person.

"_No_! And I'm leaving tomorrow without you!" he thought that the tactic would work. She had too much pride to be insulted that way, and he figured she would fight for her position in this adventure.

How wrong he was.

She turned angry, like he expected, but she said nothing except stalk up to him and-

_SLAP! _

She slapped him across the face with such a force he felt like his head would fly off.

"Don't be a bastard." She choked out. Turning, she ran from the doorway and into the bedroom where she shut the door and locked it on him.

Sora stood out there dumbfounded, with his cheek throbbing. This wasn't supposed to happen that way. She was supposed to yell at him for being stupid and that of course she was coming with him.

Leon came up from behind him and asked what was the matter.

Sora turned and faced him. He _had_ to beat him at something. He hated Leon for taking Kairi away from him and found him to mock him with his excellent skill at fighting. He taunted him by switching partners on him and jeered him while running with Kairi.

"You mother fucking _bastard_." Sora hissed.

Leon turned immediately on the defensive. "What the hell Boy?" Boy had been his pet name for Leon to use on Sora. Sora hated it, but he couldn't change it.

Sora glared at him and then walked away. Leon just stared at him and shook his head once he was gone. He listened carefully and he could hear muffled sobs in the room.

He knocked lightly. "Go a-_way_ Sora!" he heard her cry.

"But I'm not Sora."

Kairi heard him say that and felt her heart rise. She wiped her eyes and went over to unlock the door. She immediately went back down to the bed and almost started crying again.

"What happened?" he asked, comforting her.

She sniffed. "Sora yelled at me for wanting to stay. It scared me, his mood change. He was always the good guy, and then suddenly, he's like Jekyll and Hyde. But, it's as if only when you're mentioned that he gets like this...I think." Tears started to run down her face again. Leon placed him self next to her on the bed and pulled her to him. She turned into him, burying her face into his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her and she grasped his shirt as she started crying again.

**A/N:: Awww! Leon and Kairi! So what's going to happen?? whodoes she end up with? Ohh lala!!!ok. anyways. i think theres like four chapter's til the end of part one. Yea. w/e. review please?? **


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Lana came home from her dinner and walk with Mercoledi. It was very nice, a nice few discussions, but nothing deep. And it wasn't one of those late night childhood sleepover 'I like this girl and Mother was mean today this way' type of conversation.

Just simple stuff. Mostly about the marriage coming up in thirteen days.

Lana was then taken home that night and talked to Kayl a bit. She soon fell asleep, crying, as she did most nights.

xxxx

The next eleven days passed by slowly. Lana did all the same tedious stuff. She would wake up, get dressed, eat, all normal, but then go out and do wedding stuff. Try on her dress, look at the cake designs, check up on the printers, go to the hall for the wedding reception after.

That was a big one. The reception. It was fun planning it in all in autumn styles. In the reception hall, there would be the many tables for the people. There was a huge table for immediate family and the dinner party. There would be a dancing floor, which took up most of the area. The rich and middle class both thrived on dancing and eating fancy.

The food would be cheap, but it would seem expensive. It would be 'exotic', therefore, 'expensive'.

Lana sat at the piano, tinkering along. She wasn't focused on much and her mind was blank. She sort of was in a daze, but had been lately.

"Hello Lana." Someone said.

Lana turned at the girl's voice. Her sister stood there!

"Dianah!" Lana leaped up and hugged her sister fiercely. Dianah laughed.

"It's good to see you too!" Dianah had been married for three years before Juin's birth. She was Juin's mother and had sent Juin with Lana and Lana's aunt to get an education outside of typical studies.

"How are you?! And why are you back!?" Lana exclaimed.

"Are you daft?" Lana noticed a change in Dianah. She wasn't so much like Gjena as she was last time. She was happier and seemed more humble. Not so tight with all this first class crap. "Why else would I be here but to celebrate your marriage! I'm so happy for you!"

Lana remembered about that and though it should have been obvious. As soon as she heard what her sister said, thought, she was disappointed that she couldn't tell her about Kayl. She realized the sister was still too much like her mother. And at that thought, she was saddened.

xxxx

Lana and Dianah sat in the carriage. They had been shopping for a while, just having sister time together.

"My gosh. It has been so long since I was last here. The place has changed."

"Really? That much?" Lana feigned interest. After finding out that she couldn't trust her sister, she fell back into her little enclosed world again.

"Yea. So many of the buildings weren't here and there were so many different shop- Ooh! Let's go in here!" she told the driver to stop driving and she leaped out.

"Lana! Come here!" she walked into a ice cream café. "Lana, have you had much of this?"

"No. You know mother. She won't let us anywhere near anything with more than 2 pinches of sugar. We must keep our figured trim apparently." Lana gazed longingly at the cold sugary treat.

"Oh screw that. Here!" Dianah purchased a simple vanilla ice cream cone and handed it to Lana.

Lana stared at it in wonder. She smiled and then took a tiny lick. It was amazing! But so cold!

"How can a food be so cold!?" she rhetorically asked.

Dianah laughed at her younger sister. "Good huh?" She ordered a cone with a much more dramatic flavor.

"Why do you have that?" Lana looked at the fancier looking ice cream.

"Well, you've never had ice cream before. I didn't know what you'd like and most people tend to like the basic types along with the fancier types too."

"Oh who cares? It's so sweet!"

They sat in the parlor of the café and licked there ice cream.

A woman kept glancing at Lana. Eventually, she came up to her.

"Are you by any chance marrying Mercoledi Cairns?" she rudely asked. The woman was young and had an infant. She was dressed in typical lower class clothing.

"Yes, I am." Lana stuttered.

The woman gazed at her.

"Good luck." She said as she scrutinized more and then suddenly left.

"Lana, who was that?"

"I ...I...don't know." But she felt that she knew her from somewhere.

Little did she know, that other woman was supposed to have married him, before she played adultress.

xxxx

"That was so tasty! Let's get another!" Lana jumped to get another one.

"No!" Dianah laughed. "Lana, one's enough. We don't want you to get fat."

Lana sighed at the delicious ice cream. They headed out and wandered around town. They bought a few things and helped pick out a dress for Dianah to wear at the wedding.

"Nah, too fancy."

"Really?"

"Yea." Lana said. "And it's still too springy. This is a fall wedding. Get something with red in it, or yellow. Or brown even."

Dianah looked around. She found a red dress and tried it on. "This good?" she asked.

"Yes. It's a nice color on you."

"Alright!"

Dianah paid for it and they left the shop. "Come. Let's go meet your groom! I've been dying to meet him!"

"oh, uh Di-" Lana succumbed quietly to her sister's urging and ordered the carriage to Mercoledi's house.

They went to the front door and knocked. The butler answered and they were shown in the house.

Mercoledi came down the stairs. He looked up and saw Lana there.

"Lana!" He immediately hugged her and then focused his attention on her sister.

"And who is this?"

"This is my sister Dianah. She's come to see the wedding."

"Great! It's a pleasure to meet you madam." He took her hand and gently politely kissed it.

"The pleasure's all mine sir." Mercoledi offered them a seat and tea.

"So tell me, Mr. Cairns. How is Lana?" She was teasing Lana. Whenever Lana had had a suitor, Dianah was the one who scrutinized the suitor. Not her father or mother.

"She's phenomenal. I've never been happier in my life."

Dianah seemed pleased with just that and the three sat there for the next few hours talking.

Soon though, it was time to go home.

"Good bye Mercoledi. Nice meeting you." And she left.

"Good bye Col. I'll see you in two days." Two days before she married him.

"Good bye my love."

xxxx

Lana was supposed to be asleep in her bed, but of course, she sat by the window talking to Kayl.

"One day before my life goes into hell. I don't know what to do. But, please, this is the last time I shall see you I think. Tomorrow, I must spend the day in the Holy Temple to pray to Mai. And then I sleep there too. My stuff will be delivered to me and I shall spend all my time there."

" I understand." Kayl said sadly.

"Kayl, I love you. And I want to live with you until I die. But I can't. I must marry Mercoledi. Just know that I'll always remember you. And though he married my body, he didn't marry my heart. My heart will always belong to you." Lana's eyes swelled with tears.

"Kayl? Promise me something."

"Anything!"

"Promise me you'll go to the wedding. Sit in the back. Please, do that for me?"

"Lana." He started, his voice thick. "Of course. I'll move the stars for you."

"Go. Please." Lana's tears flowed freely now. She sobbed quietly into her hand. She stood up and ran to the bed. Before climbing into it, she ran back to Kayl. Placing her hands firmly on his face,she brought their faces together. She kissed him deeply, and the tears flowed on her face and through them both.

"Good bye Kayl. I love you." She stood up and closed the window gently, crying, sobbing all the while. She doused her light and crawled in her bed. Kayl watched her for an hour, seeing her sob. He saw how her chest heaved up and down as she cried. Gradually, it stopped and soon lapsed into even breathing.

She was asleep.

**A/N:: Duh duh duhhhhh!!!! Okay...not scary at all. yea. Umm so there are four more chapters until the halfway point. Reviews are nice! **


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

The next day Sora woke up before any of the others woke up and packed his things. He ate a light breakfast and was ready to walk outside when Leon came into view.

"Get away from me." Sora growled.

"No. Not until you apologize to Kairi, and I need to give you instruction on what to do out there against the heartless." He crossed his arms in front of him.

"No. I'm not apologizing to her for attracting the attention of an asshole. And what are the instructions?" He grasped the KeyBlade firmly.

"Apologize _now!_" He almost scared Sora into it, but Sora hated him too much.

"What's going on?" Kairi walked into the room.

"Kairi, come with me please!" Sora looked at her desperately.

"Not after the way you treated me."

"Kairi…"he complained.

"Sora, No! You insulted me and Leon and that's not right. Accept it! You're not going to get me! I love you, but as a brother! There's no way I could love you as more! So just get over me and find someone else…like Riku." Tears started to pool up but she controlled them this time.

"Why you little b…" Sora wanted to hate Kairi too now, but he loved her too much.

"Good-bye Sora. You'll know where to find me. I'll be here. Or if I'm not, then look up Leon. He'll be able to tell you where I've gone." She turned and walked away. She went to Yuffie's bed instead of her own.

"Yuffie…" She got down on the bed and told her what happened. "I don't know if I'll ever see him again. I want to. He's my brother basically, but there's too much pride in me! I could never say bye to him." Yuffie patted her shoulder.

"But, I know all three of us will love you if you swallow your pride and say bye. Just do that. You'll feel good afterwards, and besides, guilt is horrible to live with. Don't live with it."

Kairi sniffed. "You're right. I'll be right back." She walked to the window where she saw Sora walked slowly, head down away.

She ran out of the door and cried, "Sora! Wait!" He looked up hopeful.

"Good-bye Sora. I hope I see you again." And she gave him a big hug and turned away. She stood in the doorway and waved back at him and he left. He'd never had a more wonderful good-bye, though it still could have been better had he left with Kairi.

xxxx

Kairi ate her breakfast subdued but normal. She was just a bit quieter than normal, but come lunch time, she was fine. They had their normal routine and the three of them fought, wrestled, laughed, joked. After the late meal, Yuffie was tired and she went to bed. Leon and Kairi though stayed up. They sat together by the fire and didn't say a word. After about a half hour, Kairi started to fall asleep. She leaned down and fell on his shoulder. He glanced at her and then shifted his weight to be more comfortable with her.

He eventually got tired too and fell asleep with her, both resting their head on the other person.

Yuffie woke up the next morning and saw herself alone, and when she went out to the other room, she saw the two and thought they looked perfect together. They even looked a bit alike.

Yuffie slowly woke them and they both woke up to get some breakfast. They ate a few eggs each and then got changed to go running.

"You two go ahead, I'm going to stay here. I only exercised each day since Sora was here. Since he isn't anymore, I don't want to do it everyday." The other half was that she wanted the pair to do well together. She'd seen the way his eyes light up when Kairi walked into the room and loved her for it. He was always too stringent in his work and she loosened him up a bit. He ignored his dark past and she was grateful to Kairi.

The pair both went running, and still there was a race. Kairi could not beat him! It was driving her mad!

"Ahh! Why must you always win?" she cried.

He smiled down at her. "Why must you always lose?"

She opened her mouth to say something but then closed it. It took the impression of a fish in open air. She crossed her arms and looked up at him.

"Hmm, well I don't see why I can't win." She sniffed playfully.

"Well, there is a difference from when you're running to when you're running away from something."

"Really. Like, how?" she asked.

"Well, it depends." He stopped there, waiting for her to ask.

"I dare to ask, but on what?" she stared at him, skeptically.

"Like, on how important it is too not get caught."

"Huh?"

He suddenly smiled real big and jumped up to grab her. She saw this and shrieked, running away from him.

"I told you!" he called. She smiled wide and cut a corner, turning around almost instantly. The one and only thing she was better was the sharp turns because she was smaller. He had a harder time, with his muscular and larger build.

He stopped and turned around, putting on full speed. He opened his arms, ready to grab her when she stopped dead in her tracks.

"What the—" he barreled over her as she crouched low. She tumbled a bit but had her wits about her and got up and continued running.

"You're right! I'm so much more agile I can get away from you!" She didn't hear any footsteps and turned around to look at him. He was lying on the ground, not moving.

"Leon?" she stayed where she was, unsure of what was going on. But, he lay there hoping that she wouldn't go get Yuffie. He was fine and was tricking her. Sure, it would be a draw considering that's unfair winning, but he just had to. This running was like flirting with her and he loved doing that.

"Leon?" she cautiously stepped closer. Once she was a foot away, she bent down to check him over, see if he was fine, just knocked out. He suddenly turned and leaped out, grabbing her around the waist, bringing her down with him.

"Leon! Oh! You sneak!" She smiled as she tried to squirm away.

He smiled as he wrestled with her. "You do whatcha gotta do." He grabbed her arms and lifted them above her head. They rolled around a bit when she finally got tired and stopped. At that point though, he was on top of her, and she underneath him. He looked down at her through his big round eyes, and into hers. She gazed up at him with her eyes, equally round, though smaller. She smiled a small smile, but a loving one.

Leon couldn't resist that. He bent his head forward and kissed her on the lips lightly. He drew back, wondering what her reaction would be, until he felt her mouth against his. He let go of her and brought his hands down to her side, where he grasped her, almost in a hug. She answered back by putting her arms around his neck, bringing him closer.

They lay there for a bit, in each other's arms until they realized they were in the open. They stopped at the same time, and realized it at the same time. Yuffie most likely saw, and so did others. They scrambled off each other and both red in the cheeks, and they ran for their home area.

There, they would spend the rest of the day, catching each other's eye all the time, smiling, giggling, and laughing from the nerves and anticipation, until nighttime, when they could be alone together.

**A/N:: Yah. this. Okay, update again soon. **


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Lana stretched in the cot she slept ion for the night at the church. She yawned and smiled at the sunlight pouring before her on the bed.

She asked herself mentally what she was doing today.

_Wonderful...__I'm getting married today._

Lana groaned and sat up. She rubbed her face heavily in her hands, stretching the skin and muscles. She sighed heavily, which was almost another groan and got out of her bed. She washed her face and put on a simple dress. She donned a ceremonial robe and smoothed her hair just a bit. Immediately after she woke, she was supposed to don these clothes and meet the High Worshipper.

She went upstairs to the main hall of the temple.

"Sire. I am indebted to you and to Mai." She kissed her hand and sent it upwards, then kneeling to pray for strength, wisdom, courage, and happiness. Lana prayed for a lot of extra courage and strength.

The High Worshipper was a queer man. He had a tiny, rat like face and his beady eyes seemed to scrutinize people. You had the feeling you were naked under his gaze. He tended to stutter a little bit and he trembled all the time. It was rumored he was missing a few toes, but since he never was allowed to show his entire formation, except hands, no one knew. His head was covered in a thin veil. It was to show submission to the gods.

xxxx

"The child is ready." The High Worshipper squeaked. His voice even resembled a rat.

Gjena sighed, as she knelt in front of the altar. "Sire, Please give her my strength and courage. Let her know I bless her and love her." She lowered her front and let her head touch the ground.

Next to her, her husband prayed, but he always felt awkward in the temples so he never said much.

xxxx

Lana watched her reflection with wide worried eyes as she was bustled about, having make up and hair done. She saw, but not really, the dozens of women flocking over her, exclaiming out oohs and ahhs as she turned stunningly beautiful. Lana just sat there in a daze. The only thing that kept passing through her mind was _'Kayl'_ and _'cheater'_. Didn't help her at all.

"Lana! You're so gorgeous!" Someone said. But she didn't care that she looked beautiful. She wanted to place this burden onto someone else. But no one would take it. No one _could_ take it. This was hers and hers alone.

"Lana, it's time." Her sister placed her hands on her shoulders comfortingly. She encouraged Lana to rise and she did. She stood there, standing as she looked at her reflection in the three sided mirror.

"Dianah, I can't do this! I-"

"Lana, yes you can! You're having second thoughts, and they're normal. I had them with Jocif. We're fine. You'll be alright. I promise."

Lana shook her head in disappointment.

"Now don't crease your face; it makes wrinkles."

Lana was handled a bouquet of white and red roses. She was directed to the end of the temple, and stood behind doors.

"Yes, she's been like this ever since this morning."

"Oh it's normal; just nerves."

"Yea, but this is really long."

"So? People respond to things differently."

"Not Lana. Remember when her grandmother died? That was a huge life altering thing for her and she was strait faced the whole time-"

"Yea, like now!"

"No. She was mad. She doesn't like life changing things. She should be mad today. Instead, she's just…"

"…_sad._"

Lana didn't hear any of the conversation right behind her. She was focusing on the doors right in front of her. Once they opened…..

Lana breathed deeply, coming back to reality slowly, the shock worn off. Or actually, it coming on fast and she became more and more panicked.

"No." she said. "No. I can't do this." She turned around and saw a family worth of angry worried face 'yelling' at her to turn around and walk.

Lana tried to walk away but her mother forced her back.

"_No! Not today! _You _better_ go down that aisle or so help me you'll not live another day." She hissed.

Lana's face crinkled in worry. "Mother! Please! I- I can't do this!"

"Yes you can and you will. Just walk down that aisle and say 'I do'! Not hard!"

_This is wrong…._

The music started and the doors were opened. Lana stared and focused out onto Kayl.

She sighed with relief at who was down at the end of the aisle. Not _him_, Kayl.

"Go!" she blinked and there he stood. Mercoledi. Her mother hissed at her again. She leaped into the aisle and then immediately regretted that rash decision. Now, all eyes were upon her. She slowed and walked, one step after another. One foot after another.

She inched her way up, following the wedding party ahead of her.

She reached the altar and stepped up next to Mercoledi. She was trembling, head to foot.

Mercoledi grasped her hand.

"My love, you're trembling."

"Heh heh. Yea." She stayed looking at the High Worshipper.

"Mister Cairns. Do you take this woman to love honor and praise? To hold and secure, protect from unwomanly dangers?" Lana almost snorted at the stupid words the High Worshipper said.

_Protect from unwomanly dangers? Including adultery? I think not!_

What little humor she saw in those words quickly left as she heard him speak.

"I do."

"And do you, Lana Adair, take this man to be your husband, to love and to honor? To obey his every command and be for him at all times, through sickness, grief and even death?"

_How are you next to someone after you die? Kinda….impossible! Yah?!_

xxxx

Kayl sat in the back row. He sniffed lightly and then cursed himself. Who cries at a wedding? They're for happy times.

He stared as her, as she walked down that aisle. He wanted so desperately to run to her and hold her. Tell her it will be alright. That he'll take her away to her dreamland. But she would still refuse.

She was like that, always caring for others, never herself. If she cared for herself, then she would accept a proposal to run away together. He wanted to curse her kindness. But then, maybe after meeting her, he would have hated her. Then what? At least, this way, he could have his happy memories of the girl that was right for him. He would tell his grandchildren about her. They would love her as much as they loved their real grandmother. But there would always be a special place for her in his heart and they rest of his family.

That was his dream. He imagined a fire with two warm people cuddled up within each other. His arms were wrapped around her and they stared at the fire. She thought about how happy her life was, and how she adored her children, and her grandchildren.

He wanted her and him to grow old together. They would die together, in their sleep, together, forever.

She was beautiful. She gleamed and shown. Her dress radiated off the sunlight and surrounded her in a glow that was fit for only an angel. A perfect angel, her.

The white roses added to serene beauty and the red enhanced hers and Mercoledi's 'love' for one another. Her dark hair, with a tint of red in it added the gorgeous angel contrast. She had on slightly or no heeled slippers, for she was the same height as before.

He watched as she ascended the aisle and as she past him, he felt a sense of loss. Now, she was not his. Forever and ever she would be his. Not Kayl's. Never his. Only the other man's.

Kayl couldn't take it anymore.

He left.

xxxx

"And do you, Lana Adair, take this man to be your husband, to love and to honor? To obey his every command and be for him at all times, through sickness, grief and even death?"

She didn't answer.

"Lana? Do you?"

"Do I what?"

Mercoledi looked pissed. Lana was ruining his perfect wedding.

"Oh. Oh right. I…" she stopped talking and turned around. Kayl sat there in the back, watching her, tears streaming down his face. She saw that and turned back. In her mind, a furious battle went on.

She thought about how once Kayl commented she never does anything for herself. Only others. She should just once do something for her. Especially something this life altering.

She turned to Mercoledi. He gave her a loving look that said 'hurry up please?'

Her eyebrows crinkled together, and his face turned worried and questioning.

"I can't."

"_What?!"_

Tears immeidatley formed in her eyes.

"Mercoledi. Col. I love you. I really do. But, I'm already married."

**A/N:: zomg! cliffie!! review, yah?**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Kairi and Leon sat on the couch again, and Kairi was resting on his shoulder, leaning into him. His arm was wrapped around her shoulder and they were just staring into the fire. They were talking about things, and just enjoying each other's company. Once in a while, Kairi would look up at him, and every time she did, he felt a huge feeling sweep through his heart. He felt it pick up speed and he became aware of all his surroundings.

"Well, my hometown was all green. There was a lot of greenery and trees. There were a few waterfalls. And, the trees were so large. There were a lot of palm trees and birds tended to live there. It was the prettiest place in the, well, it's prettier than here."

He laughed. "I grew up in a town with a lot of people. I remember my parents taking me and my sister in the woods and we'd have a picnic. Those picnics were the best time of my young life."

Kairi reached up and kissed Leon on the cheek. He turned to her and smiled as he kissed her gently on the lips. She smiled back as he turned to her and placed his hands on her back, lifting her into him, pushing her onto the couch. She pressed her body back into him and wrapped her arms around his neck. At the same time, their tongues started to explore and they found each other.

They lay on the couch, in each other's embrace, kissing and holding each other. Leon tucked his thumbs under her shirt and pulled up gently, and asking; she agreed. Her shirt was lifted off and she lay there, clad only in a bra. She pulled his shirt off next. His stomach was hard as rock and she admired from what she could feel of his body. She almost hungrily reached for his pants then, and unbuckled them. Willingly, he stopped for a moment to climb out of them. She kept her mouth and his connected until he broke to reach down lower. He felt the buckle of her pants and undid it. He looked up where he saw a pretty necklace.

He looked at the necklace in curiosity. It was sparkly and shiny. He stopped what he was doing and reached up to it. He opened it and looked at the picture.

Where the fuck did she get…?

He dropped the necklace like it was poison and got off of her. He immediately put his pants on and buckled them.

"Leon? What's going on? Why'd you stop?" she asked, sitting up, in her bra.

He didn't say a word as he ignored her and left the room. He slammed the door shut to his room.

Kairi stared at it in wonder and hurt.

xxxx

What was going on? Did she know? She must have… Couldn't she see it? It all made sense now. Of course! That's why this was perfect! But why?! Of all people,_ her_.

A tear formed in his eye. He couldn't believe this. He was so pissed, so upset and so…_happy_.

xxxx

Kairi watched him and wanted to go inside. She eased herself up to the door and leaned an ear to it. She didn't hear anything a knocked lightly. There was no response so she gently eased open the door.

"Leon?" she whispered. There was still no answer so she walked into the room and saw him standing by the window, legs spread shoulder-length apart and his arms were crossed in front of him. He leaned slightly into the window, transferring weight into it.

"Leon, why'd you stop?" she complained.

He didn't say anything for a while, and he turned his head to her. She gasped when she saw two sole tears running down his face.

"What is going on?" she looked around in confusion, then back to the stupid smile on his face. "Why are you crying…why are you smiling like, why'd you stop, Leon! What is going on?!"

"Kairi, oh my god, Kairi." He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her neck, bringing her closer to him.

She stood there in confusion.

"Kairi, my god, you're alive." He almost sobbed.

Of all things she could have said she said, "Well, _duh_ I'm alive. I'm breathing, what did you expect?"

"No, no Kairi." He moved away from her and grasped her around the neck, ears and jaw.

"_You're my sister!" _

xxxx

_Lana::_

"I can't."

Mercoledi almost stopped breathing. "_What?!"_

Tears immediately formed in her eyes.

"Mercoledi. Col. I love you. I really do. But, I'm already married."

xxxx-flashback

"_Lana?" _

"_Hmm?" _

"_Come with me." He got up and strode to the window. _

"_Go where?" _

"_It's a surprise." _

"_Okay." He led her down the roof and they both shimmied down the post. _

"_Well, this is a nice change of events." She said. _

_He agreed. "Come this way." He led her down the street and she giggled from the excitement. _

"_Where are you taking me?" she sighed happily. _

"_You'll see." He led her to a tavern. _

"_A tavern?" She raised her eyebrows. "What are we doing here?" she looked around, her nose crinkled in distaste. _

"_Wait here." He walked up to a barmaid. _

"'_Scuse me, I need a room for the night. My wife and me, we're tired from our journey. _

"_Cer'inlies surr. We kin ouways youse beesniess." The bar maid had no front teeth and was fat and sweaty- quite grotesque to look at. Her language was disgusting and Kayl half wanted to curl his lip up in disgust. _

_She came back from having gotten a key and handed it to him. _

"_Tha'll bay foaty ticks." Forty ticks. The money was equivalent to one hundred and forty dollars. He handed over the money and walked back to Lana. _

"_Now come on." _

"_What did you do?" she inquired. _

"_I just asked directions." _

_She stared at him, disbelieving. _

"_You _asked_ directions. In a place where _I_ live. Sure. Now tell me what's going on!" _

"_Lana, do you trust me?"_

"_Yes…" _

"_Then I'll show you! It's a surprise!" _

"_I hate surprises." _

_Kayl laughed. They left the tavern and headed towards the outskirts of town. _

"_Kayl, I do not like going here. Men will try and jump me. And I'm only in my pajamas. I don't like it." _

"_Hush love, we're here." _

"_Here? Here where?" she looked around. Just more buildings. _

"_Read:" he pointed to a sign. _

_Maian Temple_

_High Worshipper: Dimanche Sonnersta_

"_Why are we at a temple?" _

_He fished around in a pocket for a bit. When the hand came out, he was holding something. _

_He opened his hand and a jewelry box was in his hand. A small ring was in it. _

_He bent down on one knee. "Lana, I love you. You are the one for me, and I feel I can only love you. But I am thankful for you in my life, even though we cannot be seen together, or spend time together. Lana, will you marry me?"_

_Lana gasped. Tears welled in her eyes. "Kayl…Oh Kayl!" she bent down, practically dive bombing into his arms. _

"_Yes! Yes!" She laughed. She pulled out roughly and kissed his lips fiercely. _

_He laughed, smiled and held her face in his hands also, kissing her back. She continued to stare at his face, brushing her hand up and down her face. _

"_I love you so much. And I too want to spend the rest of my life with you." _

_Kayl stood up. "After you my lady." He bowed mockingly and held his arms, permitting her to enter. She entered and he followed behind her, pinching her butt as she went. _

"_Ooh! Kayl!" she giggled loudly. _

"_Shh!" he laughed at her. _

_The High Worshipper came out. _

"_You are to wed?" He winked at Kayl. Earlier, Kayl set it up that if he came into the church, they would wed. If he didn't, they wouldn't wed. _

_Dimanche Sonnersta was a friend of Kayl's. He was a Worshipper, but mostly part of the Secret Society of the Heartless. He was another undercover Protector, like Kayl, but had to keep it secret. Dimanche and Kayl had met during Training. Dimanche loved being a Protector, but hated that he had to play a High Worshipper. But, like in this case, he had liberty to do whatever he wanted regarding friends and religion. He was able to marry Kayl, and he loved being able to do that._

"_Yes." _

"_Then come." _

_Kayl and Lana followed him. "Kayl! How'd you do this?!" _

_He kissed her quickly on the lips, surprising her. "I love you too."_

_She eyed him but continued to follow Kayl. Dimanche put Kayl and Lana into separate rooms. He would go and hear their secrets. He went to Kayl's first. _

"_Hey Kayl." He said, pulling the screen away. "What's up? I take it she said yes?" _

"_No dipshit. She said no. But I'm forcing her to marry me anyways. After that I plan to rape her and steal her away." He looked bored. _

_Dimanche laughed. "So she said yes?" _

"_Yea. I'm so happy." _

"_Does she know about you?" he asked, talking about Kayl's job as a Heartless Protector._

"_No. I told her I wanted to be a spokesman. But I need to tell her. I just don't know when." _

"_Kayl. It's only fair to her to tell her before."_

"_Yea, but what if she then says no? I have blown my secret, and then I'll have to disappear, and I'll be killed! You know that the stupid society terminates people who have been exposed."_

"_Yea yea, that stupid crap about 'the Heartless could kidnap you and force information out!' But think of it this way: Can you live without her?" _

"_No." Kayl said immediately. _

"_Then if she does say no, and you die, what have you lost? And if she says yes still, then she won't blow your cover and you'll live with her!" _

"_Yes." Kayl agreed. "I'll tell her." He got up to go tell her. _

"_Not now. I gotta hear her secrets!" _

_Kayl's eyes widened. "Fuck no!" _

"_Ahh…But Kayl! This is when I get to hear all the little dirty secrets of your girlfriend! And you can't do anything about it! And if I don't-" _

"_We'll tell her this needs to go quicker than normal and there's no time for it." Kayl growled. _

"_Ahh come on!" _

"_No!" he barked. _

"_Fine." Dimanche left to go fetch Lana. _

"_Miss? Come."_

_Lana followed him. He seated her down in the same room with Kayl. _

"_What's going on?" she asked._

"_Lana, we need to hurry up the process, so there won't be a confession...on your part."_

_Dimanche left. _

"_Lana. You know how I said I wanted to be a spokesman for the Secret society of the Heartless? Well, I'm not. I'm a Protector. That means by marrying me, I put not only myself, but you also at huge risk for being found out and killed. It's a top job that will require me to be gone a while at times." He watched her. _

"_Kayl, don't tell me too much. I realize you're not supposed to. Just know that I will always stand by you; I love you. I could never let myself be that fearful to not put myself at risk at your and mine expense."_

"_Really Lana?! Oh I love you!" and he swooped down and hugged her, picking her up and swinging her around. _

_She laughed quietly and clung to his neck, hugging tightly. _

_Dimanche entered, bringing them back to the present and immediately set them at the altar. _

"_Kayl Fa'al. Do you take this woman to love honor and praise? To hold and secure, protect from unwomanly dangers?"_

"_I do."_

"_And do you, Lana Adair, take this man to be your husband, to love and to honor? To obey his every command and be for him at all times, through sickness, grief and even death?"_

"_I do." _

"_Then I pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may kiss the bride." _

_Kayl hugged her and kissed her. _

"_We're married my love." _

_Lana smiled really big. "And I'm loving you more and more every moment." _

_They left the temple, with a wink between Dimanche and Kayl. Kayl led Lana back to the tavern. _

"_Oh Kayl, that was the best surprise I've ever had! And I'm married! No one told me no! I did it for love too!" _

_Kayl laughed at her delight. "Come; let's go enjoy our wedding night." _

_They headed to the tavern, where they had the rented room. They spent the night together, enjoying each other's company in bliss. _

_At the first rays of light, Kayl had woken up and brought Lana back to her house. She was placed in her bed and he whispered, "Good night my wife." And he left. _

_**A/N:: Unexpected??! Two shockers in one!! Well, the next chapter sums up the rest of what to happen. And that chapter is the last chapter before part two! Whoo!!! and I can't promise no more shockers...(Hint hint) well, reviews are nice!**_


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 26

"'Can't'? What do you mean by that?" Mercoledi asked. His eyes were big and hurtful looking,

"Col." She sobbed. "Please don't get like that. You know I hate it when you do."

"Please Lana. Talk to me. If you're nervous or-"

She gritted her teeth. "I'm _not _nervous!" she felt a tear rolling down her face.

"Col, look. I…married someone else." She looked up at him fearful.

"Why Lana….Oh why?"

"Because I've never loved you." She looked down.

"Then did you say you did?"

She looked up harshly. "Did I? No. I have _never_ said I love you. You took my words and twisted them to suit your want."

Thinking back, he realized she was right. "But why _now_? Why not yesterday, this morning, a week ago? Why_ now?_"

"I didn't have the heart to tell you. I know this is breaking your heart. And _she_ already hurt you once, I didn't want to hurt you again."

"Lana." His voice turned ugly. "Get out."

"What?" her tears stopped.

"Get out of my sight _now_."

"Col!"

"_Never call me that again. _Good-bye Miss Adair, you _whore_." He hissed at her.

Lana felt more tears run down her face as she burst into tears. She threw her bouquet down and picked up the front of her skirts. She ran down the temple and out the front entrance.

She looked around for a second. Kayl sat outside on a bench, elbows on his knees, and his jaw on his fists.

She ran to him, twisting in front of him, with her skirt catching wind, and expanding out behind her.

"Kayl! I'm sorry! I couldn't do it! I couldn't marry him! It's wrong and I love you! I can't live without you!" she fumbled quickly around her neck for her necklace. She ripped the chain off and put the ring around the necklace on her finger. It was her wedding ring to Kayl.

He watched her speechless.

"Kayl! Say something! Please! Tell me you'll take me away from here! I can't live without you!"

He looked at her almost distantly.

She stared him, confused by his silence. She bent her head forward and cried into his lap. _"Kayl"_ she sobbed.

He spoke then, but his voice sounded almost crying, full of pain, and ready to kill someone.

"Do you realize what you've put me through? I. almost. _Died._ today."

She sobbed harder. "I'm sorry! It's wrong! I should have made a decision! Please tell me it's not too late! Please?" the last was a whisper; Lana, daring to hope. She stared at his cold face, tears running slowly. Every second was a thousand years for her. Every moment killed her again and again. Her crying slowly stopped as she neared hyperventilation.

She hiccupped, breathless, and asked again. "Please? Tell me it's not too late…"

He opened his mouth, staring down at her, down his nose. His voice thick, he sobbed almost. "I love you. And I can't live without you. But _do_ you realize what you put me through?"

Lana tried so hard to hold back, but she couldn't. She burst out crying with relief. She bawled, feeling the relief pass over her. "I don't. And I never can. But please forgive me! I _love you!_ I'll do anything! Take me back!" she knelt, and then sat back on her heels on the ground, crying into her hands.

Kayl kept staring at her. But he couldn't take it any longer. He loved her too much.

He knelt down at her level. "Lana?"

She stopped her crying and looked up into a warm face.

"Come." He said simply, bringing her back up. She wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging and crying harder. Although this time, she was crying from relief.

He let her cry there then put his arm around her waist, and escorted her away from the temple.

xxxx

"Mercoledi! What happened?!" people flocked him, as they watched him stand for minutes, in shock. They saw as his face turned form hurt to pissed and then back to hurt and then he was _mad_. He stormed down the aisle, ready and wanting to kill.

He stormed down the aisle. Every step just got him madder and madder. He followed the path that he assumed Lana took. He breached outside and stood still, fuming while he looked around. He saw Lana crying over some man and started to walk closer. Soon though, he stopped. He decided to see what she said.

He tiptoed quickly around them and sat behind them. He heard every word. He was sadistically happy that this guy wasn't giving in to her. But then, he heard him speak. His vice had been wonderfully loving, but hurt. Then he heard him take her back.

"Lana. Come." He had said. That broke the control point for Mercoledi. He leaped up and started running towards the pair.

xxxx

Lana rested in his arms for a bit. Then Kayl started to direct her off to another place. She quietly heard thuds and turned around. Mercoledi was running fast, with a look of pure evil on his face.

"_Kayl!" _Lana cried. She clung to him tighter than before, and he turned. He pushed her away roughly as Mercoledi came up on him. Driven by anger, he failed to see the fist shoot up from Kayl. Mercoledi's was thrown backward as his jaw was hit. He fell flat against the ground. He groaned and sat up and put a hand to his head.

"I'm gonna kill you, you fucking little bastard." He got up, a bit woozy in the head and tried to stand still. The world kept spinning. He walked a step, and teetered, and then another, but soon, he collapsed on the ground.

Lana hiccupped as she saw this. She saw Mercoledi fall, and then gently got up. She walked over to him, and smoothed the hair from his eyes.

She leaned over his ear and whispered, "You were the best friend I ever had. Just don't forget that." She got up and took her veil off. She laid it on his chest and Kayl came next to her. He grasped her arm carefully as he picked her up and hugged her. She sobbed and he then quietly carried her away from her homeland.

She would never see home again.

**A/N:: So ends part one!!!! I don't know how far along I am, could be another half just as long! I expect it will be shorter though. Anyways, normal updates! Reviews are nice!**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

"'Can't'? What do you mean by that?" Mercoledi asked. His eyes were big and pain resided in them.

"Col." She sobbed. "Please don't get like that. You know I hate it when you do."

"Please Lana. Talk to me. If you're nervous or-"

She gritted her teeth. "I'm _not _nervous!" she felt a tear rolling down her face.

"Col, look. I…married someone else." She looked up at him fearful.

"Why Lana….Oh why?"

"Because I've never loved you." She looked down.

"Then did you say you did?"

She looked up harshly. "Did I? No. I have _never_ said I love you. You took my words and twisted them to suit your want."

Thinking back, he realized she was right. "But why _now_? Why not yesterday, this morning, a week ago? Why_ now?_"

"I didn't have the heart to tell you. I know this is breaking your heart. And _she_ already hurt you once, I didn't want to hurt you again."

"Lana." His voice turned ugly. "Get out."

"Huh?" her tears stopped.

"Get out of my sight _now_."

"Col!"

"_Never call me that again. _Good-bye Miss Adai- _Mrs._ Whore." He hissed at her.

Lana felt more tears run down her face as she burst into tears. She threw her bouquet down and picked up the front of her skirts. She ran down the temple and out the front entrance.

She looked around for a second. Kayl sat outside on a bench, elbows on knees, jaw on fists.

She ran to him, twisting in front of him, with her skirt catching wind, and expanding out behind her.

"Kayl! I'm sorry! I couldn't do it! I couldn't marry him! It's wrong and I love you! I can't live without you!" she fumbled quickly around her neck for her necklace. She ripped the chain off and put the ring around the necklace on her finger. It was her wedding ring to Kayl.

He watched her speechless.

"Kayl! Say something! Please! Tell me you'll take me away from here! I can't live without you!"

He looked at her almost distantly.

She stared him, confused by his silence. She bent her head forward and cried into his lap. _"Kayl"_ she sobbed.

He spoke then, but his voice sounded almost crying, full of pain, almost ready to kill.

"Do you realize what you've put me through? I. almost. _Died._ today."

She sobbed harder. "I'm sorry! It's wrong! I should have made a decision! Please tell me it's not too late! Please?" the last was a whisper; Lana, daring to hope. She stared at his cold face, her tears running slowly. Every second was a thousand years for her. Every moment killed her again and again. Her crying slowly stopped as she neared hyperventilation.

She hiccupped, breathless, and asked again. "Please? Tell me it's not too late…"

He opened his mouth, staring down at her, down his nose. His voice thick, he sobbed almost. "I love you. And I can't live without you. But _do_ you realize what you put me through?"

Lana tried so hard to hold back, but she couldn't. Her sobs reduced to openly crying, hiccupping and many tears. "I don't. And I never can. But please forgive me! I _love you!_ I'll do anything! Take me back!" she knelt, and then sat back on her heels on the ground, crying into her hands.

Kayl kept staring at her. But he couldn't take it any longer. He loved her too much.

He knelt down at her level. "Lana?"

She stopped her crying and looked up into a warm face.

"Come." He said simply, bringing her back up. She wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging and crying harder. Although this time, she was crying from relief.

He let her cry there then put his arm around her waist, and escorted her away from the temple.

xxxx

"Mercoledi! What happened?!" people flocked him, as they watched him stand for minutes, in shock. They saw as his face turned form hurt to pissed and then back to hurt and then he was _mad_. He stormed down the aisle, ready and wanting to murder. Every step just got him madder and madder. He followed the path that he assumed Lana took. He breached the outside and stood still, fuming while he looked around. He saw Lana crying over some man and started to walk closer. Soon though, he stopped. He decided to see what she said.

He tiptoed quickly around them and sat behind them. He heard every word. He was sadistically happy that this guy wasn't giving in to her. But then, he heard him speak. His vioce had been wonderfully loving, but hurt. Then he heard him take her back.

"Lana. Come." He had said. That broke the control point for Mercoledi. He leaped up and started running towards the pair.

xxxx

Lana rested in his arms for a bit. Then Kayl started to direct her off to another place. She quietly heard thuds and turned around. Mercoledi was running fast, with a look of pure evil on his face.

"_Kayl!" _Lana cried. She clung to him tighter than before, and he turned. He pushed her away roughly as Mercoledi came up on him. Driven by anger, he failed to see the fist shoot up from Kayl. Mercoledi's head was thrown backward as his jaw was hit. He fell flat against the ground. He groaned and sat up and put a hand to his head.

"I'm gonna kill you, you fucking little bastard." He got up, a bit woozy in the head and tried to stand still. The world kept spinning. He walked a step, and teetered, and then another, but soon, he collapsed on the ground.

Lana hiccupped as she saw this. She saw Mercoledi fall, and then gently got up. She walked over to him, and smoothed the hair from his eyes.

She leaned over his ear and whispered, "You were the best friend I ever had. Just don't forget that." She got up and took her veil off. She laid it on his chest and Kayl came next to her. He grasped her arm carefully as he picked her up and hugged her. She sobbed and he then quietly carried her away from her homeland.

She would never see home again.

**A/N:: So ends part one!!!! does little dance I don't know how far along I am, could be another half just as long! I expect it will be shorter though. Anyways, normal updates! Reviews are nice!**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Lana giggled as she felt Kayl's hands scoot up her back. "Kayl…" she tried to threaten, but failed to giggles.

"Yes my sweet? You were trying to say something?"

"You…s…stop! Kayl! Please!" His hands both streaked out as they tickled her heavily. She squirmed under him and laughed as she tried to push him off. He rolled on top of her, tickling in obscene places. The carriage they were in started to rock as it bounced off a curb. The pair laughed as they bounced up and went flying towards the center of the seats. They landed in a disheveled state, aside from before, and laughed as the horse's gait was obviously livelier with sensing the happiness in the carriage behind it.

After a series of tickling contests, Kayl simply leaned down a kissed his wife on the lips. Its was gentle, adoring, telling her he loved her for her and not for lust. "I love you Lana. I love you so much. And don't ever forget that."

"I love you too. And don't you ever forget that either." She wrapped her arms around his neck, as he lay above her. "I will love you 'till my dying day." She looked in his eyes, knowing about the hours of time before they would stop, and lightly shifted her legs, letting him understand her intentions. He smiled as he traveled his hands down, ready for a few hours of wonderful beautiful love-making.

xxxx

That night, after enjoying each others company for so long, they came upon the last town in which Kayl had a small apartment. The apartment was meant for one person, but since they were married, they would share a bed and there could still be room for them. He said it wasn't much, but Lana kept insisting that no matter how dingy or small, she could add touch of a woman living in the house. Small things, like curtains, clean kitchen... baby stuff perhaps later?

The carriage rolled onto cobblestone and Kayl felt the difference. His young wife lay sleeping next to him, and he gently shook her awake.

"Lana. Wake up." She wouldn't wake, so he leaned over and kissed her lips.

She giggled and squirmed, but still didn't move. He kissed her again, and she opened one eye then shut it again.

"Do I have to tickle you again?" he threatened. Her eyes flew wide open and she practically jumped out of the still carriage.

"Are we here?" She asked.

"Yes love, this is it." He pointed to a window. "The third and fourth on your left. Up two floors. That's mine."

"Well let's go!" Lana pushed h him inside, after paying the driver and he laughed and bounded up the stairs, laughing at her.

He stopped before a door, and looked at his significantly.

"This is it my sweet." She leaned over and hugged his shoulder. Thinking, he had a better idea.

He swooped down and picked her up. She laughed in embarrassment and he kicked open the door. Inside, was a dusty but clean place. He kicked one foot out over the threshold, and carrying his bride, stepped in. He kissed her and she kissed back, as her let her go. She wandered around, not saying anything. He was right. It was shabby, but it was _home_.

xxxx

The next few days passed in a blur. Kayl had to now go and check in to work, after taking a long break. When he was gone, doing whatever, Lana stayed at home.

She sewed curtains and placed them over the pointless dust collecting shades and shook out the dust on the rugs. The kitchen ware was disgusting and she got some water from the one faucet on the first floor. She scrubbed the pots and plates until they were squeaky clean and went to put them in the shelves. She opened them and sneezed. Dust came out; there had been dust collecting in them for the entire time and- she screamed. The plate she was holding dropped and crashed on the floor. She turned and ran to the other side of the room where she crouched. Eyes wide open, she couldn't stop staring at the horrible cockroaches manifesting in the cupboard.

Next door, a man heard her scream. He was Kayl's co-worker and was told to protect her while Kayl was away. He was standing simply in a robe, with nothing on, ready to tie the ties, when he dropped everything and ran over. He burst the door open and looked around. No one was there but her, and then she looked at him.

Lana's head turned and all she saw was this strange man, standing practically naked directly in front of her.

Cockroaches forgotten, she screamed again and ran to the other side of the apartment. She grabbed a broom in which to defend herself.

He looked down when she screamed and saw himself completely exposed. He cursed inwardly and covered himself up. Seeing that she was fine, he walked over to her in the other room.

"_Don't come near me!" _she screeched.

He stopped. "What wa-"

"_Shut up! Don't talk don't say anything! Get out! Get out of my house you crazy horny bastard! Get out!" _She tried to advance, but he was almost grinning, thinking this was her, the woman Kayl had secretly eloped with and came back here. He thought Kayl was the stupidest bastard in the whole wide world to have married her. She was a crazy hysterical witch!

"Lana."

She was almost becoming sane again at his silence but when he said her name, her eyes became wide with fear and she reached a hysteria point she'd never knew existed-even in books.

"_HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?! GET OUT! GET OUT NOW! DON'T RAPE ME PLEASE!" _

His eyebrows lifted and tried again, just faster. "Lana Kayl told me to watch over you."

Her hysteria subsided a considerable amount, but she still wasn't trusting him.

"No. 'Cause her never told me you were."

"Of course not. That's not how we function in the Society."

"You're in it too?" Her broom stick dropped a degree.

"Yes. And when I heard you screaming, I came running over."

Her eyes went from his face to his body, as she tried to awkwardly ask about it. "Umm, but when you came, you were, umm, completely uhh….un-"

"Undressed?" he laughed and she eyed him very warily, and her broomstick rose again. "You caught me right as I was getting out of my bath. I had pulled the robe on and you screamed and I forgot all about it. I apologize if I scared you. Anyways, what _were_ you screaming about?" he asked curiously.

Lana blushed, realizing how stupid her cry was. "Oh, umm, th-there's…in the cupboard…umm…yea."

One eyebrow raised and he went to go check it out. She listened at his footsteps walked into the kitchen and then stop. Randomly, she heard a booming laugh fill the entire apartment. She blushed even more.

All of a sudden the door burst wide open and Kayl stood there, confused.

From her spot in the back of the apartment, she saw him come in and dropped the broom so fast and ran to him, just as quickly.

Kayl's first reaction was this thing flying towards him. He felt little strong arms wrap around him. He hugged her back and glared at Ebon. He raised his eyebrows in self defense and pointed accusingly at her, mouthing 'it's her fault'.

"Love what's wrong? I come home, and he's here, you run to me in a state of panic, and well, what happened?"

Out of relief with his homecoming, she started to sob. He pushed her away from him and grasped her arms gently. "Lana, don't cry. I'm here, it's okay." Ebon looked at him and had a sudden desire to want a wife to hold and love and protect as strongly as Kayl did.

"I-I'm sorry! I opened the cupboard and th-there were b-bugs! I yelled and _he_ came and I got scared even more." She placed her face in her hands, embarrassed, but safe. Her red hair was pulled back into a ponytail and stray hairs were all over the place. He didn't want to hurt her, but she just looked so damn cute and funny. Her dress was dirty, and her apron had smudges on it everywhere.

"Lana." He stated. "What would I ever do without you?" he smiled big, trying not to laugh. Ebon stared on amused.

She sniffed for an answer and then shrugged. "Now my sweet, don't go crying. I don't like it when you're upset." She immediately remembered the other party member and turned away from him safely hidden behind Kayl.

"Who _is _he?!"

Kayl sighed. "This is Ebon. Ebon, this is my wife, who I see you…_already_ met." His voice darkened with annoyance. Ebon grinned guiltily. "Lana, I told him to watch over you, in case you ever got into trouble."

"Yes, well can someone _please_ get those cockroaches!?"

**A/N:: Ok, so I'm going to SAN DIEGO!!! this morning. My school's marching band got accepted to the pacific life holiday bowl and we're in it! whooo!!! ok, update like normal, las reviewas are nice!!**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

That night at dinner, Kairi sat in silence and just picked at her food. Yuffie had tried to make conversation, but every attempt, well, failed.

"Kairi, how do you like the food?"

"It's how my _mother_ used to cook it." She referred back to her adoptive mother, shooting a glare at Leon, who in return glared back.

Yuffie sat back. She tried again. "What do you want to do after dinner?"

Kairi shrugged.

And Yuffie tried yet again. "What did you do before?"

Kairi looked at Leon. "I would curl up in front of the fire on cold days with my _mother_ and _father_, read a good book…drink hot tea. Something I'm sure _you_ never do."

Leon shuddered. Every word she said to him was a bite in his heart and closer to his anger.

Through out dinner, they looked at no one but each other. She felt like she detested him, but in reality was confused.

Towards the end of dinner, and after many futile attempts to strike up conversation, Yuffie tried once more.

"So, how is Sora. Kairi?"

"He's doing fine. Oh! Maybe he's finding long lost relatives too! That'd be amazing! Then we could have one big happy reunion!" she applied a big fake smile with this, her eyes hating Leon more and more with every word.

Leon though, had enough.

"_Damnit_ _Kairi_!" His hand slapped the table so hard that Kairi's hate couldn't even hide her sudden fear. "Stop being an immature bitch to me! Why can't you believe me!? Fine! You know what? I'll prove it to you! Come with me; we'll go back to our parent's homes and find out the truth! Please Kairi, say yes!" Anger soon turned to desperation which turned to pleading. "Please Kairi…give me a chance. If not for a brother, then for a lover...Please?"

Kairi's fear dissipated quickly, but as replaced by jaded anger. She glared at Leon. "I told you not to talk to me." And just as cruelly as she said that, she stood up and turned her back on him.

Leon's face turned into a glare for a minute second. Then, with determination on his face, he stood up rapidly, placing one hand on the table in front of him, and he leaped over it. Yuffie let out an exclamation of surprise and Kairi turned. Leon stood just behind her and she jumped in surprise. Her surprise though, soon turned to anger.

"What?!" she protested rudely.

"Let me _please_ prove it to you!"

She breathed deeply, as if trying to catch her breath. "Look. I'm confused. I don't know what to do, what to say, how to react. I deal with things with anger."

"_We both do_," he just nodded but thought _"It'll be hard, but since I'm the same way, I can accept it easier."_

Silence reigned over the pair, and Yuffie looked on fearful and curious. Kairi breathed in and out slowly. Leon just watched, waiting for an answer.

" I …maybe, …" she stopped, trying to think, but her mind was empty. "Fine." she said abruptly. "I'll go to that place." her eyes had been darting back and forth quickly, After her curt statement she shot her eyes back to Leon's face, which was relieved that she was done being angry and had accepted his proposal, she shot him the most intense glare. She shoved away from him and slammed her bedroom door shut.

Starring at her door and exit, he muttered, "that stupid bipolar little..." he hissed out the rest of his air and sat down heavily in his chair. His eyebrows knitted together tightly in a frown as he slumped greatly, legs sticking out, as his fork just stabbed the wooden table over and over again.

xxxx

Days went by and the plans for the next trip to their destination was booked. Kairi and Leon alone were going, because they didn't have money for three people, but also because Yuffie didn't want to go.

They bought only one room that had two beds and a small bathroom. It was small and cramped, but enough room to live sufficiently.

The ship was actually not meant for transportation, and meant for importing and exporting but it had a few rooms. The rooms were just smaller than average.

Leon walked ahead of Kairi. He carried her bag, which was a bit of Yuffie's things and some of Leon's.

He walked up, a little unsurely, and looked around for the captain. He saw the first mate and went up to him.

"Excuse me sir, I need to find the boarding rooms."

"Down the companionway by the bow and then the first three lefts and you're in the right hall." The mate turned back to his previous conversation.

Leon went down the companionway with Kairi tagging along. He felt stuffed inside the small airless passages. He struggled through the halls with the two bags, looking for door 3A. Eventually, with a few wrong turns and a few asked directions, they found their room.

"Here we are." Leon said as he placed the bags down. He opened the door and stepped inside. It was very small, and very cramped. The entire room was about six feet by ten feet. There was one small closet two hammocks, hung by one hook opposite each other. Once they were laid out completely, they would be opposite catty-corner, one on top of another, with the door across from them.

"Well. It's not much, but it's the only home we've got for the next while."

Kairi hadn't said a word. She was looking around bemused. Life would be interesting for the next little bit.

Leon unpacked their items and said he would take the top bunk. Kairi just stood in the corner watching him. Once he was done, he stood up and a knock came at the opened door. A friendly face poked through of a young man.

"Hello. I just saw you were here. I'm next door, in 2A."

Leon, being the typical 'Leon' he was, didn't trust nor like him.

"So?" the boy's eyes frowned as he could see he wasn't welcomed.

Kairi spoke for the first time sonce coming aboard.

"Oh, don't mind my _brother_." She said, sneering the word brother. "He's always moody. I'm Kairi."

"Kairi! Don't give stuff like that away! You don't know who this is!" Leon groaned and sort of snapped.

" I don't give a damn how much on defense you had to live your life. I'm not going to live mine on defense because I won't meet interesting people. Go away." She turned back to the boy.

"And your name is?"

"I'm Phreterik. Pleased to meet you." He stuck out a hand to shake, and Kairi took it.

"Same."

Kairi turned around having just ' a feeling' someone was there. Leon was standing just behind her, with the nastiest look on his face.

She sighed, annoyed. "What is your problem Leon? Grow up and don't so protective of me."

Phreterik could easily see what was happening. It was just typical brotherly thing.

"Um, I could come back another time." He whispered.

"No, don't bother. How long have you been on board?" Kairi asked her new friend.

"All day."

"Good. Then you can show me around the boat. I have no idea of the lay out, and I could use a guide." Kairi said.

Phreterik smiled. "I'd be happy too." He smiled a bit nervously, and offered his arm. Kairi smiled and stepped out of the room. Leon was just about to follow the door slammed shut in his face. He bellowed quietly and threw the door opened.

"_Don't you dare go with him!" _he yelled at her.

She whirled around and barked. "You tell me what to do again and I will get off the boat. I don't have to go back with you. I can go join Sora."

Leon ground his teeth, knowing she was well right. "I'm coming then,"

"I'd rather you not."

"I'm coming and that's final."

"Says who?" The whole time, Kairi was almost also showing off to Phreterik. But now, she wasn't. she dropped her voice. "I don't want you to come because you always ruin stuff for me. Ever since…that night…you've been up my ass. Can I please have time alone?"

This was the first time Kairi ever said anything heartfelt to him so he decided to let it go.

"Fine. Whatever. Go."

"Bye!" Kairi stood on tiptoe and kissed him on the cheek, the first time she'd done that to him since she found out about her true origin.

She skipped off with Pheterik to go see the ship. The ship of the future…Adventurus Futuras.

**A/N:: Another chapie...nothing new, but Happy New Years!!!!! any way does _someone_ want to review????**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Lana stood next to the stove, with warm oats in a pot. Kayl had already left for his 'work' -whatever that meant. Lana set a bowl for herself and ate the warm oats, covered lightly with sugar and cinnamon. It was still dark outside; the sun having hardly risen yet.

Kayl had gone in extra early to work today because he wanted to get as much done as quickly as possible. They were both going to visit his brother for a few days to introduce her to the family. His sister and mother would be joining coming to Kayl's house in a few months, having still her children's education to finish its yearly course.

It was about a three hour trip and Lana was looking forward to meeting his family. The only thing Lana wished was for her parents to have accepted Kayl so his family could know her family. It broke her heart to see her mother and father would never be part of a one big family.

Lana looked around, feeling an almost unnecessary need to clean. Ever since she had become a wife, and playing the part, she'd accepted her cleaning wifely duties with happiness. She assumed the drive to make life perfect for him would eventually cease, but for now, the will to make it perfect was strong.

xxxx

Lana was sweeping the last remains of the floor when she heard loud obnoxious and quite bad singing. She recognized it was Kayl's voice and in a snappy manner went to shut him up. She opened the door and right as she was about to snap at him, he thrust a large bouquet of flowers in her open arms. He stopped his singing and kissed her on the cheek, saying, "And how is my beautiful wife this fine afternoon?" he let himself in, but only after spanking her butt. She jumped and whispered, "Jeez!" and then turned. She brought the flowers in and tried to find a vase. But none had been bought!

"Umm, Kayl? There's no vase!"

He looked at her; blushing slightly, hidden behind a bunch of flowers. He thought of his love for her. His beautiful, small, precious wife. She was perfect. And his. She chose him over her beliefs. That made him feel extra loved. His gaze made her blush even more and she gently but nervously set down the flowers. She stood there, confused while he just looked at her.

"Umm, Kayl?"

"Come here."

"What?"

"Come here Lana." She came to him, and he pulled her into his grasp. He hugged her and titled her head up to his. He placed his lips gently on her lips, almost not even touching. His hand traveled slowly down the small of her back and he pressed her close to him. He loved her everyday more and more and could not get enough of her.

"Kayl?"

"Yes love." He whispered, his voice thick.

She stopped talking, her train of thought almost gone. "We…we need to go."

He drew back and looked at her eyes. She was everything he was right now, and he was able to blink back enough sanity to realize she was right. The after noon was late, and they had to go.

"Alright, let's go." He turned to leave to pack. "But you don't get away from me that easy!"

xxxx

Kayl had hired a cabby to drive them to his brother Catash's house. Lana and Kayl had ridden in the carriage for an hour, loving each other more and more.

Lana, being curious about his brother asked many questions. He tried to answer as honestly as he could, but as much as he didn't want to scare her he wanted to warn her.

xxxx

After three hours, and three half hour breaks, (for the horses) the pair arrived at Catash's house. He was waiting outside when the cabby pulled up and Lana looked at him.

"He looks just like you!" she exclaimed.

He smiled and laid an arm around her possessively. "Just remember what I told you about him…" he whispered in her ear.

The cabby stopped and Catash walked down the steps to go greet them. He opened the door and out came Kayl.

"Catash! Long time no see, eh?" he grasped his brother in a tight hug and Catash hugged back.

"How you been Kayl? It's been what, four years?"

Lana's eyes, hidden in the cabby widened. How could you not see a sibling for four years?! Even her sister came three times a year at least.

"So where's this lovely bride I've heard so much about?" Catash asked, leaning into the cabby. Secretly, he thought she was going to be plain. Just one of those feelings.

When she extended a small light hand sculpted finely into his outstretched polite hand, he was almost taken aback. Her slender arm came out, and a dainty foot stepped onto the rung on the cabby. Her torso rapidly came into the sunlight and she instinctively squinted. Her face was tiny and petite, but very pretty! Her pupils were wide, and her hair tousled.

"My my…Kayl! Well done!" he escorted her out and down the carriage, where she blushed and thanked him. She instantly left his side though for Kayl's. Her timid attribute greatly attracted him.

"Well come on in!" Catash led the way into the house, chatting nonstop like annoying people do.

The three walked into the house and were seated down in the living room. Lana looked around as Catash called for food and drinks.

"So Lana, how did you two meet?" He always looked at her and never at Kayl. She noticed this, rather quickly and almost tried pleading to Kayl for help. He though of course couldn't help her much.

"Well, we met at a fair. And then just kept…meeting."

"Sounds romantic." His voice had a hint of sneer in it. Kayl looked at him like he was insane.

The rest of the day passed without much incident. Lana took a sisterly liking to Catash, and he in return took a brotherly liking to her. But Kayl still didn't trust him much.

That night, Kayl and Lana shared a room four doors down from the master bedroom in which Catash had his little nightly extravaganzas. Before departing together, Catash winked at Lana and muttered to Kayl to not 'break' her. Kayl glared at his brother and he snickered and bounced away.

Once in the room, Kayl pleaded with Lana to go away from here.

"Yes, I want to. I try to like him, but I think my efforts are in vain. He is my brother-in-law, so I can't not like him. I feel bonded, but that's as far as my liking goes. But Kayl, we can't leave. Not now. Not at least until we finish a few days. It looks bad."

"Who are _we_ impressing Lana? No one. Let's just go." He took her elbows in his hands and brought her close to him. She rested her hands on his muscular chest and played with a button on his shirt absentmindedly.

"No one. I know. But to your brother, I don't want to exclude him."

Kayl sighed. "Alright. We'll stay. But one day shorter than planned."

"Wonderful." She stood up on her toes and pressed her self to his lips and embrace. He wrapped his arms around her and laid her down on the bed where they explored the great pleasures of the night.

xxxx

It was four in the morning. Everyone was asleep. Men and women and children were warm tucked into their beds, enjoying their childish dreams.

There were some, though, who were not asleep. Other men, the unsatisfied, lusty ones were up, wide awake, hidden in the deepest sins of the night. Women of the night opened themselves to these men who paid great for them. These women were the only women who could talk freely with others about the bodies of men and women and how they work in regards to nightly pleasures and _accidents_ that happen from them.

xxxx

Lana lay awake with her hands tucked above by her head. What did it mean? Could she be…? Maybe. Is that good? Or bad? Was it too early? Could they afford it?

All these questions had to be answered. But there was one question she needed to answer before any others.

She looked at Kayl. He was sound asleep. She breathed deeply and breathed out, sighing. She got up and from her nudity dressed herself in a simple dress, fit for outside work. She grabbed a thick navy blue cloak and swung it around her and clasped it. She eased open the door and tip-toed out the door. She walked down the hallway, freezing every time her step creaked.

Eventually, she made it out side the front door, where she hurried away into the night.

xxxx

Catash sat up in his chair, playing with his dartboard. He heard squeaking of footsteps. They weren't going to the bathroom. So where? He waited until the sly person was outside. Figuring it to be Kayl, he'd jump him once he caught up. But it was a female body! He'd no visitors that night so it could only be Lana!

What was she doing out?

He followed her.

xxxx

Lana raced down the pathways to the lower end of the city. It was a fifteen minute walk and she was thankful it wasn't longer.

By the time she got there, she was winded slightly but stood for a moment and caught her breath.

xxxx

Catash caught up to her and waited too see where she would go next.

xxxx

Her breath caught up with her, she looked around, saw no one and went to a nearby door. She opened it and yellow light poured out into the street. She closed the door swiftly, and left the dark corners of the night.

xxxx

Catash stared in shock.

_What was she doing in a whore house!?_

**A/N:: Yay! another update! next one sooner...promise!! Reviews are nice!!!! Gasp a _whore_ house!!!! waha. enjoi while i go back to my school work!!!**


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

"So where would you like to go first?" asked Phreterik.

"Hmm…well, honestly, I don't care. How about the galley? Food is always good."

"Well, we go this way…"

He led her down a hallway and up a few companionways, and she was at the small kitchen. They were introduced to the cook and he just let them eat a bit and talk there, eating. The kitchen was atcually spacious for a kitchen. The cook literally lived there, in it, and he also had one table with three chairs. The captian usually came to eat alone, but sometimes he would get other visitors.

"So why are you on the boat?" Kairi asked Phreterik.

"Well, I was sent by my father to go out and explore. I did, and I'm going home now. What about you?"

"Well, I…I'm sailing to find out about my mother's homeland."

"Huh. And your brother's bringing you along?" He asked.

"Yea."

"So how old are you?" he leaned back in his chair, getting more relaxed.

"I don't know." She blurted out. She'd said that her whole life and was accustomed to it. The people on the island knew her story and forgot she never knew. They accepted it and she and they were accustmed to it. It didn't bother her that she never knew her age but the people always felt bad bringin it up. Once Sora turned sixteen, she felt she was too, roughly and wanted to say she was a certain age, but years of habit proved to be more instinctive than she realized.

"You don't know? Why? What happened?"

She looked away for a second and then looked back. "Nothing." She was thankful when he took the hint and dropped the subject.

"So you're sixteen?"

"Yep."

"I'm seventeen."

"Cool."

"Yeah."

After a few minutes of awkward silence, the pair was able to create an interesting topic, and for the next hour or so, Kairi and Phreterik sat talking. They had unintentionally given up about the tour and preferred talking. They joked and laughed about different things, like stupid things they've done, and Kairi grew to like him very much.

He had a round face, and thick long eyebrows, over top the kindest and most inviting eyes she had every seen. His smile was cute, with a few slightly crooked teeth so as to show innocence and youngness. He also had very shortly cut black hair. She thought him cute and kind, with a very interesting background.

He on the other hand, thought she was very pretty and loved her red-cropped hair. It showed a sort of 'punk' to her. He thought she was easy to talk to, and he liked that. He liked her big eyes that were open books to her mind. He could see right through her eyes that were unveiled and he sensed everything that was from guilt to lies, truth to confusion. Of course, he saw when there was happiness, and what he really loved, was that she was truly happy with him, and that her sadness and confusion was from her brother. He wanted to ask her about it, let her confide in him, but he would not. This was her personal business, and he could not pry without her invitation.

As they were talking, they felt a shudder in the boat.

"What was that?!" Kairi cried in a panic, grabbing hold of the table and chair she was in.

Phreterik's face lit up. "Come on! The boat's leaving port!"

"What?!" Phreterik jumped and held out his hand to Kairi. He smiled and beckoned her to go with him.  
"We need to see the ship leave! It's really amazing!"

Kairi took his hand, but said, "We need to go get Leon though. He might want to see it."

Phreterik sighed. He didn't want to without knowing him, but he hated Leon. Well, more so was just scared. "Fine, but we have to hurry!"

Kairi and Phreterik ran through the halls, laughing as they bumped into sailor after sailor. They made it to her door and Kairi paused to catch her breath.

The door flew open and Kairi jumped, then burst our laughing.

"Are you alright?! What happened?" Leon asked, drawing her into his arms.

Kairi's laughter subsided fast as she struggled to get out of his powerful embrace.

"Relax Leon. Phreterik said it was the boat leaving and I came to get you. Come on! We're going to go see the ship take off from port. Care to join?"

Leon jumped at the chance to watch Phreterik carefully and see what he was all about. He agreed and Kairi clapped her hands like a child and her and Phreterik ran off to see the ship leave.

xxxx

The ship was beautiful. Her sails were tall and proud and her masts stood straight as ever. She was fasted to the dock still and the cleats were cut free of the rope. Phreterik sighed as he looked over the railing. He loved the water and ocean. The rocking of the ship during storms. It was all adventuresome and daring. It was great.

Kairi looked over at the dock. People were waving and laughing, some were crying, and some were interested. The sailors stood all in the masts and sails. At the same time, a voice cried out and the sails were all dropped and grew to be huge white monstrous sails that would power them all the way to their journey.

Kairi exclaimed in awe about them.

"It's so beautiful!"

"Yea…" answered Phreterik and Leon at the same time. Phreterik didn't make notice of it, but he was feeling a bit awkward.

The ship slowly moved away, a shudder here, and a shudder there. She was rubbing against the dock. They stood looking at the early day and watched the dock leave them. It became smaller and smaller until it disappeared from site all together.

"They're gone Kairi. We're going back home. We'll finally be a family." Leon looked at her, hoping to see some belief of his words.

Kairi smiled very weakly, projecting the meaning that she didn't believe him, but wouldn't say anything contradictory.

Phreterik leaned down onto his hands which were flat against the high wooden bulwarks.

The trio stood watching the horizon for a long time in silence, their minds empty. The sailors behind them bustled about their work, ignoring them as directed.

The ocean in it of itself was stunning. Leon, though he didn't want to admit it, had never seen such a large body of water. He found it spectacular. The water was a solid color; one couldn't see through it unlike in a tall glass.

Finally the day reached a morning peak before it headed into the afternoon and Kairi was ready to go do something else. She left the two boys in which both decided to follow her. Leon looked at Phreterik and started walking faster than him. Phreterik saw that and walked faster than Leon. That pissed Leon off so he ran in front of him, and Phreterik ran in front of Leon. Leon's upper lip rose in a growl and Phreterik answered back by bringing up his fists.

Kairi felt something not right. She turned around to see Leon hurl himself at Phreterik who was caught completely off-guard.

"Leon! What are you-?! _Get off of him!_ Leon! Oh!" She tried pulling Leon off yet he was so strong he hardly noticed her.

Phreterik was able to worm out of his grasp stood up and hightailed it for his own room.

"What are you doing!? Can't you leave me alone?! I don't need a protector! I'm fine!" she yelled at him.

Leon looked ashamed and saddened. He was doing everything wrong. Why couldn't he just be good at telling people they are his younger sister and they'd believe him? He sighed as she burst into tears and ran after Phreterik.

"Phreterik!" She called. He was in his room and she knocked.

He opened the door slowly and she peaked in. His face was bloody and swollen.

"What happened?! All this is Leon's work?!" Kairi exclaimed, her face's tears stopping, but a sob or two still escaped.

Phreterik nodded and pulled her inside. She sat on the bed and looked up at him. (The room had a bed because it was a one person room.)

"What is wrong with your brother? He mauled me!" Phreterik glared darkly at the bed post.

Kairi sighed, "He's protective of me. He doesn't like anyone else between us."

"Has he always been like this or until you had your first suitor?" The conversation was getting almost uncomfortable, but Kairi felt she needed a friend who was there, unlike Sora who was gone, and someone that she _chose _as a friend, unlike Yuffie who was Leon's friend more than anything.  
"No. Only for as long as we've known each other."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Phreterik had calmed down a bit by now and could think more rationally but still he was swirled in his own anger and fear and humiliation.

"I met my brother for the first time about a month ago." She said bluntly.

"You...you never knew him?" he looked at her surprised and felt instnalt y sorry His face relaxed of all his frowns in pity.

"Until then, I did not know who I was, where I came from, who my family was. I was separated from my family when I was three. My parents are dead, Leon thought he lost his entire family, and now that he has found me, he doesn't want to let me go. I'm his life. He died the day I died thirteen years ago, and once he met me, Yuffie, his friend who we were with, noticed a change in him for the better. He is the way he is because he devotes himself to a life of physical and mental pain to distract himself from the loss of his family. If he were to lose me to someone else, I'm afraid of what he'd do. He's trying to keep me with him at all costs. We are the only thing we have. My adoptive parents are gone…I don't know where they are. I kind of got flown somewhere else, and landed in Leon's town." She finished and lapsed into silence.

"That's crazy."

"Tell me about it. That is where we're going; to go to the home where our parents last were before they died. Supposedly we're going to find our grandparents." She looked up at him to see his reaction.

"Well, I don't know what to say."

"Please let's still be friends! I need someone to talk to, to get away from Leon once in a while! And to teach him I can have friends and still be his sister."

"I never said we couldn't be friends…" he looked around awkwardly.

"Oh good…" Kairi stood up. "Now let's dress those wounds."

**A/N:: Midterms are absoulte hell. I hate them. Normal updates, but i haven't written anything for a while. Well, reviews are nice:)**


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

_What was she doing in a whore house!?_

Lana took timid steps into a place where she felt she was way above: A brothel. One of the darkest most sinful places she could ever imagine. With her cloak hood pulled up above her head, shielding her from lookers, she walked up to a lonely waitress who was sitting down, waiting for night to be over.

"Miss? I need questions answered. Is there a way you could help me?"

"Wot's yer deary mind want tah know?" she talked with a thick accent.

"Womanly questions. Please, can we go someplace private to talk?" Lana asked.

"My rate is 20 munny's an hour." She stated.

Lana's eyes widened. She'd only brought 30.

"Fine. Payment after though."

"Wotever soots yehs fine. This way." And she led Lana down a dark hallway to a little room lightened with warm lights of red and blue hues. It was decorated somewhat tacky.

"Well, my name is Violet. And who're you?" she said, dropping her accent.

"I'm no one of concern. But you may call me Ell." She hadn't even taken her hood off.

"Madam, I'm not going to report you. Your payment of munny also includes secrecy."

Lana breathed deeply. "Very well." And she took her hood off.

"So what do you want to know?"

"What does it mean not getting my monthly?"

Violet's eyes widened. "Talk about abrupt. Well, you're pregnant."

Lana's eyes widened. "No. I can't be!"

"Deary, you are. Are you married?"

"Of course!" Lana took a great offense to that.

"No offense, madam, no offense. But then what are you doing here in this little night club?"

xxxx

Catash sat there, waiting to see what would happen. Should he go in and tell her to come out? That she was his brother's wife and being a whore was…..very attractive….

He cursed. But in the end he sat and waited to see what she would do.

xxxx

"I needed to know if I was pregnant. And I can't go to a doctor because doctors are few and sparse. They know a lot of gossip. I need to hide from gossip. Personal reason. And here, no one would talk, at least if they did, they know a false name."

"I see. Then is that all?"

"No. What happens when you're pregnant? Please, tell me everything. I need to know. I've been married about well…

"I was supposed to marry this man. But I didn't want to. He was my best friend and I can't marry my best friend. But I had previously known my future husband and we met as friends and soon grew to love each other. He took me out one random evening to his friend's temple and we were married. That was my first time.

"But no one knew. No one knew I was married. I wore my wedding ring around a necklace and for two months roughly, I suffered silently dreading my wedding day, not knowing who I would pick. My husband or my best friend. Eventually, in my wedding, right before I said my vows, I cracked and knew I had to spend my life happy. Had I married my fiancée, I would have been miserable. Married to my husband, I could be happy. I chose the selfish route. I ran out of the temple and met my husband. We ran off together. And for three weeks from three days ago, we've been together. And happy."

"So you made love about three months ago?"

"Yes, and the whole time, I haven't had my monthly three times now. Am I really pregnant?" Lana dared to hope. But Violet was the 'expert' so she'd have to trust her.

"Yes Ell. You are. And you should be far enough you most likely will not lose the babe."

"What?! Lose it?! How?! Why?!" Almost in a panic, she turned to her consultant looking for a shred of comfort.

"Relax deary. You're not going to miscarry. Everyone here who's had a babe has always never lost one after three months. You're safe. Unless you get your monthly. Then you have miscarried. But you should be fine."

"So am I completely safe?"

Not wanting to scare her more, she lied and said a guaranteed yes, but she knew there's always chance you could lose it.

"Okay. I'm pregnant." Abruptly, she stopped. Her eyes widened with pleasure. "I'm pregnant. Oh hell I'm pregnant! Can you believe it?! I'm pregnant!" She stood up and hugged Violet as hard as she could, enjoying herself, reveling in her happiness. She spun around thrilled.

"Yes deary, now sit." Violet couldn't understand her happiness. She rubbed her hands over her own stomach, knowing there was a growing soul in her body. Of course there was no way she knew who the father was. Though for a pregnant whore, as herself, would lose half a year of work. No man would ever want to pay a pregnant woman over three months.

"So what else do I have to know? Like, what happens after how ever long?"

She dryly laughed. "Nine months. And then, you'll feel something, and it will feel wet. That means you are having the babe _now_. And then usually, for the last month you are bedridden, you give birth in your bed. Your breasts will swell with milk and the babe needs to be fed often and regularly for a while."

"From…my breast?" she stared, her eyes wide.

"Yes, know I can see you are a woman who has money. I would, if I were you, find a young group of women to be around and ask them questions. Or someone else that has had experience. Maybe befriend a midwife. Hire a nurse perhaps, whichever."

"Ok. A nurse. And what will it need for daily needs?"

"A crib. A rocking chair is always good for mothers to rock their babes asleep and some toys. Blankets are important, especially in cold weather. Babes get cold fast."

"Is that all?"

"Mostly. If you have more questions, you can come back. Since we have not used up an hour, it would be free of charge." She put on a big fake smile and looked at her, now a whore once again, and not a consultant.

"Oh, ok. Well, thank you very much Violet. Your information will be very helpful. Thank you." She curtsied awkwardly, ready to leave this whore house. She opened the door and let her self out. She headed to her left, going towards the main bar. Once in there, she looked around and the few gross men looked at her. She had forgotten her hood.

"Hey sweet girl. Why don't you come up and give this old man a little kiss on the cheek, eh?"

Her eyes widened in fear.

"'ey boys! This heres little gir' o' ours is a 'ittle virgin!" a man with a big fat cigar in his mouth looked at her hungrily.

"I'm…I'm not for sale!" she tried to defend herself.

"Of curse nut! Weed on'y 'ike ta rent yer sweet little hole!" the men roared with laughter and Lana looked around hopeless.

"Yehs! Just have a little poke in there once or twice!"

"Please! Let me go!" They had grabbed on her wrist, pushing her down into a table.

"Shut yer trap missy and open yer legs!"

"No! Please!"

"You ge' off 'her this verily instant!" A strong feminine voice carried out.

"Eh! Violet! Come here my sweet!" the men all cheered.

"Get away from her!" She picked up Lana and brought her closer to her. She brought her to the front door.

Lana was close to tears.

"T-thank you! I was almost raped!" she breathed out.

"Nonsense. They was only having a bits of fun. Now cheer up. I don't like teary people. Remember. You're pregnant."

That instantly perked her up.

"Yes, you're right. I am!" she picked her skirts up and tied her cloak around her neck, pulling her hood down. "Again, thank you Violet for everything! You've really helped me! Good-bye!" and she turned out the door and headed for home, with the happiest smile on her face.

xxxx

Catash watched her as she left, ready to follow. But what was on her face, but a smile of…pride. Pride she had successfully cheated behind her husbands back? Well, maybe she'd be open to him.

He fled silently behind her and crawled back into bed a while after her.

xxxx

She crawled into bed with her husband. Wide awake, she stroked his back lovingly. He instinctively turned to her touch and turned over on his other side and slid her into his grasp lovingly and protectively. She snuggled into the warm creases of his bare skin, falling asleep from his soothing breathing.

**A/N:: Waha! she's pregnant! this should be fun!!! normal updates. reviews are nice! **


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Leon sat in the mess hall of the ship. His head rested on his hands and he punched the wall once in a while.

"Hello mate."

A sailor who was off duty sat in front of Leon, with the chair facing away and the sailor's legs spread around the back of the chair.

Leon looked up and narrowed his eyes. "What?"

"Hey relax. I'm just helping." The sailor held out his hand to shake.

"Go help somewhere else. I don't need help." He didn't accept the hand.

"You're the man who attacked that younger dude over that pretty girl. Who is she?"

Leon's head snapped up. "You stay away from my sister." He snapped.

"Mate I've got my own pretty little wifey at home and two kiddies. I don't be looking at other little girls. I just sees a friend who's 'pset."

"Well you would be too if you thought your sister was dead, find her thirteen years later, and she doesn't believe you're related, and then you try and do everything right for her and screw it all up!"

"That's deep man." He just sat there not knowing what to say.

"Yea? You think? Piss off." Leon looked away from him, glowering in his own misery.

"I can't say hows I can help 'n all, but I do know you gots to get away from your sadness and be happy. Just let her know you'll be there for 'er when she needs you." He smiled a bit goofy and looked pleased with himself.

"Yea? Well what if I need her because she is what brought me back from being worse than I am now?" He kept his demeanor of being sad and depressed and angry and hating the world, but he was depending on this sailor to help him.

"What's worse than what you are now?" He asked.

Leon stopped. He was right. He knew exactly what was wrong with Leon.

"You're too uptight, too mad and angry at the world. Just be nice to people. The world hasn't conquered you and it never will. But you don't need to be depressed about it. Take your domineering and show it to the world. Be Kinder. Like, if you're going to be leader of an army, which would suit you well, I think, don't be mean. Be kind. Get the job done with as few casualties as possible, which includes not hitting your own men. So don't hit that boy. He has taken a fancy to your sister, and it will end soon enough. And she will always be your sister and no one can take that away from you." He stopped and panted once and then breathed normally again.

"Did your parent die when you were eight and see your younger sister float off with your mother on a raft never to know what happened to them?"

"My parents sold me to the captain of this ship. The captain's a good captain, like, 'e knows his stuff 'n all, but he hates people. And especially me. My talk is the way it is because he hit me so many times in the head and mouth."

"Sorry." Leon stopped the big frown on his face and just sat there.

"Yeah's! You're not frowning! You'll be better. Just think about what I says 'n don't hate the world. The world doesn't hate you. Just don't let it conquer you with a smiles on you face." He got up and left, not even exchanging names.

Leon stared at his back as he walked off and thought about for a bit what he said.

He soon got up and walked back to his room, hoping to find Kairi along the way.

xxxx

Standing outside the door to his room, he heard voices. He paused at stood ther for a moment, recognizing Kairi's voice.

"If he were to lose me to someone else, I'm afraid of what he'd do. He's trying to keep me with him at all costs. We are the only thing we have. My adoptive parents are gone…I don't know where they are. I kind of got flown somewhere else, and landed in Leon's town." She finished and lapsed into silence.

"That's crazy." Phreterik said.

"Tell me about it. That is where we're going; to go to the home where our parents last were before they died. Supposedly we're going to find our grandparents." There was silence.

"Well, I don't know what to say."

"Please let's still be friends! I need someone to talk to, to get away from Leon once in a while! And to teach him I can have friends and still be his sister."

"I never said we couldn't be friends…" he sounded shy now.

"Oh good…" Kairi stood up. "Now let's dress those wounds."

Leon's face turned into complete and utter despair. How could she not stand to be aorund him? What he doing so bad, so wrong?!

Leon opened the door and ran inside he slammed the door shut and cried out. He took out his sword and grabbing it strongly, bent it so that it snapped in half. He cried out in pain as the blade cut him but he felt human with the pain so he picked up the other two swords and snapped them, throwing them into the wall and the door. He grabbed the drawers from the dresser and started ripping them out, screaming when they resisted.

Next door, Kairi heard yelling. She heard banging and kicking and screaming and wondered what was going on. She had just a little bit more to go with Phreterik's wounds and carefully bandaged a little more and applied some more salve. As soon as she was done, she blurted out 'be right back' and ran out the room.

The door to her own room was closed and she saw the tips of about two blades barely poking through and she cried out in shock.

Leon! What the hell are you doing?!" Kairi opened the door cautiously as she saw Leon punch the wall.

"Go away! You said you wanted to get away from me, so go! Now!" Leon snarled at her, before turning back to his anger.

Kairi stared, hurt by what he said, then realized he had heard what she said to Phreterik.

"Oh, Leon, no! Stop! Please!" Kairi ran up to him and grabbed his arm. She pulled and then when he was off balance, she pushed his hard and he tottered, trying to regain his balance. He tripped over his own feet and his arms flew out behind him, trying to get balance. He fell backwards, and landed, hitting his head hard on the floor. He relaxed and stared blankly at the ceiling.

"Kairi, please tell me what I'm doing wrong." He whispered quietly.

Kairi kneeled beside him, pitying him. "You're expecting too much of yourself and me. I can't always be by your side forever; you have to let me go, and you're trying too hard to make me believe we're related. Just give me time and some more space."

"I'm trying. I was talking to someone and they said I'm really harsh to the world."

"Leon, you're harsh to everything. The world, yourself, people. What you did to Phreterik is wrong. There's nothing against being friends with someone else. The way you treated Sora…it's wrong. And to yourself, you're horrible. The thirteen years of physical and mental torture you put yourself through. It's too much. I could do some things you could, but I see that when we worked out, you slacked off. You never sweated. Why do you do this?" She looked upon his face which was still blank.

"Our father was in the Secret Society of the Heartless. He was killed by them."

"So that is why you devote yourself to all this fighting…"

"If I never found you, I would have gone off fighting the Heartless more. Helped Sora and all." He turned to her where he looked at her eyes. "You don't understand the pain I _have _gone through. Now that you're here, I don't want to lose you again."

Kairi didn't say anything. "You won't lose me. I promise."

"But if I can't get you to believe you're my sister, then how _can_ you promise that?"

She sighed. "I can't. You just have to trust me."

"I'm trying."

"That's good. You'll get better. Don't worry." Changing the topic, she said, "Well, we should get the room cleaned up, and I need to bandage you too."

And for the next while, she forgot all about Phreterik and applied her attention on her brother.

**A/N:: Yep. **


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Lana stood on the porch watching the sunset. The whole day, she had wanted to tell him, but never found the right moment to. She was actually scared as to how he would react, but then again wasn't.

The sun sunk behind the buildings faster and faster until it just disappeared from sight.

"Hey Lana." Hands slid down her arms dominantly and she felt Kayl press against her body.

She felt a head lean down and kiss her on the neck, traveling up to under her ear where she felt a head turn towards the mans. She opened her closed eyes and saw who it was.

Catash had her next to him, and as she felt his hardness, he kissed her again and again.

"Come my sweet. Relax like you did last night for whoever." She stood there rigid, confused when she let out a shriek.

"_What?!_ Oh! I can't believe you're doing this! Get away! You're disgusting!"

She pushed him away, grossed out.

"Lana. Come on. If you cheated on your husband with whoever last night, you could do the same with me!"

"What?" Kayl stood there in the doorway.

Lana's eyes widened. "He's accusing me of cheating and he's making moves on me!" she pointed a finger and even though it was the truth, it was the least convincing truth he'd ever seen.

"Lana, I saw you last night! I followed you!" Her eyes widened and she silently pleaded for him not to spill her secret. Kayl _had_ to hear she was pregnant from her! Not him! "You went into a whore house! Why?! Only whores go there!"

"Is this true Lana?" Kayl asked.

"What?! No! I…" she looked at his face and back at Catash. She hung her head, knowing she was defeated. "Yes, I went."

"Hah! I knew it! She's cheating on you. Sorry mate. Your pain, my pleasure. Can I have her?"

"GET OUT YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Kayl bellowed.

Lana moaned in fear. She opened her mouth to speak.

"What?! What could you possibly have a logical reason for going to a whore house?! I'd like to know!"

"I…I have my reasons!"

He leaned in her face. "Like…you're selling your body?!"

She snapped. She was surprised she hadn't yet cried. But now she was. Tears flowed from her eyes freely. "Why are you jumping to conclusions?! I thought you open-minded! At least give me a chance to explain myself!"

"There's only one explanation for you being in a _whore house!_ _I_ think my brother might be right, you w-"

"_I'm pregnant! That's why! I went to find out answers! Doctors are few and know the gossip and they could find me! But a whore wouldn't! I'm pregnant and having a baby in six months!"_

He was speechless. His wife, she went to a whore house to find out answers. But that all made sense. Where else would she go?

"Lana…you're what?"

"I'm pregnant, you idiot. And don't you go calling me names. You should really find out other sides before you jump to conclusion." She narrowed her eyes at him and turned to go inside.

"Wait!"

"Leave me alone. You were going to call me a whore. I know." She stalked up the stairs into her room and shut the door on his face.

"Open up!"

"No!"

"But you're pregnant!"

"I'm not having the baby now!"

"But you could!"

"Piss off!"

"Lana!"

"What now?"

"Please?"

"Shut up."

"Let me in!"

"Go away."

"Open the door!"

"Screw off."

"Lana!"

She opened the door. "I love you. I wanted to tell you I was pregnant when I wanted to. Instead you forced me into telling you at the wrong time, and now you want me to come skipping back into your arms. Well I won't. You're going to have to earn my trust again. You have six months." And she slammed the door shut.

xxxx

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Kayl stood in Catash's face, mad as ever.

"Relax! I thought if she cheated on you she could cheat with me on you! She's hot you know. Small but hot. She needs a man who could show her the great things of sex. Sorry, but you don't cut it."

"My wife's pregnant! You stay away from her!"

"Why?"

Kayl's eyes widened and then narrowed into a frown. He stormed up the stairs and with his massive body, threw himself into the door. He heard a loud shriek from in side and a crack. He leaned back and threw himself again. The door flew down and he fell down with his eyes shut tight.

"Kayl! What are you doing?!"

He looked at her furiously. "A small bit of concern would be nice." He growled.

"Be glad I acknowledged you." She turned away from him.

"Get packed; we're leaving."

"No." she sat down on a chair opening a book, 'hardly' listening to him.

"Yes! Catash is ready to put you down his pants. We're leaving before he can hurt you."

"Maybe I'd rather stay here! maybe he won't call me a _whore_!" she turned back to her interesting book.

"What!? He'd rape you once I left!"

"Consensual _is_ in your vocabulary," she muttered. "Really? You care that much to want to get away before he hurts me?"

Thinking he had made progress, he dropped his voice to a loving tone. "Yes Lana, I –"

"_Maybe you should have thought about that before you call me a whore! Get out! Leave! Go talk to your brother! I'm done listening to you!" _There was no way she had the physical strength to push him out of the room, but her tone made him as limp as he could manage and she merely had to point and he'd go.

"Fine. I'm going. Call me when you want to talk." And he left. He went downstairs where he drowned his sorrows with whiskey.

Lana on the other hand, flung herself onto her bed and bawled. She hated her marriage in an argument; she wanted it to end. But he almost called her a whore!

She rolled over on her side, placing her hand on her lower stomach, 'petting' the baby. "Oh Baby, you don't know the trouble you've suddenly caused. Your daddy, he just…just jumps to conclusions. But I love you. You're mine and no one else's. Not even his. I'm the one bearing you, you're mine. And I'll love you forever. I'll treat you good. You'll live a happy long life with us always by your side. I'll never leave you." She rubbed her stomach and laid her head down as she fell asleep.

**A/N:: Yo. review...yah?**


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

The sun was setting on the horizon and Kairi stood alone on the bowsprit watching the shrinking sun and feeling the heat go down. The sky was turning bright orange and purple, dotted with clouds. Winds rushed past through her short hair. The world was hers and she was the only one in it. No one to bother her, no one to tell her what to do. She looked down and the waves were shooting by so fast. The ship rocked and splashed into waves. Spray would come up and hit her in the face sometimes, and it cooled her fast. Looking down still, she saw shapes under the water. An animal leaped out of the water, flying trough the air. She jumped back, eyes wide when it disappered. More came, and soon a whole pod was jumping out of the water, and through the air. She laughed and watched them play and frolic. They left later and she looked up again. The sun was half gone. She stood up straight and further out on the bowsprit. She reached the line the mast was tied to and grabbed it with one arm. The other arm was hanging out to the side a bit and she closed her eyes. The wind was rushing by so fast, and the ship was rocking up and down, it was like flying. She opened her eyes again slowly; the sun was almost gone. She relaxed her arm and stared at that dying sun. Shrinking lower and lower, it disappeared, with a green flash lighting lightly on the dot where the sun just was. It was gone. She gripped the line with her other arm and hugged it, resting her head on it.

A body came up behind her, and placed his hands on her arms.

She opened her closed eyes and turned. Leon stood there with love in his eyes. She smiled meekly and turned back to the fading horizon.

Speaking softly, he began, "I remember the day you were born.

"Daddy came to get me and I had no idea what was going on. Mother was screaming and crying and I was scared. Then he brought me upstairs, and I went into the room. She had a tiny little baby in her arms. It was so small and tiny. And I hated it." His voice changed from love to guilt. Kairi turned around and looked at him, pity again in her eyes.

"You got all the attention and Mother's especially. You smelled and cried and was noisy. You had changed my life. And I didn't like it.

"But then, I gave you your first birthday present and you loved it. You hugged me and I remember thinking how she's not as bad as she was. Maybe she isn't horrible. And soon I realized people were paying attention to me too, and I grew to love you. You became my life and I couldn't live without you. I grew protective, I spoke for you , I got you things.

"When you were…gone…I cried for days. My baby sister, only three years old, she was gone. How could I live? I was heartbroken, devastated, my life was gone. My grandmother took me in and raised me for three years. I worked out, went into gangs, drugged up my body, trying to forget you. I never could. I thought what I was doing was fine and okay, knowing I'd forget you, but then I'd come back home and there was your picture in Gramma's face and I felt so guilty. But I couldn't stop. I fould out about the details of _why_ my family was killed and I stopped everything. I would devote myself to destroying all the Heartless as my revenge. And Idid.

"I ran away and stowed away on a ship. I came to Traverse Town and trained myself. I met Yuffie and she helped through the days when I didn't think I'd make it through.

"She found me druggd up on so many pills, trying to kill myself. I tried twice more to kill myself and she found out about it before hand and stopped me. I finally got better but I've always induced pain on myself to try to forget you.

"I can't lose you again. Don't you understand?"

Kairi turned, with tears rolling down her face. She hugged him around the waste tightly, sobbing. "I'm trying, and I'm sorry. I want to believe. I want to help you. You're my brother. But for thirteen years I've lived without any real family and now it's so hard to try and unlearn my past and give myself a new one.

"I know you're my brother, because you look like the boy in my locket and your story backs my beginning and we look alike…but I just can't really believe. But I want to." She cried into his arms and he put his arms around her, hugging her.

"We both have so much to learn about each other." He felt a nod on his chest. "And you're my sister, my baby sister…Kairi…You don't know how long I've wanted to say your name. But I can now. The last time I said your name I was calling out to you. You didn't respond and I called out again. But some man grabbed me from behind and shoved me down the hatchway where I'd be protected. That was the last time I saw you, looking down from the bow at you. You were with Mother on that raft. And then you were gone…"

Kairi stopped sobbing and breathed deeply.

"I'm trying hard too. We both are."

He smiled down at her and she smiled up at him back.

"So, tell me, how did you get that locket?"

She turned around and faced back out at the ocean. His arms were around her in a loving brotherly way. "A little bit ago, I was walking along the beach with Sora. He saw something shiny and when he picked it up, it was a locket. It was pretty so I tried it on, and it fit perfectly. Almost too perfectly."

"Because Mother's body is through you. Made for her, it was made for you."

"Yea, and the pictures…" She turned around opened the locket. In it was her mother and father, and a picture of a young girl and an older boy.

"That's me. And that's them. That's you." He looked at the locket, taking it in his own hands. "I haven't seen their face since that day. I had taken all the pictures of them and hid them away in the attic."

He closed it. "On the back it should say: To You from Me, I Love You." He turned it over and there, almost illegible it shown out like newly found euphoria,

To You from Me, I Love You.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

The following day, the couple packed their bags in absolute silence. They didn't speak to each other. They put their bags in the carriage and Lana went to go say good-bye to Catash partly just to tick off Kayl.

"Good-bye Catash. It was nice meeting you. I hope we can meet again later. Tell me, does your family have large gatherings?"

"Yes we do. For my parents my anniversary. This year they'll be married 25 years so it's a pretty big deal."

"Well, I look forward to that. I'll see you later! Bye Catash!" And she gave him a kiss on the cheek. She walked back to the carriage, not looking at her husband. He held out a hand to help her up the stairs but she ignored those too, helping her own self into the cabin.

The cabin door closed in Kayl's face, shutting him off from coming in the cabin. He sighed then climbed the top to join the driver.

"My wife doesn't want me in there." He mumbled, mad.

"My 'pologees sir. Hep!" the driver snapped the reins and the carriage pulled forward.

Lana sat in the carriage for four hours. The cabby had stopped for a few breaks but whenever Kayl urged her to get out, she glared at him and pulled the blind down.

She sat there, enjoying her own company until the cabby pulled into the lane where they got off. They left the cabby and she walked upstairs, not even touching her bag. Kayl looked at it from behind her and debated whether or not to take it up. It might get her to speak to him again. No, she'd just yell at him and he'd get it in the end.

He took it up anyways, figuring she was pregnant anyways.

He stumbled up the stairs with two large suitcases and saw her standing by the door to his apartment. His heart soared with happiness as she had forgiven him. Then he realized he had the key to the door; she couldn't get it.

Oops.

His heart sunk and he opened the door where he put the suitcases in, blocking the door. He turned around, not even looking at her when he shut the door in her face, locking it.

She gaped, with her mouth wide open. She didn't even say anything and thought about her places to stay. Eventually, she thought of Ebon. She turned on her heel and walked heavily to his door.

She knocked and he answered.

"Hello Lana. What's up?"

"Kayl locked me out of the apartment. I need a place to stay for a bit, do you mind?"

His face looked shocked. "You must have done something real bad. He doesn't do things like that."

"Yes, I know."

"Well, I don't mind if you don't mind living in man crap. The place is dirty."

"I don't mind."

"Well, you're more than welcome." He escorted her inside and she looked around.

"Wow. This _is_ dirty."

"Yep. You can sleep on the couch or in my bed!" he winked at her, making light of a joke.

She laughed honestly and smiled, blushing slightly. "Well, I'll have to decline. Sorry. I doubt Kayl would be too happy!"

"Yea me too."

"Well, you go back to doing whatever. I'm cleaning up." She looked around for a nonexistent broom.

"No! Please don't trouble yourself!"

"Puh-lease Ebon. This place is filthy. You're never going to clean it and your not married so no one will clean it for you, and it's my way of repaying you." She pleaded and batted her eyes.

He gave in and she smiled and searched for a broom.

xxxx

For a while, she cleaned and then she heard a knock on the door. She opened the door to see Kayl there.

He jumped a little bit in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, the _stupid_ thing to do would go in the streets and wander, _or_ come crying back to your arms, begging for forgiveness. Since I am not a stupid woman, I went to the nearest and best resource. Here."

Ebon came up behind. "Hey Kayl. Sup?" he nodded his head in an 'I'm-better-than-you way and smiled.

"Give me my pregnant wife back." Kayl's face glowered.

Loudly and quite obnoxiously, Lana exclaimed, "Oh here we go again! Ebon, don't listen to him. He's been this way with his brother. He's been in a foul mood for a while."

"You're pregnant?" she didn't like his only response was to her pregnancy.

"So?"

"Well congratulations! Sorry, you were saying?"

"Nothing. Bye Kayl." And she shut the door in his face yet again.

"So you're pregnant?"

"As if we didn't just figure that out!" Lana smiled. "Yes. I found out two days ago."

"Well congrats! How long about?" he was happy for her. Other than this little bump in the road, they were going to be happy with the child.

"It should be born in six months. Around April."

"A spring baby. Great!"

She laughed.

xxxx

For the next two days, Lana stayed with Ebon and she had a good time. She didn't talk to Kayl at all. He stayed away. But Ebon, even though he was having a nice time, wondered what happened between them that caused such a rift. They should be loving each other. Lana was more than happy to share the story and he understood her. He thought Kayl shouldn't have jumped to his conclusion, but he assumed that they had both forgiven each other. Likely, they were too prideful to admit they had forgiven each other.

He didn't say anything, knowing they would get back together eventually.

A while later, Lana woke up from a nap and went shopping for food. She left and an hour later, she was coming back. Kayl heard her footsteps and opened the door.

"Lana."

"Yes?" she turned her head to him.

"Please come back! You don't know what it's like to live with you for a while and then you're gone! I need to protect you, watch over you and our baby!"

"My baby you mean."

Kayl decided to argue that later. "Yes, but please come back! I know I've forgiven you! I was just too proud to let you come back! Please Lana! I can't live without you." He stopped, having completed his argument.

"You called me a whore." She whispered. "You don't know how much that hurts...that my own husband would do that. I'm your wife! You don't even trust your brother and yet you sided with him when it suited your need."

Kayl looked so guilty Lana's heart melted. "When you put it in that perspective…"

"Kayl. It's the only perspective. Those are the facts."

"Just please come home. I miss you. My life is empty! The apartment is messy, I haven't had good food, the bed is cold when I wake up… What else can I live without but just feeling your warmth next to me, and now it's gone!"

"I don't know if I'm ready. You called me a whore! Don't you understand?! How would you like it if I accused you of cheating? It's not a good feeling. I felt betrayed!" she protested.

"I'm sorry. I really truly am." He stepped closer to her and cupped his hands around her face. He drew her face close to his and placed his lips slowly onto hers. She let go of the basket of food and it dropped heavily onto his foot.

"_Ow!_ What are you doing to me?!" He jumped up, holding his foot. "That hurt!"

"I'm sure it did. Now go give it to Ebon." And she walked in the door to his apartment.

He growled and picked up the basket. He limped over to Ebon's door, who greeted him with a wide smile. He took the basket silently, and as Kayl was hobbling away still clutching his foot, he called out, "Good luck with her! She's a lot to handle for you!"

He turned around and flicked him the finger and then went back into his apartment, where the love of his life stood with a smirk on her face.

**A/N: I hadn't ever _really_ expeirenced writer's block; I merely thought I did. Now, I am experiencing. and it's really annoying. Also, I have felt deathly ill for the past week, so that's not helping. Yea. Again, another pointless wish...dream...pointless fantasy...review please?**


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

The days passed with ease and time was happy for Kairi. She would watch the sunset every night and then go to sleep in her hammock. She enjoyed the hammock very much with all the rocking it had from the ship. It soothed her the way a rocking baby crib would soothe a baby.

Leon was above her on his hammock and it was comforting knowing her brother was there. For some reason she had a natural love for the ship, but something just wasn't right. Not even something wrong about _this _particular ship, but ships in general. Maybe that was because the last place her parents were alive was on a ship.

When she confronted him about the fear he hugged her and told her he'd always be there to protect her. She smiled and felt more at ease.

Phreterik on the other hand was jumpy around Leon. Every time he saw him he wanted to go hide. Kairi wouldn't let him but he would behave awkwardly. He was openly scared of him and Kairi easily got fed up with it. She knew Leon wouldn't attack him, but she couldn't convince him otherwise.

Soon though, the total time spent on the ship had been a long time, about one or two weeks. It was fun, life on the ship. She'd wake up in the morning and go eat breakfast. The food was nasty, and always the same. But after that, she relaxed, watched the waves, and rode under the bowsprit, in the netting.

Phreterik would join her in the netting, that was meant to catch falling sailors, but that never happened-the sailors were all very experienced. So they would lie on the netting and the ship, from its rocking, would splash them under the water and then they'd come up spluttering. The ship would toss them in the see and if there were dolphins and you opened your eyes under water, you could see them swimming next to you. It was kind of freaky, seeing these almost monsters under water staring at you, but when they jumped out of the water, they were so friendly, you'd forget that they were horrible under the water.

They had lots of fun there, laughing and splashing each other. No one could hear them above the roar of the water and no one could see them, except for the men in the crow's nest. It was their own seclusion from the world and they loved it. They had no one to bother them, and Kairi felt free away from Leon.

xxxx

Climbing out of the bowsprit netting, soaked, Kairi exclaimed at the sudden change in wind. She shivered and cried out above the roar, "It's so cold!"

"It's getting late; the water's cooling. Let's go inside!"

Kairi agreed and Phreterik led the way down the companionway and to their rooms.

Once Kairi was changed into warmer clothes, she went back on deck to go watch the sunset. She stood up on the top of the bowsprit, riding the waves, losing herself to the freedom of the sea, once again. It was currently her favorite pastime. She would miss the feel of the wind through her hair when she left, the glare of the dying sun, but mostly, the salty smell that hung in the air, and inhabited every region of her days.

Kairi left the bowsprit and snuck quietly into her cabin. She dressed silently into her nightclothes, not wishing to disturb her brother.

As she climbed in her hammock, she let out a peaceful happy sigh and fell asleep.

Leon, didn't stir as she walked in the room, preferring to keep his back to the door and not let her know he'd been awake the whole time. As he heard her ragged breathes and sighs turn into one solid even sound, he too drifted off to sleep.

xxxx

The following days had been light for Kairi. Leon had finally relaxed his grip on Kairi and he let her do her own thing. At mealtimes though, it was obvious he did not enjoy the company present, but he made no move to announce it.

During the rest of the day, Kairi and Phreterik would laugh giggle, watch other sailors as they were yelled at by the captain, and shriek at the cold water that hit them as they sat in the bowsprit netting.

They almost behaved like children until such times when they got out of hand. Once, Kairi was being chased by Phreterik and they went all over the ship. She ran into sailors trying to work, as she would barrel through the companion ways, up to the poop deck, and back down again. They caused most of the noise that lasted in through the ship, behaving ten years minor.

The first mate had narrowed his eyes as he watched them misbehave. But as paying customers, he didn't say anything. Only when they hadn't stopped for a few hours did he finally snap.

He stalked over to the captain, who was busy yelling at a cabin boy who had apparently iron the captains underwear so much it was stiff as a board. After the scolding, the captain heard out what the first mate said.

"Well, Mister Breeseth, as I too have heard them raising a hell storm, with only two people, causing more chaos than all of my men drunk, I give you full permission to yell at them so much they never come back up on deck.

"Yell the crap out of them." And the captain left, to go watch from a distance and unobtrusively.

Kairi ducked around the fore mast and hurtled down the stairs, bringing Phreterik around. They ran and ran, not fully understanding why they themselves hadn't been tiring yet.

"_I'm sick and tired of you two being so obnoxious! Stop it!"_ The mate stepped in front of Kairi who skidded to a stop with her eyes wide open in surprise. Phreterik tried stopping, but being naturally bigger than Kairi, his momentum was so great, that he couldn't stop himself from slamming into her, causing her to fall over.

"Get up off the floor you selfish firebrands!"

Phreterik got up and hearing the word firebrand, let out a snort of laughter. He hastily turned it into a cough as he realized the mate wouldn't like it.

"Can you keep yourselves intact, at a reasonable age?! Or are you so much a baby that you need a babysitter?!"

Phreterik didn't like being called babyish so he sneered back and claimed they weren't babys.

"Not babies, eh? Then you can do time in the BRIG! _Shut your running and yelling, and getting in peoples way! STOP IT or we will put in the brig!"_

"But we're-"

"_I DON'T CARE IF YOUR PAYING CUSTOMERS OR NOT!"_ and he stalked away, his face red, and the captain laughing.

From the distance, the pair heard the mate yell at a sailor in anger.

"You! Basens! Mop the deck! Who cares your doing this job?! Now you'll do it alone! The whole deck! By tonight! NOW!"

They winced at his anger, pitying the poor sailor. Even still, they shrugged and went downstairs, to go find Leon and perhaps taunt ever so slightly, the right temple vein would pop out.

**A/N:: Long time for an update. maybe I'll write more...who knows. I'm trying though. This ship segment of Kairi's story has been difficult for me so i'm ending it very soon. Maybe next chapter. I don't know...Lana's story is quite far along, a good five chapters ahead. I haven't stopped with her story. I'm almost done with it. I have two more parts left to do; it's not much. Reviews are nice! though I dont know why I bother... my own thoughts. **


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

With their relationship in tact, the time flew by fast. Kayl went to work everyday, and Lana stayed home. She felt her stomach grow larger and while loved being pregnant, hated it at the same time. She gained weight and her breasts swelled. She had to buy a whole new wardrobe to accommodate her larger size. She felt fat and lopsided. She could hardly bend down without great effort.

Kayl loved her all the more but no matter what he said, she'd ignore his compliments. They'd have petty arguments over names of the baby.

"If it's a girl, I always said I would name my daughter Kait. It's trendy!"

"Lana. It's ugly. I don't like it."

"Please!"

"Nope. And besides, it's going to be a boy."

"How do you know?"

"I just do, now we're naming him after my dead uncle and her after my mother."

Lana lasped into silence. It was what they had agreed on. She liked it.

It was great.

xxxx

"Push my lady! Push!"

"It hurts! It- Oh! Please! Stop the –Ah! The p-pain! Please!" she shriekd over and over again. Kayl stood outside with Ebon while Ebon talked in a low quiet voice, trying to keep Kayl's nerves ends down. He still kept pacing and wincing everytime a shriek reached him.

He would constantly not hear what Ebon was saying, and would ask him but then he would still let his mind wander.

"It's almost here my lady! Push! A bit more…a bit more! Ooh! Wonderful!" the midwife took the baby and let Lana relax. She relaxed her legs and they closed. Her hands dropped ot her side and she was falling asleep.

"Shh! Sir, She's sleeping. You have a wonderful baby boy." The midwife placed the babe in his arms after he was called in. he stared at the child with loving adoration but was scared of it. What was this tiny little thing that had come out of his wife's stomach? How did it get out of that small place? It was scary and he freaked, placing the child back into the midwifes arms. She chuckled and placed the boy in his mothers arms. She didn't wake up but she closed her arms around the child and slept on.

xxxx

When Lana woke up, she looked around for the baby. She remeberd it was placed in her arms, but then it wasn't. She looked around and saw a wooden crib next to her bed and the child was sleeping quietly in it. She bent over and looked at it.

"Oh my baby. My baby boy. You are the most wonderful thing in the world that ever happened to me. My beautiful precious boy…_Leon_."

xxxx

Leon was a joy in the house. He was a very smart baby and learned quickly how to sit up. He learned rapidly how to communicate with gurgles and a few sounds and address his 'mama' and 'da'. He never liked leaving his mother's side, so he scooted over to be with her whenever. He learned to walk soon after scooting and he could then get around much easier.

At two years of age, he could laugh, giggle, smile, walk, mumble, comprehend life and knew when Daddy was mad at the spilt coffee.

At three he was walking and running, talking almost full sentences and he had his first memory stuck in his head for when he grew up. He would always remember his birthday and how while leaning over the cake to blow out the candles, with a lot of help from daddy, he lost his strength and fell face first into the cake.

His parents 'weren't' laughing, but they tried and almost succeeded in keeping their hysterical laughter to a minimum.

At four, he remembered sneaking around the house and sneaking into his parents bedroom and climbing in bed with them. Some times though, the door was locked. Then he just went back to bed and never thought of it. That birthday, when he turned five, they moved. They went into a bigger house and he had a large room. The stairs were higher and he had trouble going down at first.

He remembered also, when his mama and daddy sat him down for a talk. They taught him the word pregnant, and said he was going to have a baby brother or sister. He didn't think any of it, until when one day, his couldn't sit on his mother's lap.

He asked his mother why she was fat and she laughed.

"Rememeber the talk we had? You're going to have a baby brother or sister."

He didn't know what that was until he went to school.

At school, there was something called 'show and tell.' Since he couldn't bring in his 'baby brother or sister' he told the class about it. A few understood, and so did his teacher. They all said congratulations, but he didn't see the big deal. In his life was Mama, Daddy and himself. That was it. And he liked it that way.

xxxx

One day, Daddy came to school to pick him up. He said that Mama was at home and that they were going to go eat lunch at a restaurant and then they would go home.

They went out to eat and Daddy did a lot of talking. He tried to understand what he meant by there would be another person in the house, but Mama said that it would always be him and her. Mama and Leon.

Soon after lunch, Daddy took Leon home. Once he stepped in the house, he heard shrieking and wailing and crying. Loud voices covered the house and he became scared.

He started crying, saying he was scared and wanted Mama. Mama was busy though, apparently. And he could see her once the yelling stopped. He hugged onto Daddy tight and never let go. He eventually fell asleep, and was quite comfortable when his Daddy woke him up.

"Leon, Wake up. Look at this." He set Leon down so he could see his Mama. In her arms was a tiny human. It was his sister!

"Leon," his mother's soft voice spoke. "Say hello to your baby sister Kairi."

**A/N:: Gasp! the stories connect! though I'm assuming you've (you being ecceedingly general) had already figured this out. Yep. Wishful thinking...review?**


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Today was it. The last day on the ship before the last day. Kairi and Leon were in their room, packing everything up.

"Where are we going first?" Kairi had asked Leon, a few hours before.

"We'll go see our grandma. I figure she'd be happy to see us again, and as our only living relative I know of, where else will we stay?"

"Is she on our mom or dads side?" Kairi put a sock in her bag.

"Hah. Our dads. I don't remember much, but I do recall that Grandma once yelled to someone about their death. But…no, I'm not making any sense. I don't remember. I just know she's on Dads side."

"Hey guys! Leon." Phreterik greeted the pair enthusiastically. And then he greeted Leon. Unenthusiastically. "So what are your plans once we get off the ship?"

Kairi stopped her packing momentarily. "We're going to go see my grandma. Then we'll go elsewhere. But she's really far away. So it'll be a while before anything exciting happens."

"Where does she live?" he asked.

Kairi asked Leon, who had refused to talk to Phreterik at the moment, and he told her 'really far away'. Kairi snapped at Leon, and he instantly felt sorry, so he turned around and told Phreterik where she lived.

"Oh that's great! Where I'm going, you would almost have to go through my town to get to your town! My dad has sent our cab driver to pick me up, so we'll go to my house and then you can go to yours! This way, you can travel in style for the first half!" He smiled wholeheartedly at Kairi, hoping she would be thrilled. He knew they were poor, but as two teenagers, they couldn't exactly be rich, especially if their parents died.

"Oh Leon! Did you hear? That would be wonderful! We accept!" Kairi grasped the other sock as if it were a rich treasure.

"Says who?!" Leon interjected. "Thank you for the offer, but we'd much rather be on our own."

"Leon you boob! We do not! You're just jealous I have a friend and Yuffie is stuck back in Traverse Town! You can go on your own if you prefer, or be the horse boy on the carriage and ride on the back. But I'm going with Phreterik."

Leon glared at Kairi and then muttered a quiet 'Fine'. Kairi grinned and stepped into the hall to talk more with Phreterik.

xxxx

A few hours had passed, and while Kairi and Phreterik had moved onto other places on the ship, Leon was still in his room, looking at the broken sword. He really regretted destroying it; it was special to him, but he could always get another. He was really annoyed at Phreterik. He had been so glad to finally get rid of him, when Leon's thrilled joy, he pops an offer that even for him was hard to refuse.

Dinner was over, Kairi's nighttime with the sunset was over, and they were all in bed, everyone ready to sleep. Kairi stayed awake thinking about Phreterik…their time on the ship…Sora…where he was…her training with Leon…and then finally…sleep.

xxxx

"All hands on deck!" the Captain roared out the call and as the sailors and workers went on board, Kairi simply woke up. She stretched and looked out the porthole. There was water, like always, there were birds, a recent addition, and land! Kairi bolted up right, gasping with happiness, and in her haste to leave her hammock, it rolled over, and she and the hammock traded places as to who was on top.

She cried out as her face hit a torso before her rear ended her fall abruptly.

Leon also jolted awake as he felt an attack against his self. He made to jump out of a bed, but the hammocks edges were higher than a bed's would be, so while his feet never made it over the hammock, his torso did, and he too fell out of the hammock, receiving a face plant into the hard wood and a lot more than just one slap.

The pair strode onto the deck while Phreterik joined them. Since the ship was docked, they were allowed to leave whenever.

"Hey Kairi. Look out for a cab with a crest that's got a dog and horse on it. Its green and blue. It's the family crest."

An hour later…

"Hey I see it!"

"Where?"

"There!"

"Where?"

"There!" Kairi pointed next to a large white building.

"Oh! There! Come on! Let's go grab our stuff and leave." Phreterik and Kairi left at Leon's request while he went to go talk to the captain.

"Captain, I want to thank you for the voyage. While certain times weren't pleasant, and neither certain people, the journey was smooth."

"Son, will you tell me who you are? You look so familiar and when we spoke before the trip started I knew I'd seen you before!" He looked desperately at Leon.

"Sir, I am my father's son. My name is Leon Fa'al."

"_Kayl Fa'al?! _Oh good lord! Leon! I heard about you but I never saw you! I was in your father's squad before he left! It's been so long! I last saw your father about what, nineteen years ago! And the girl is your sister? Ah yes, I see it now. She looks just her mother. Tell me, how are your parents?"

"You never heard?" Leon looked ten years younger, at the sorrow of bringing his parents up.

"Heard what? Oh no…"

"They died. Thirteen years ago."

"Oh. Oh no. I'm so sorry. Kayl dead. How could I have missed that?!"

"He died on the big Heartless attack on that boat. I'm sure you've heard of that."

"They never mentioned who died on it. Half of the best fighters were on it, but I never thought Kayl would be. I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thank you. And I must be going. My ride is here." Leon ended their conversation as Kairi came up behind them.

They left and all three left the ship, heading towards the cabby.

"Hello Aleki! How good it is to see you! How is my father?" Phreterik greeted the cab driver with open arms.

"Well, Master Phreterik, he's quite well, and I'm sure he'll be happy to see you home. Who are your guests?"

"Oh, this is Kairi, and this is Leon. They're going to stay with us for a while until they leave to go elsewhere."

"Splendid. May I take your bags?" Aleki put all the bags up on top of the cab and opened the door. He held out his hand for Kairi to take, and then after closing the door, he climbed up the cab and clicked the two ebony horses into motion.

A/N:: Yuppers. Writer's block is over. Yay! A few more surprises coming up in later chapters, and Lana's next chapter will be posted shortly. Reviews are nice.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Leon looked at his baby sister. It was a tiny human. It's eyes were bunched up and it's legs were long but scrunched up too. It's toes were curled over and the hands were tiny little fists.

"What is this?"

Kayl laughed. "Leon. This is a baby. You looked like this five years ago."

"I did?"

"Yes honey." His mother answered.

He checked himself over to see how he'd changed.

"No. I've always been this big,"

They chuckled. "No you weren't. You were smaller than Kairi."

"Can I touch her?" he looked curiously at her.

"You can hold her if you want."

Leon shook his head fast. He could see himself loving her a lot, but was scared of her. How could a human be so small? And it had come out of his mommy they said.

It creeped him out.

He reached a finger up and poked the skin on her cheek. The baby instantly started wailing and Leon jumped about ten feet in the air.

"Relax, Leon. It's okay."

Leon was just gotten the scare of his life and was having none of this new baby. He had no idea what it meant, what it did, what the point was, and he was out of here.

He took off and left the room as fast as his little legs could carry him and went to the haven of his room.

xxxx

The next few months of Leon's life were drastically changed. The new baby took all of Mommy's attention and she almost never had time for him. They baby smelled and pooped, it cried and punched, when it had teeth, it bit and Leon hated it.

He started showing his distaste for it by not going in any room the baby was in.

Kairi on the other hand was amazing for her parents. They saw her as a perfect baby. Though she cried, she only cried when hungry and sick. She learned things fast, like Leon, and they loved her. She had a special place in her mother's heart, because she was her daughter. She'd tell her about all the great things about being a woman, and the advantages. She would never tell her daughter about her own past, and how she cheated on her fiancée and led him on until the worst moment and last second. Maybe once she was married, but never until then at the very least.

Though, as happy as she was with her children, she couldn't help noticing that Leon started avoiding the baby. She wanted to ask him, but when talking about with Kayl, he said not too. He would hate it when his mother would talk to him about those type of things and said Leon wouldn't like it either. He suggested she do things that included all three or four of them. She agreed and started taking the two on little outings. Kairi loved them and people and was always a happy little child. Leon would stand on the side watching all this attention be 'wasted' on Kairi.

When Kairi turned one, Leon was a bit forced to give her a birthday present. He bought her a little toy meant for baby girls and Mommy helped Kairi open it. Kairi recognized it was from him and stood up and placed her fat stubby baby arms around his neck and gave him a tight little squeeze.

His eyes opened in shock and he didn't know what to do. He just stood there until she was done, but from that day on, he was protective of her, spoke for her, got things for her, helped Mommy feed her, clothe her, bathe her; was the best little Mommy's helper.

Lana noticed the change in Leon and was so glad and finally happy her son had accepted her daughter. Kayl was also happy, but more so for Lana's sake. He could tell Leon's hatred for the baby was having a huge mental affect on Lana.

xxxx

"Mommy! Come look at Kairi!" Leon raced to his mother and then back to Kairi. She was looking at the mirror in her room and clapping and cheering. She'd point to her reflection, laugh, and jump down onto her rear. She'd get back up and do it all over again. Leon was proud of her and picked her up awkwardly and brought her to another mirror. She loved mirrors, now that she had discovered them and everyday, her mind grew more and more and expanded her horizon.

"Wow Leon! Look! She knows her reflection!"

"Yea!"

"I remember when you were younger, you were scared of your reflection." Mommy said.

"Nuh uh!...really?" Leon loved hearing these things about himself. He loved hearing his mother's voice and loved it when she read to him, sang to him, or just sung softly and quietly when she thought no one was listening. He loved hearing the adoring words she said to Daddy and he in return adored his mother. This was how his life was going to be. Perfect.

xxxx

A knock came at the door and Leon went to answer it. He had been in the foyer, working on a school project. It was simple, for an adult, but he had been putting a lot or work into it, or so he thought, and was going to give it to Kairi when she turned four in eight months. Leon had been quite mad when his mother had told him he would forget about it by then, and end up buying her something else. He threw a tantrum and then ran down to the faoyer to work on the project with new fervor, determined to make it better than he thought of before.

So he got up from his project when he heard the knock and saw a man in a uniform stood outside the door. An ugly business look was on his face.

"Um, yeah?" Leon said.

"I need Kayl Fa'al." Leon just looked at him with big eyes.

"_Now!"_ he barked.

Leon slammed the door shut scared and ran to get his dad.

"Daddy, someones here to see you. They're scary."

He laughed and said okay, getting up. He opened the door and saw his commanding officer.

Surprise shown on his face as he addressed him. "Sir?"

"Officer Fa'al. I have grievous news."

"Come into my office…" he said skeptically.

Leon followed the pair as they went to his office. He let in his officer and turned to his six year old son.

"You can't come. I'm sorry." And he shut the door in his face. Leon tried peering through the glass but saw nothing.

"Honey, what are you doing?" Lana came around the corner and saw him trying to be with his father.

"Daddy's in there." He got off his toes and shrunk down a few inches.

"Come on Leon. I need you." She brought him upstairs and he had just landed on the top of the stiars when a cry came out loud, full of pain. A crash of glass followed after and Lana got frightened. She threw Leon into a room and ordered him to stay there before she raced to the office. She peered through the doorway, in which the rippled glass, there was a hole.

"Kayl! What happened?!" she cried in surprise as she saw his bloody fist.

"_He's gone! They found him!"_

"Who, Kayl, _who?!"_

"Ebon…"

He slumped down on the ground in a heap as he racked with sobs, though no tears leaked out.

Lana gasped in shock as she look at the officer.

"Sir?"

He nodded with sympathy. "I am so sorry of this."

Kayl got himself back together and said it was not a problem; they would soon get back on with their lives.

"No. You must leave Kayl. Now. You will never come back."

Lana's eyebrows peaked as they were knitted close together while she squeezed her husbands arm tightly with love.

"No…"

"I am sorry Kayl. You cannot ever see your wife again, or your children. You must come with me now within an hour."

"Kayl," Lana sobbed with fear and her heart breaking as her perfect world fell into a million pieces. "What's he talking about?"

"Ma'am, the Heartless killed Ebon in his work. They tortured him and through him, received valuable information about our top men. Kayl being one of them is in mortal danger. The Heartless are traveling now as we speak and are four days behind me. We must travel fast and get to the dock to put the men on board a ship bound for another place. Only then can they continue their work."

"Then can he come home?" Lana dared to hope that maybe, after many years of being almost husbandless, and her children being raised fatherless, that he might come home.

"I doubt it ma'am. The amount of work we must do is impossibly long and will take about fifty years worth of work to acheieve what we need to."

Her hope flew out the window.

"Kayl?" she whispered.

He turned to her, holding her hand.

"I must. The longer I am here, the more danger you are in. If they find me, they kill me and you three. They don't like to leave any survivors to tell of what happened.

"_I must leave."_

**A/N:: Duh duh duhhhh!! yea. I just felt like posting again today. Review are nice...**


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

The three young adults rode in the cabby talking lightly about random topics, 'ooing' at the business happening, exclaiming at the difference it was from home, to Traverse Town, to here. There were so many differences!

Though, what the trio felt was too soon, the scenery of the busy sea port died away to become empty forest. It was explained that it would be forest or empty fields for the majority of the trip. Mostly, they would be able to find lodging at night, but a few nights, they wouldn't be spared that luxury.

"So you're saying that the first day we got two rooms, the second day, but not today? What are we going to do? We can't all be one room. I mean, if we didn't have a girl with us-"

"Oh! So now it's _my _fault?! Well said Leon! Go and blame your new _sister_. I don't care, I'm just a _girl._"

"That's not what I meant."

"Like I give a-"

"Well! Leon and I, we shall sleep out here; Kairi can have to room, and Aleki will guard the door. Fair?" Phreterik interrupted.

Kairi piped up first. "That's fine. I get a room. I can take a much needed bath, and sleep _peacefully_." She narrowed her eyes and bore them straight into both Leon and Phreterik. She sniffed, grabbed her bag, with much protest to Aleki, and stormed inside, demanding the one empty room.

Leon glared at her back while Phreterik glared at Leon.

"Well! Since you two chaps are getting along famously, I shall go and, uh, see to my duty as a door guard for Miss Kairi?" Aleki left as soon as he could, sensing the tension between the boys, for Leon had just realized at whom Phreterik was really glaring at.

xxxx

"Miss? I have your water. 'Tis almost boiling so ye best be getting' in fairly soon."

The door opened and Kairi let in a young girl carrying two buckets of hot water, with two more next to her, and two cold ones. She poured the two hot ones into the tub and let Kairi finish. It was for Kairi to determine how hot she wanted the water to be.

Kairi sank down into the steaming hot water, her knees bobbing up against her chest. The tub was so small, she felt incapable of washing properly, when she was used to large tubs filled with water. At home, the water was so warm from the sun, it never needed warming. Then they had been able to fill tubs six feet long to wash in. Here, in this chilly rainy town, there was no naturally heated water, so no big tubs.

Kairi took the given scented soap, and washed her body as best she could. She doused her short hair and lathered it with soap.

She giggled as she sculpted her hair into funny shapes with the soap, admiring the wacky looks in the floor to ceiling mirror. Shortly though, the water cooled down so she added the last bucket of hot water, making the water a bit more enjoyable.

At last, tired, she fell asleep…

xxxx

Kairi woke up with a start as she heard a knock at the door. It was almost pitch black outside as Kairi lit a candle.

A muffled voice said, 'I have ye towels, miss.' Kairi opened the door and received the towels along with help to get changed. It was nice, having this girl wait on her. Maybe, if one day she was rich enough, she'd buy a maid to help her. It was rather nice.

She tipped the maid and instantly turned to the small, not too comfortable looking bed. But Kairi didn't care. It was a bed and she was tired. She flopped on it, pulled the covers up to her chin, and tried to fall asleep quickly, without thinking too much of how she felt like she was still on the ship.

xxxx

Days passed like that one. There was not much to, as the trip included mostly talking and sleeping. They would hardly stop, except once every two hours to give the horses a short break. During these times, they had to relieve themselves if need be, for they would not be permitted another chance if they had the need later.

They bought food to munch on, and a few magazines to look at, but nothing was going on and it totaled that the three were bored in five days, with another ten to look forward to.

With the small spaces they had, they started to get on each others nerves. Phreterik, if he wanted to try really hard, couldn't get himself to annoy Kairi. She enjoyed his company too much. Leon though, almost as soon as he started talking, she would snap at him.

He had started complaining about everything on the trip from the limited space, the boredom, his lack of exercising, to the Heartless, and even to Kairi. More than once they had a row so loud that Aleki actually pulled the horses over so the pair could yell at each other, for it was making the horses nervous.

xxxx

This boredom ended-eventually-as they found themselves back in the hustle and bustle of another town.

"Kairi, welcome to my hometown."

It was bigger than the sea town had been, and Kairi exclaimed her joy eagerly at the sights.

"Look over there! See the big white thing? It's an ad for ice cream!"

"What's that?" Kairi looked at a painted cone filled with vanilla ice cream. It looked delicious.

"It's only the best thing you'll ever eat! It's so tasty and sweet!"

"Phreterik! Look! A clothes store! With –oh. Only dresses." Only then did Kairi realize how all the women were wearing dresses. "Why are the women all wearing dresses Phreterik?"

"It's just our style. While we are as advanced as the rest of the world, we just stick to certain old traditions. Like women wearing dresses, formality of men to women, and other like stuff. We're a bit in the past really, but no one complains because if you don't like, you simply move. So all of us here, we enjoy this lifestyle; though we should get you at least two dresses so you fit in. The women here are also extremely big gossipers."

"How long till we meet your family?" Kairi scooted from side to side, inhaling all the sites of the large old fashioned city.

"Couple of hours. As you can see, the traffic is quite bad."

A few hours later….

"Phreterik! I'm just as bored as I was two days ago! We're crawling!" Kairi whined. Leon had actually hopped out by now to hang on the back of the cabby as the footman would to breathe the fresh air, as was his excuse, but to also get away from the two others.

"Just shut up Kairi! I heard you fifty times ago!" Phreterik sighed with disgust he exited the cabby and joined Aleki.

Kairi screamed in frustration as she realized Leon and Phreterik had both left her. She couldn't even enjoy the town's sites. It was hot and humid in the cab. She was mad. It was so hot…so sticky…maybe if she closed her eyes for a bit…just a bit…not long…yes…just a bit…..

_Kairi looked up and saw a blurred face. Phreterik? Leon? Sora? Riku? Sora... what happened to him? She reached out to the face, hoping it was Sora so she could talk to him. It had to be. _

_She touched his face and he looked into her eyes. He was tall, very tall; his muscles gleaming with sweat. He had a sword by his side, and he was so brave, so mature, so intoxicatingly attractive. _

_Though his face was blurred, she knew he was handsome, far beyond the average man. She drew her hand down over his chest and felt the rugged muscles underneath. Through his thin shirt, she felt battle scars and felt for him. What had this man done to receive such scars? She had to help him, had to let him know she was there for him. _

_Yet all of a sudden her breath was wiped away by the sweet and sensual lips he bore. His mouth covered hers as she smiled and responded. Hands groped and heat rose. His back arched and tightened, the hard muscles contracting. His hands traveled down her back, lower and lower, sliding into her pants that were tightly fitting her butt. His hands squeezed her and she gasped at the sexual question, before she smiled and slid her hands down his stomach, lower and lower until she felt-_

"Kairi! We're here! Wake up!" Phreterik smiled down at her as she woke up.

"Phreterik! You bastard! I was having a really good dream!"

"Was it about me?" he smiled, seeming to know what is was about.

"I…uh…" She smiled up at him, laughter and truth gleaming in her eye and said, "Hah, I doubt it."

**A/N:: Surprise coming up soon!! Reviews are nice. Normal updates from now on...I think. (Hope)**


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

"No!" Lana sobbed into the arms of the man of her dreams. "I'm coming with you!"

Kayl's eyes widened in fear as she said the words he feared she would say. "You can't! It is too dangerous and what about the kids!? They need a life to lead! If we're on the move, there will be no life to live."

"I am not leaving you. I worked too hard and suffered too long for you. My life needs to be fulfilled more! I don't care if it is running away from Hell itself; I will not let you leave me, if only to protect me! I _love_ you! I cannot live with out you. I need you to survive!"

"But the children…"

"They are old enough. Kayl is eight and Kairi three. You'll take Leon and I'll take Kairi and we'll go on horseback to the docks. Kayl, whether you like it or not, I _will _come. I need you…" she sobbed into his chest, hugging onto him for dear life it seemed. He hugged her back as hard and then separated. "Get the children packed and yourself an me. Bring only complete necessities. Food for four people for ten to twelve days, and one change of clothes per person. Something _small_." He emphasized small because he knew Lana would bring her wardrobe if she could.

"Bring it all to the stables. We will be in there." He kissed her fiercely on the lips, saying I love you and left. She sobbed once and left to go pack.

She raced through the house, and grabbed a thin pair of pants and shirt, for each child, and one for her and Kayl. Then she tore downstairs with her children following her bewildered as to what was going on, and tore open the food. She grabbed some bread and cheese and a bunch of apples and stuffed them in a bag.

She barked at her children to follow her and she ran to the stables that were about a one minute walk from their place. She burst in there and sighed with relief seeing her husband alive.

"Here." She held out all the items in her arms. Kayl walked to her and packed each item quickly and roughly but wisely. The horses were even, and had even food. They were placed with appropriate saddles meant for size and larger to accommodate the child each would hold.

He took the horse that Lana would have with Kairi and gave it to her. She mounted and looked down on him.

"Kayl. No matter what happens, I know you will have fought your hardest to protect us. And I will always love you for it. I love you for how hard you try, not by how much you succeed." She leaned down and kissed him on the lips, full deep with love and passion behind it. She sat up and he smiled at her with equal feelings. Kairi tugged on his pants, bringing him out of his trance.

"Daddy?" she knew some words and her family knew what she was saying, but a stranger wouldn't. He smiled lightly and picked her up and placed her on her mothers lap.

"Stay there Kairi." He picked Leon up and placed him on the saddle and then mounted up behind him. The Officer leaped on his own horse and wheeled him about as he galloped out the door. Kayl followed with Leon and Lana urged her mare into a fast run.

They soon ran out of the town, and slowed to canter. Lana wiped a stray tear form her eye as Kayl looked behind him. She smiled encouragingly and he pressed on. Life would be different from now on and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

xxxx

That night, they ended up about twenty miles from the life they lived. Lana stood looking out from the second story of the stable they were residing in for the night. She leaned on the window and watched the sun set.

What had happened today? The entire day had passed in blur. Her life was ruined in a blur, a day. But at least she had her family. They would be together on this island. She heard footsteps behind her and she smiled to herself as she felt the presence closer. Kayl was behind her, she thought.

"Mrs. Fa'al." she turned, disappointed.

"yes?" She looked up into the deep brown eyes of the captain.

"Ma'am, I want to advise you to return to your home. Please. For your safety. For your children…they may have a life. Where we go-"

"Where we go, there will be children. I know. Classified information. Kayl told me once, that there were no children. But later, he actually told me the truth."

"Where?" he narrowed his eyes.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Where did he tell you this?"

"Umm, that is not a suitable…topic. Never mind where he told me." She crossed her arms.

"Ma'am, I need to know. Tell me!"

She didn't like his tone, simply, so she spat out, "After sex!" and walked away.

"That bloody wench of his." He muttered.

xxxx

"Kayl?"

"Hmm?"

She snuggled closer in his embrace. "Kayl, I'm scared."

He opened his eyes. "You're the one who wanted to come."

Lana cringed. "Please Kayl."

He instantly felt sorry. "I'm sorry my love. I'm as you can see, under a lot of stress suddenly. Not only do I have me to worry about but there's you and the children. I love you all so much. If I lose you, any of you, I'm done for. I know."

"I just love you the same. Possibly even more, with the amount of work I had to go through to get you. I love you." She kissed him on the cheek and wrapped her arms around his neck and wiggled to get comfortable. She fell asleep there shortly.

But Kayl stayed awake thinking about what had just been said. How was he ever going to be able to get his whole family safely there? It sounded impossible. But he had to try. It was her life, and his children's lives, in his own bare hands.

If she died, he would die.

It was fact.

**A/N:: Aww, their life's over-ish...Well, reviews...mucho nice-o. yep.**


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

"I _doubt _it."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Phreterik replied as he watched her shove him outside the cabby. Leon crawled in after Kairi to talk to her.

"This place is really pretty. As we rode up I looked around, and aside from being huge it is really well kept." He showed her something outside the window, away from the front porch where the cabby was lined up.

"Phreterik my boy!" a tall man strode from the house, arms open. He trotted down the steps where he hugged his son.

"You are finally home! It has been so quite without you! Come on in, son!" He hugged his son, shook his hand, ruffled his hair, hugged him again. He wouldn't even let go.

"Dad, I-"

"Enough talking! You can tell me later! There is plenty of story-telling time. You just go get relaxed and cleaned up. You must be miserable after the horribly long journey from the sea to here. It is such a shame it is so long. You know, when I was younger,-"

"Dad! I brought-"

"_Listen!_ I'm telling a story! When I was younger…" he went off to tell Phreterik about the greatness of driving a direct line to the sea whereas now, they had to take more then one circuitous route.

Phreterik looked back and gave them this pitiful look trying to apologize but at the same time looking more helpless than a baby.

xxxx

Leon and Kairi had been taken up to a room in the house where Kairi swore her whole house in Destiny Island could have fit in it-twice. They felt funny sitting on the immaculate sofas, so they stood. After a while, no one came, they started to horse around a bit, frequently halting when footsteps grew louder.

But still no one came.

xxxx

Phreterik unpacked everything as fast as he could. He then called a servant up and found out where the guests were waiting. He ran down to them and told them to wait a bit. He would try to get his dad to listen, but as they could see, he's a bit dense sometimes.

"Dad. I-"

"Ah! Phreterik! How are you?"

"Dad, List-"

"Now, how are you feeling? Good to be home, yes?"

"Yes, but-"

"Well, I'm glad to hear that. Listen, I was hoping-"

"DAD!" Phreterik yelled.

xxxx

"Did you hear something Leon? I thought I heard Phreterik."

"No. I only heard and animal squawk."

xxxx

His dad looked up at him pleasantly. "Yes?"

"Dad. I brought home some guests. I want you to meet them."

"Well! Why didn't you say something? I would love to meet friends of yours!" He stood up and followed Phreterik. Phreterik opened the doors and there stood Leon and Kairi, smiling slightly, looking pleasing.

His dad stepped in and once he focused, he saw the two people. His face went from childish giddiness to a look of pure hatred.

"What the hell are you doing in my house?! _Get out!_"

"What?" said the three somewhat stupidly.

"You heard me! I thought I made it clear to you all those years ago when I attacked you when _you_ (here he rounded on Kairi) left me!"

"_What?!"_ the three exclaimed, shooting accusations through the air.

"You heard me! Get out of my house Lana! And take your bastard _man-whore_ along with you!" He grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and made to drag her our of the house.

Leon instantly rose to her defense. "Get the hell off her!"

"Get out of my house!"

"Who are you?!" Leon pushed Kairi behind him, protecting her from Phreterik or his father.

"You know bloody well who I am, now GET OUT!"

"I'm not leaving until you tell me who you are. You threatened me and my sister!"

"Sister?! Hah! That's what you call her? Lana and you are not related!"

"I'm not LANA!" Kairi yelled.

Phreterik's father stopped. He looked at her closely. "No. I see it now. You are not. Now you are just the bastard child of _him!_ Leave!"

"I'm not leaving until you tell me about my mom! Who are you and how do you know my mom?!" She left the safety of Leon's body.

"I know her. Why has she sent you here?"

"You're insane! She _can't_ have sent me!"

"Insane am I?!" He stalked over to a desk, took out a piece of paper and scribbled something down. He folded it shut and handed it to Kairi. "Get out, and give this to your mom." Kairi took it and made to open it.

"Give it to her! Don't open it you idiot!"

Kairi snapped her head up and looked at him square in the eye and bellowed, "MY MOM IS DEAD!"

xxxx

"She-she's what?" he stopped yelling, the anger gone from his face.

"She died."

"When?"

"Thirteen years ago." Kairi watched him as he sat down.

"I don't believe it. I-I'm sorry. Lana…dead…how?"

"She was murdered."

"By who?" he inquired hardly. "Not _him_?"

"If by _him_," Leon growled, "You mean my _father_, then of course not. He loved our mother very much. I know that for a fact."

"You're not…Oh. My apologies. I thought you were your father."

"No."

"And er…how is your father?" It was clear he didn't care about him at all but was asking out of politeness.

"He's dead too." Kairi said bluntly.

He gasped. "No. How?"

"They were murdered together. By the Heartless."

"Oh I see…"

"Sir, please tell us who you are! How did you know my mom? I want to know! I didn't know who my mother was even until a few months ago." Kairi said.

"What do you mean?"

"When she died, I was on a raft with her. We had been thrown out from the boat that killed my father. She died and I was rescued before I died. I don't have any memory from before I was found. My only mother has been my adoptive mother."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

Kairi was close to tears. "Is that all you can say?! I know you're in shock, but please! I came to this island to find out my past! I want to know my mothers past! Why what happened to her did! Please!" she sobbed.

"I…I can't."

"You can! Start of with your name…Leon knows more than I do. Maybe he can remember who you are." Kairi placed her hands on his.

"No. I highly doubt you would know of me. I don't think your father would have approved of you knowing my name and the story involving your mother." He drew his hands away from her. "And why would she tell such a story to her children? It's bad…"

"Sir…your name."

He stood up and walked over to a grand harpsichord and pressed a chord. The chord reminded him of Lana. It was the one she always stemmed innovative works from. The simple lilting notes drifted away as the vibrating stopped. He turned around and whispered, not meeting there gaze, "My name is-"

"_Mercoledi Cairns."_

**A/N:: Yep. **


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

Days went by slowly, as the children's butts got sorer and sorer riding so much.

"Mommy, my butt hurts!" Leon cried.

"Mine too!" Kairi echoed.

"Can we stop?"

"Yea."

"How 'bout now?"

"Yea."

"In an hour?"

"Yea."

"Two hours?"

"Yea."

"Three?"

"Now."

"Please?"

"Yea."

"Leon! Stop! You're leading your sister on, and driving us insane. I know you hurt, but you must deal with it." Kayl snapped.

"Yea."

"Kairi!"

"Peep."

"Kayl, stop. They're antagonizing you." Lana interjected.

"Damn right they are. And they damn right had better stop it." He growled.

Lana sighed. "We'll stop soon." Though she had no intention of stopping. This had been their fifth night out of the road. They usually galloped in the morning for a bit, then cantered once the horses worked up a sweat. They trotted for about an hour, and then walked. At the end of the day, they would quicken the pace and do the exact same thing. Trot for a while, the canter, and then gallop.

They covered each day about twenty miles and had a total of two days to go before they reached the sea.

"Mommy?"

"Yea, Kairi?"

"I'm hungry."

"I know honey. Me too. But we can't eat anything. We must ration." She felt horrible. Here she was, a mother, and she is starving her children.

"Why?"

'Because,' was all she said.

xxxx

The day passed slowly, tiring, as they three horses plodded on. They stopped for the night as normal, and had a restless night, knowing that if the Heartless were closer than they thought, they could easily kill them.

They awoke the next morning, the children grumbling about early risings and little food, while the adults thanked the heavens for sparring them again.

The galloped, cantered, trotted, and walked. For ten hours, with no breaks. When they reached streams, they let the horses drink, but then kept pressing on. They would sleep again, in another fitful sleep and then they would wake again to more grumblings.

xxxx

Today was the last day. They had to go through one town, and then they would hit the seaport.

They reached the outskirts of the town and were all relieved to expect human interaction. Pick up some more food, perhaps, and bathe.

A house passed by and the two women working in the garden stopped their hoeing and looked up in shock. They didn't say anything as the troop walked by.

The next house the passed, an old woman and her husband came out.

"Please. Spare us. Help us." She pleaded.

The officer threw her off his horse with a look of disgust.

"Do not go in the town! Please! There is a-"

"Woman!" the old man gruffed.

"Why can't we go in?" the officer asked, pulling his horse to a stop.

"Please. Food."

"Because," the old man started. "You can't. Do not go in."

"Speak, man!"

"You can't!" he cried. And with that, he walked away, hollering at his wife to follow.

"Do we go in?" Lana asked the question.

"Yes." The officer said. He wheeled his horse about and trotted off towards the town.

The three reached the town edge and smelled something foul. They walked in and saw nothing. It was a normal town, except there were no people.

"Kayl, I don't like this. There is no one here. This is Sea Town."

"The outside of Sea Town."

"But there still should be a lot of people."

"So?"

The officer spoke. "We have to get to Renfo Center and then get to Seaside Road. Every road leads to the center, so keep on."

They walked while still wondering about the silence of the dead town.

A door opened, but no one heard it.

It stepped out cautiously, and looked around. Narrowing its eyes, it's focused on the party slowly moving. A little girl turned around and saw it and gasped. It glared at her and she turned back around.

It slinked out of the doorway and more followed. Their black bodies sifted into the ground where they traveled fast and no one could see them. Immediately behind the horses, they popped out from the ground. They all slowly opened their mouths, and hissed silently at the same time.

The little girl turned around and shrieked.

"Mommy!"

Lana turned around and saw a battalion of Heartless poised for attack.

"_KAYL!" _She shrieked so loudly he jumped before he registered her panic.

He turned and looked behind, and sighed in frustration, hoping he still didn't have a chance to fail.

"Fucking _run!"_ He yelled kicking his horse so hard it bolted, scared as Kayl.

Lana kicked her horse and it sensed the danger and took off just as fast.

The officer kicked too, and his horse bolted but he decided to stay behind and fight them off a bit to give the people who mattered, a chance. He turned his horse around and charged the Heartless. He pulled out his sword and the terrifying deadly nuances.

He managed to kill ten of them before they swarmed his horse and him, swallowing him into black despair forever.

xxxx

They ran, hard and fast, and reached Renfo Center. It was dead and they kept running straight. They ran for about a mile before they saw the sea.

Lana saw a ship and hoped to the gods it was still moored and was theirs. The Heartless pursued them, gaining on them slowly. Kayl's horse pulled ahead to scope out what was before them.

Tucked under his shirt, was a whistle. He pulled it out and blew on it. He listened for a response and there was one. The ship hadn't left yet. But he knew they weren't moored and were leaving.

They missed the boat by about seven hours. That was it. "Lana!" he called. "We're gonna have to jump! Get a hold of Kairi and follow me!"

He looked at the nearing ship and the men all pointed or waved to the right. That would be where they could get as close to the boat and try getting on the departing ship.

They ran onto the docks, Lana following Kayl as close as possible.

He directed his horse and Leon's around and led it down the dock.

This was the final moment, to see if they could clear a twelve foot jump with as much outside help as possible.

Leon grabbed a hold of his father as directed, and the horse jumped. It cleared the twelve feet, but to get onto the boat, it would have need seven more to accommodate the ground height change. The horse plunged into the ocean as two strong men were lowered and grabbed the pair, hoisting them up. They felt bad but left the horse to drown since they couldn't pick it up.

Lana's horse did the same thing, though it reached ten feet. The two strong men grabbed them also and hoisted them.

The horse was also left to starve. The ship's sails were lowered instantaneously and caught the wind. It sailed away, just as the Heartless were pouring into the ocean, claiming the lives of the two horses.

The men all cheered, having gotten everyone safely aboard the ship as they headed for the island.

xxxx

The Heartless glowered at the sight of the leaving ship and sunk into the ground. They left the dock, and slunk along the bottom of the ocean bed. They popped out and became whole again, and swam to the top where they saw the ship. Thinking, they slunk into the ship, almost becoming it, and waited for the right opportunity, to attack.

A silent deadly predator, stalking its prey, in the most inhumane way possible, and they would kill all of them.

An unwilling resignation of Hell could only lead to that. And that's what they were; hell itself.

**A/N:: Another review coming up sooner than this one. School's ending soon! I can't wait! Same old same old: Reviews are nice. **


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

"Your mother and I had been childhood friends. Once she turned thirteen, she was sent away to live with her aunt. While Lana's parents thought her aunt was a poor and useless, they did see the benefit of Lana learning how to work for a living, since the parents both had grown up poor-and snobbish, always wanting to be rich.

"Lana was sent away and we missed each other for a while, but then soon grew apart. We were maturing and not seeing each other everyday was too big an issue. She was too busy for beaus and I courted many women the moment I turned of age.

"I loved a woman, named Manda, and we were well with each other. We were both rich, enjoyed the materialistic life but she couldn't her hands to herself. Four months into our engagement, I discovered she was pregnant. And there was no way it could be my child. She had another beau she saw behind my back. I left her, for I could not be with a adulteress.

"I then found out that Lana was back. I was thrilled, but still upset. But then our mothers proposed we marry. We both seemed ok with the idea. Or so I thought. Because she had no choice, she was there for me. I told her I loved her, which at that point was only half true. I loved having someone I knew would not betray me.

"But then at our wedding-"

"So she had a first husband?" Kairi intereupted.

"If at least that. No. She was at the altar and after I said I do, she said she couldn't. She loved some other bastard. And then she left, flustered. I tore out of there, mad as hell, for here it was happeneing again, this scandal. And I saw her professing her true love for another man. I flipped, and I went to beat him up, but he came out on top. And I lost Lana forever."

Kairi, the ever observant girl, asked about the current Mrs. Cairns. "So then when did you marry?"

Leon and Mercoledi stared at her. "There is no Mrs. Cairns. I never married."

"Then what about Phreterik?" Leon stared at her. How could she think of this when h just found out his mothers life was a lot more scandalous than normal. She had cheated on Mercoledi. He loved his mother, missed her undyingly, but now thought of her with slightly more contempt.

With embarrassment, Mercoledi said slowly, "For the next few days, I actually emptied my anger in a brothel. Phreterik's mother knew who his father was so she gave him to me."

Kairi's eyes widened into O's.

Leon said to her clearly. "What does it matter? Think about what our mother did."

She looked at Mercoledi. "When did she meet him? The other man?"

"I don't know. But she still could have told me."

Kairi didn't say anything. But she had to agree that her image of her perfect mother was now tainted. She got up and walked to the window and looked out. She suddenly felt a desire to leave this place. While she had been ecstatic this man knew her mother, she know felt all was not right.

xxxx

She voiced her opinions to Leon. And he agreed to leave shortly. He too felt the same.

"Sir, Thank you for telling us the story of our mother." Leon shook his hand with Mr. Cairns'. "And we thank you for letting us stay here a few days. But we need to go."

Mercoledi nodded. "I understand. Let me help you. Go to this address. This is your grandmother, on your mother's side. She might choose to not recognize you, as she disowned her daughter years ago when she left. But she is still your grandmother."

"Thank you sir." Kairi said, taking the slip of paper. "And like Leon said, thank you for her story. We really appreciate it."

"It's no problem. I honestly did love your mother very much. And though I'm severely saddened by her death, I am glad she was happy. My memories of her have now been 'remade' and no longer do I despise her memory. I thank _you_ for that." Mercoledi shook hands with Leon, who he found more difficult for like due to his uncanny image of his father, and he hugged Kairi, finding it hard to differentiate between Kairi and her mother.

"Good-bye Phreterik. I'm glad to have met you." Kairi hugged him, wiping tears from her eyes. This was going to be the last time she ever saw him.

He hugged her back, whispering, "Can't you stay? I really like you."

"No Phreterik. This is my life my family. I've always wondered who my real nother and father were and now I can go find them, it's too much to give up. I'm sorry."

"I understand. Good bye then."

"Good bye."

Leon stood up and quite formally said good bye and shook his hand. Phreterik forgave all rivalry between the two and sadly shook his hand, honestly sad to see him leave too.

Leon exited and turned around to beckon Kairi on. They each had purses filled with money given by Mercoledi and were about to walk to the town they had earlier passed which was a two days journey by foot.

"Wait!" Mercoledi ran down the steps. "I know I gave you money to buy a horse once in town, but please, I have two extra that are in fine shape. Please take them and you can go faster."

Leon smiled a true smile for the first time in many days. "Thank you sir. This means a lot to us."

"Its nothing. Good luck and fare well." Mercoledi walked back up the steps.

Leon mounted his own steed, a fine dun stallion. Kairi mounted hers, who was a smaller, but not too much, palomino mare. They adjusted themselves, about to take off down the ridiculously long drive way when Phreterik called out, "Kairi! Remember me?"

She turned around smiled and nodded. She waved as she kicked her horse and Leon and herself left the Cairns Mansion to go seek out the grandmother.

xxxx

Five hours later, as they had managed to go safely through the town, they stopped short at a certain address.

"This is where he said she'd be. Let's hope she lets us in." Leon said as he dismounted. He tied his horse and walked with Kairi up the stone steps.

He pulled the knocker and knocked twice, a gong type sound resonating through the house. The door opened a maid in a simple black dress answered.

"How may I help you Sir and Miss?" She blinked as if in surprise but caught herself.

"We would like to see Gjena Adair." Leon read off the name from the paper.

"If you would follow me please, I'll get her." She led them into a small but cozy room. "Wait here please." She curtsied and left.

A few moments later, Gjena arrived. "How may I help y-…Lana!" She immediately turned to anger like Mercoledi. "I thought 'twould be common sense to never come back here! Leave! We disowned you!"

"Excuse me, but I am _not_ Lana." Kairi stood up.

"Who are you then? For you look a hell lot like her." She still seemed angry.

"I'm her daughter, Kairi. And my brother Leon." She acknowledged him.

"Hmm, so I am a grandmother then. Very fascinating. I'll show you the door." She pursued her lips and then went to show them the door.

"Don't you even care?" Kairi exclaimed quietly. She saw a movement and glanced at it. The maid was standing there, listening word. Kairi assumed she'd known Lana when Lana lived here.

"Care about what? My daughter ran off with a lowlife, why should I care about her?"

"My mother, your daughter died. Thirteen years ago. So did my father." Kairi said.

"I'm sorry for your loss. Now please go." She ushered them to the door and put them outside. "Though I do thank you for the news. I always did wonder what happened to her." And she shut the door in the shocked faces of Lana's two children.

Kairi hushed Leon who was about to speak as she put an ear to the door. She thought she heard sobbing, but it didn't sound like their grandmother, and hadn't she just seen the maid listening as if she cared?

The door clicked, as if being opened and Kairi drew back as if the door turned hot. Randomly, before the door opened, they heard a woman yell, "What the hell are you doing?! I disowned Lana, so I can certainly fire you! Get back to your other chores!" They heard a cry and a sob as the noise faded away.

"I can't believe she wouldn't even recognize us. She didn't care Mom's dead." Kairi wiped a tear from her eye.

"Come on Kairi. Let's go to Dad's town where I know we'll be welcomed." And they mounted their horses and left the busy town.

**A/N:: I found problems with this chapter so I reposted. Sorry. Finals are coming up, so there will probably be a few less updates, so here a few more to last...**


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

Lana sobbed wet, with a soaked girl next to her, clinging to her leg. She looked around at the men panicked and frightened. Where was Kayl?

"Kayl? Kayl!" Her voice almost seemed to shriek as she felt the men were closing in on her.

"I'm right here, love." He shuffled out with Leon and she threw her arms around him and cried. He patted her back and she bent down and hugged her two children, almost crushing them out of love.

"Sir, welcome aboard." The captain of the ship was standing there. "If you follow me, please." And he turned to lead them down the hatch. They followed and he showed them to their cabin. There were two beds, and Lana and Kayl took one, and the children got the other.

"Kairi, come here." As she came, Lana took her clothes off and hung them over the window so they could dry. She did the same with Leon's, and then took the majority of her own off. She left her shift on.

Kayl checked out Leon, to make sure he wasn't hurt in any way, and then did the same to Kairi as she was undressed. They were both fine, and then he checked Lana.

"Lana, are you alright?"

She smiled. "Yes. I'm fine." And she leaned in to hug him.

Soon, a knock came. Lana squeaked and whispered, "I'm not dressed! And neither are the children!" Kayl chuckled and told her to not worry. He opened the door slightly and said, "Can we take this outside? My wife's indecent."

The captain nodded and let Kayl outside. "Is your room adequate?"

"Oh yes, quite. It's lovely actually."

"Good good. Can I expect you for dinner tonight? You can be the honored guests at my table this evening."

"Certainly. Though, if possible, may I have answers?" Kayl inquired.

"Yes! Of course! When would you like to talk?" he touched his hand on Kayl's arm.

"Is now fine? I mean, do you have time now?" he asked.

"Sure. Go right ahead."

"Ok, tell me why there was no one, absolutely no one in Sea Town when we arrived?"

The captain paused. "They…the entire town was attacked by the Heartless; they are all dead."

Kayl gasped. "What were they trying to gain?!"

"They were looking for you."

"M-me?! No." He narrowed his eyes.

"That is why I sent for you! So you would know to come here! Though they traveled faster than you did and made it here first. I lost seven men before I raised the gangplank and waited for you, hoping we didn't drift too far. Eventually, they all left and the crew thought for good. I knew they would wait for you. And then you came, and it was all fine. You made the jump and here you are." The captain explained.

"I see. What should I tell my wife?"

"Nothing. We need to get to the island." And he nodded abruptly and left. Kayl stood out in the doorway a little while longer and then went inside.

xxxx

At dinner, the children were left behind in the room.

"Leon. Wha's go-een on?" Kairi muttered.

"I don't know. But I'm scared."

"Me too." And she rolled over on the bed into her big brother's arms. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her. They fell asleep.

xxxx

Dinner clattered loudly as the captain, Kayl, Lana, and the officers were having dinner. They were ready for a four week trip.

"If we're going to eat like this the whole time, Captain, I'm going to get quite fat!"

The captain smiled, nodded and said he'd give the appreciation to the cook.

The din of the table grew louder as the officers drank in more wine. They laughed and roared with Kayl, while the captain looked on and laughed at the jokes.

xxxx

They were asleep in their beds. Nothing could harm them from their hopeful happy little dreams. Nothing…

Two Heartless felt the pulse of two slow steady calm hearts. There were two people asleep. Why not get them? If they succeeded, then the ship would either kill themselves, or get killed. It sounded good. Either way, they would die.

They stalked around, as one with the ship. They drew closer and closer to the children, sensing the pacification of the hearts.

It was a perfect time to strike….

xxxx

Lana and Kayl stood up from the table, thanking for the fourth time for the delicious meal, the first they've had in a while. They giggled as they walked back to their room, fully comprehending what it meant to live and fear and then lose the fear with the fact they were safe.

Kayl pinched Lana's butt as they walked.

"Kayl! Stop it!" she smiled as she fleered. He smiled back at her before grabbing her shoulders and swept her in a hug, claiming his undying love for her.

"Kayl, I love you also. And I don't want you to ever forget that ei…ther…Kayl?" she slowed her speech, concentrating. Slowly, she said, "Kayl…? Something is not…_right."_

xxxx

They stalked up to the bed, complete. They felt the stronger heart and the more delicate one. A stronger heart would be better to take first…it would be less a threat, even though these hearts were of young.

The bigger more dominant one of the two crept onto the bed. With the thirst of blood, long claws crept out of the finger-like fore feet.

The body stirred and it tensed. It relaxed after a few moments and then stalked up to the bed….closer and closer each time.

It stretched out its claws, grazing the smooth perfect face of an eight year old; it smelled the energy through it veins; it leaned down, ready for the fatal bite…

xxxx

"What do you mean, something's not right? Everything's fine. Lana, you're scaring me. Talk to me, what's going on?"

She replied that she didn't know, staring at the ground. She gasped and looked up.

"_Leon!" _She gasped and tore through remainder of the ship trying to reach her room. She burst open the door with a shriek and screamed at the Heartless who had its teeth open for the final bite.

"_NOOOOOOOO!" _she screamed as she tore through the room, leaping over the bed to get to the Heartless.

Kayl followed, bringing out a sword. He sliced through the air, threatening the Heartless. Ha managed to cut one of the hands off of it, before they left but the hand sunk into the ship before Kayl could study it.

Lana had woken the kids up and hugged Leon, sobbing, who was still bewildered at why his mom was crying so hard and clutching him.

"Lana, don't choke them. Come on now, loosen your hold." He managed to pry her hands off slightly and handed her the sword. He told her to watch out, he'd be right back. And he left, despite her protests.

xxxx

"Captain, my two children were almost just murdered by two Heartless. I have reason to believe there is a whole fleet of them aboard."

"Shit. Damnit Kayl! This is why you _don't_ bring wife and kids! You were slowed down to the point this whole mission is in danger!"

The captain sighed and ran his hand over his bald head. "There's nothing we can do. We must hope and pray they don't attack. Although, now that they're on, there is no hope in our destination. The point was to have a place they cannot get to, nor find. Now, they have access to it one hundred percent. They'll mate and have stupid fat Heartless babies, and there goes our plan to stay away from them.

"Damnit Kayl!" he repeated. "What would you have me do?! Look at my position! Either we die at sea, we destroy the hidden island, or we turn around and get swamped by more Heartless and still die!

"Our only choice is Death. That's you've brought upon _all_ of us, and yes!, even your family!"

**A/N:: Gasp Uh-ohs. New chapter when I finish it. I caught up to myself. Reviews are nice!**


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

Days of traveling, nights of pouring rain, with their weak tired hungry miserable bodies, and no shelter for four days, Kairi and Leon both felt like their mission was pointless.

They had been traveling in an easy pattern of traveling as much as possible, sleeping preferably in inns, but only allowing six hours of sleep. It wasn't difficult since they acquired the extra sleep by dozing on the horses. Not recommended, since their eyes were closed so they couldn't see where they were going, but it was nice dozing time. They had been traveling now a total of seven days and assumed they only had a few more to go.

They had already passed the town where their parents had lived in the first few years. But since that place bore no significance, they bypassed it for the nearer town in which Lana and Kayl had moved to. It had been the ideal location, since for an extra day of traveling, they could pass the town and reach their grandmothers place first. Then, after that visit, they would go back to Lana's town for only a day of traveling. It was worth it.

xxxx

"Here we are Kairi. This is Grandma's house, if I remember." He halted his horse.

" 'If' you remember?" she questioned.

"Well, yea. It's been about nine, ten years since I left. She could have moved or died." Saying this concern made him very convinced he brought Kairi on a fool's mission. What if she had moved? Or worse, died? At least if she moved, there was a chance. But still, this may mean they will never find there relatives again.

"Well come on. Let's go knock." Kairi slipped the reins through an iron ring and walked up the stairs. Leon followed her.

"Ready?"

"Sure." His voice was almost a whisper.

Kairi raised a hand and knocked twice. The door opened and an old woman stepped out.

"Yes?"

"Umm, Mrs. Fa'al?"

"Yes, how may I- _Lana?!_ No, you can't be. You must be…Kairi! Oh my, oh, oh come in!" She pushed through the door. "And Leon! Oh you're so big!" She hugged them both quite hard, breaking down into tears. "I never thought I would see you again Leon. And Kairi, I thought you were dead!"

Kairi walked up to her grandmother. "Grandma?" There was an awkward silence. Neither knew what to say, as they both knew they were only blood related. There was no relationship to build on, since one had thought the other was dead, and the other never knew she existed. They were going to start their relationship at the ages of sixteen and fifty-four.

"Yes?"

She looked at her relative. A feeling came over her, more powerful than when Leon told her their relations. She wanted to cry, but had no time since she wanted to hug and love her grandma quickly before she lost her from some unknown time.

She couldn't say anything; what was there to say? What do you say to someone who you've dreamed about meeting and now you have met them? Who was grandma? Kairi knew she must love her, but what do you say? Hi? I Love you? What?!

"You don't have to say anything Kairi. I know what's going through your mind. Just come in here with me. Sit down and relax; let me dote upon you as I've never been able to dote upon my granddaughter. And Leon, you go on in too. Go to the living room. I shall be there shortly. You know where it is I hope Leon. Right? Yes, I'll be back. Hold on."

Leon strode down into small clustered hallway, which was littered with paintings and drawings of her family. There was one down at the far end of the hall, barely noticeable that Leon stopped at. He stared, eyes open, filling with longing and sadness.

Kairi was puzzled when he stopped, and followed his gaze. There was a portrait of herself, Leon, and two older adults. Her parents. They were smiling, so happy and she almost burst into tears. This was the second time she'd seen a picture of them and knew what she and Leon looked like, but this was when they still didn't know they would die within the year. Kairi looked at them, tears now streaming, and choked back a sob. Leon just stood, still not allowing the pain to get to him.

Leon turned as she wiped the tears away. She followed him as he sat down on a sofa. She looked around and there was a life size drawing of her grandmother's family. She was sitting in the middle, and had her husband, Kairi's grandfather, standing behind her and her three children, Kayl, Catash and Ana. Kairi thought that they looked happy and the picture was quite lovely.

"I'm back." Grandma came back in with a large book. "I am so happy, Kairi, that you are back. I always assumed you…gone, and I never thought you would appear on my doorstep. But as much as I want to know about your life, I know you are here for your parents' story. So we'll talk later, you…look at this. And you too Leon. I know you've seen them already, but it can't hurt to remember your parents." She gave Kairi the massive book and Kairi opened the cover. Inside was a title page claiming the marriage date of two people, twenty-one years ago.

"Kayl loved to draw, something he never told almost anybody. Lana of course knew, but never said anything. You two grew up always seeing him drawing at outings."

Leon smiled faintly. "I remember."

Grandma smiled. "Well, he started drawing Lana every time he saw her. And then once you were born, Leon, he drew more often. He drew right up until their death, and I went to their house. I sold everything that was impersonal, and I found these drawings. I kept them and made them into a book." She nodded towards the book.

Kairi looked at the first picture, a portrait of Lana. She was sitting, smiling upwards and Kairi could have sworn it was herself. "Thank you Grandma." Kairi looked up and smiled. Tears lined her eyes, trying to remember her forgotten mother. She tried learning her mothers past through these pictures but as hard she tried, she couldn't. Her mother was just a word, a name and she felt disappointed realizing her mother was _only_ a name. Her dream of finding her mother had been a dream of meeting her and knowing her. But know, she realized while she might know her brother, her grandmother, she would never know her mother.

Mother was just a picture. She only felt half fulfilled knowing who her family was. While she was pleased, wholeheartedly, that she met her brother and grandmother, she couldn't help feel disappointed that she would never meet the person she most desperately wanted to know.

Grandma watched the two siblings look at the pictures, oblivious to anything, including the other person. They focused on these pictures, saddened and joyed at the same time. She smiled as she left the room unnoticed, and busied with herself in the kitchen feeling peaceful and relieved. And of course, her heart bursting with new found love, seeing her granddaughter alive again.

**A/N:: Well, I posted this as a treat, because I made Section Leader, (along with another girl) in my marching band. We are in charge of all the clarinets. I am so much in shock even now, so this is becuase I'm feeling so good!!! Reviews are nice!**


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

Kayl walked back to cabin room in a slight daze. Lana heard the door opened and tensed. Seeing Kayl her relax. She walked over to him and looked at his eyes.

"Kayl?" she said, placing her hands on his chest. "Is everything okay? You look…empty."

"Lana I'm sorry. This was a mistake. Bringing you here." He hung his head.

"Why? What happened?"

"The Heartless are on the boat. That means we all die. Promise." A shiver passed through him as Lana gasped.

"We should turn back!"

"Can't. They'll kill us. Can't go forward; they'll kill us and the island. Can't stay, they're on the ship." He looked up into her eyes. "Lana, we're going to die. Even the children. This is our last days alive."

"No!" Lana cried hoarsely. Tears lined her eyes. "Leon…Kairi…They can't, they won't…I mean they're children! They'll spare them right? Who harms kids? Leon and Kairi can't…can't…d…"

"Lana." He hugged her. "I don't know what to do. For once in my life, I am helpless."

"I'll always love you…"

He pushed her away from him, still grasping her arms. "Love won't save us! It doesn't matter how much you love me! We. Will. Die. All of us. You. Me. Our _children!_"

Lana cried out, knees buckling as she fell to the floor. Her breath started coming out faster as what was really going on hit her. Her outtakes increased more than her intakes as she hyperventilated.

"Lana! Relax! Please!"

She looked in his eyes as she felt weak and light headed. Her feet and arms were tingling, and then her face. Her cheeks felt it and then soon her chest. She looked at him once more before she passed out.

Kayl looked at her and whispered, "We'll have the best days of our lives here. We'll wait it for it and in the meantime, give Leon and Kairi the best times. They'll die happy." And he laid next to his wife whom he placed in the bed and cried himself to sleep. He didn't cry for him, or even his wife. He cried for the two helpless souls on the boat, about to die because their mother had a fault: she loved her husband too much. Had she given up her love, she'd have saved her children. But now, she'd be dead, along with her whole family.

xxxx

Lana woke up feeling happy. She rolled over and looked at Kayl who was sprawled out completely. She giggled deep in her throat and moved on top of him.

"Good morning honey." She leaned down and kissed him on the mouth. He stirred and moved around.

She giggled as she got off the bed, changing into her clothes. She looked at her children and thought something dreadful would happen to them.

Then it hit her: They were dying. All they were doing was waiting for the Heartless to attack. They were fresh meat, sitting ducks. She sobbed and bit down to stop her from crying in front of the children. They couldn't know anything.

Kayl stirred on the bed.

"Hey Lana." He stretched. "Did you kiss me?"

She smiled. "Yes, I did. Now get up. Remember, this is the best time of our lives." She tried to smile but found she couldn't. She had to be strong and learn to ignore this dread. At least for the children.

She washed herself and changed into something suitable. Or better yet, the only other dress she had. She snuck a last look at her husband who fell back asleep before leaving the room.

xxxx

"Captain, I need to know what's going on. Kayl told me we're all going to die. Is this true?" She stood next to him, facing the sea. The sailors were busy prepping the ship to sail for daytime.

"What he said is true. I'm sorry. But if you noticed, we turned around. Our best chance is to try to go back, but we won't make it; I think I still have some hope left, but I know we're dying. If there are Heartless here, they want us," he turned and stared at the ocean. "The only thing I'm going to miss, because I don't have family, is the sea. The smell of the sea air and the breeze through my hair. I just…I'll miss it. That's all I can say." He drifted into his own thoughts and Lana took her leave.

xxxx

Lana almost owned the poop deck, her and her two children. They were all playing around, chasing each other, ticking, laughing… Kayl would play with them as much as possible, but he had other duties too.

As night approached, the three calmed down. Lana sat near the bowsprit with her children in her arms.

"Lana, Kairi, I just want you two to know I love you very much. No matter what happens, I will always love you." She kissed the tops of their heads as Kayl came up.

Kairi exclaimed with joy at the sight of him. "Daddy, can you take me up to the bowsprit? Mommy won't let me."

He agreed at Lana disapproval and the two stood on the bowsprit. Kayl stared out to the sea, as did Kairi. They looked so serene, staring at the fading sun. Kairi was able to appreciate this one thing that was beyond her.

"Daddy, isn't it pretty?"

He didn't answer at first. But then, "Yes, Kairi. It's beautiful. And I love you."

The sun was gone now, completely. The Fa'al family retired to the night.

xxxx

The children were asleep as Lana watched them, tears streaming. "I just wish I'd never come. At home, I would die without you…But they would have their lives. It's all my fault they will die…"

Kayl came up to her and placed his arms on her upper arms. "Lana, we don't know when they will attack; Come to bed. Let's enjoy the night while…" he couldn't finish it. It was too hard.

Lana gazed up at him, wiping the tears pooling in his eyes. "You're right; let's enjoy what we have. It won't last forever."

And they passed time with each other, raising emotions, and crying a few times.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

Kairi lay in bed. She was up in the attic, in her aunts old room. She hadn't said much since the album with her mothers and fathers pictures and took the portrait of her mother and put it next to her bedside. She thought a lot and wanted to move on, but the loss of a dream was so devastating.

While it took her awhile, she eventually fell asleep.

xxxx

Kairi woke up happy. She had had a dream but couldn't remember what it was about. But it was happy.

Kairi came downstairs to find her brother and grandma laughing like friends. They were huddled over something, with their backs towards Kairi and they giggled as he would push her gently, then she would insult him with a clever and snappish but humorous remark. It was all good fun and it made Kairi even happier.

"Hello, everyone." Her grandmother turned and set down what she had. Breakfast could wait. She walked over to Kairi and hugged her deeply.

"Hello dear. I'm so glad you're here." She pushed her back by her shoulders, looking into Kairi's eyes. They parted and the old woman picked up breakfast again.

Kairi sat down at the table while Leon worked his way around the kitchen. It looked odd, with the man working in the kitchen and the woman sitting and waiting, but Leon still knew his way around the kitchen, whereas Kairi did not.

xxxx

Once breakfast was over, their grandma asked them, "So what do you plan to do in search of your parents?"

Kairi looked at Leon, while he looked at her. "Well, I want to visit my parents old place." Leon nodded.

Grandma smiled. "How about tomorrow? Today, I want you two to myself."

The pair smiled.

xxxx

"Grandma, where are we going?!" Leon laughed at his sister's joy. He had never seen her so happy. Or at least cheerful since he realized they were related.

"Well, first I must take you shopping. You are drawing far too much attention. That dress is _so_ next town over."

Kairi looked at her with mild disbelief. "It's a dress. Isn't that good enough?"

"Barely. But also Leon. He needs different stuff. No one wears black leather harnesses and shows skin. Why, he's practically half naked!"

"But with more stuff on, I can barely move!"

"Tough."

Their grandma bought them a few pairs of clothes. They weren't fancy or expensive, but they were of the ton. And that's what mattered.

xxxx

"So now where are you taking us?" Leon inquired before leaving the clothing store. If it was any place obscure, he wouldn't go. So he said.

"Well my dears, especially you Kairi, don't remember a certain sweet, I'm sure. Your mother enjoyed it greatly and I'm showing it to you."

She led them to a bakery.

"Now, in the old days, when your parents were around, these bakeries only sold sweet bread at most. But now, they've mostly been combined with the sweet candy stores, and the sweet 'other stuff' stores. And now they're called bakery plazas. So go on in."

She held the door open to Kairi and Leon who stepped inside. Immediately, their world turned upside down. Everywhere, there were sweets! Cakes, brownies, candies, pastries! Kairi could smell the sweetness if she hadn't recognized the sweets. Half were knew to her, but she knew enough to realize this was a 'sweet shop'.

"Kiddies, over here!" their grandma sang in a sing-songy voice that embarrassed them. She ordered two things and when they got them, they were two hot sweet breads, sandwiched over and ice cold sweet.

"They're called waffle ice cream."

Kairi bit into it and immediately, her mouth was enveloped by the hot sweet bread of waffle, but then taken over and shared by the coldest sweet ever: ice cream. They blended together and she felt like she had died and gone to heaven with that sweet.

"Grandma! It's delicious!" She talked with her mouthful, but was careful to not get any cream on her face. She dug into another bite and didn't say anymore. She was eating.

Leon though, hadn't even bothered talking. Once he sampled this unfamiliar sweet, he reveled in it and ate as much as he could, as fast as he could, therefore wasting much in front of his mouth, and not in it.

Halfway through, with half of a white face, a really cute waitress came over, giggling and handed him a wet cloth for his face. He looked at her, and forgetting the white over his face, flashed her the most attractive and dashing smile. But with the white ice cream, he looked like an plain idiot. She laughed outright and sauntered away, not just laughing, but laughing _at_ him. He pursed his lips and grabbed the wet cloth. Now that he had a clean face, he made to stand up.

"Don't push it." His grandmother muttered.

Kairi and she had a hard time keeping their smiles down.

"What?"

"She thinks you're an idiot. Who else would attack a waffle ice cream that much and end up with more_ on_ your face than _in_ it?" Kairi sniggered.

"Was it that bad?" He looked so embarrassed and confused that the two women, young and old laughed out completely.

He narrowed his eyes and stood up. He strutted over to the waitress, ready to prove to all three of them he could get her.

"May I help you?"

"Yes, you see I'm looking for an address, and I believe you have it. Care to give to me?" He put on the most handsome smile he had and stood as tall as he could.

She looked up at him as if in awe. "Ooh…You're very tall! A good foot over me!"

He looked down at her, more than ready to do more than flirt. "It's all natural babe."

"Yea...I thought so. But what a shame. I like short men." And she turned around and walked off.

Kairi and her grandma laughed even harder.

"No! Wait! Your name please?"

"And that pick up line you had…?" She looked at his laughing family. "That was the stupidest thing I have ever heard. Go join your family, honey. They seem to be having a great time here. It'd be a shame for you to miss it." He glared at her. She smiled sweetly and turned around.

When she turned back, he was gone, having dejectedly walked back to his table where she heard a somewhat loud, 'Shut down!' and then more laughter.

**A/N:: So sorry for the long update! this was easy to write up, but the next chapter gave me the most trouble. I rewrote it three times before it was good. So I post the next chapter in a few hours. I have no time now ( my moms being a boob about computer time) but I will post it as soon as I get a chance, and it _will_ be today! And again, sorry for the long update! **


	49. Chapter 49

**A/N:: Ok, Authors note before, just for this chapter. Now, I am sorry about taking FOREVER to post this chapter. This was such a hard chapter. I had to write it three times to make it good, and even still, I'm not that happy about it. But, it's okay enough...Reviews are nice and after this, I don't think I have much more...But, we'll see! Read and enjoy! (Broken record::) reviews are nice:)**

Chapter 49

1:32 AM

The man slept fitfully, dreaming of his young bride back home. He dreamed she was running from him, scared of him. It was if he were an animal. And even when he tried calling out, he only heard an animal roar. But when he looked down, he was human.

He sat upright in bed quickly. His whole body was covered in sweat. Breathing deeply, he remembered it was just a dream.

His name was Arit, and he was the Second Officer. from his sitting position, he got up and left his room. He walked down to the head where he did his business and started towards his room again. He stood at the entrance of the doorframe and saw something small and black out of the corner of his eye.

A little black creature traveled through the floor, not noticing the man. Arit knew what these Heartless looked like and he almost had a heartattack seeing one prowling around.And of course, with active Heartless, this was not a good sign. He stared open-mouthed before he snapped out of it. He had to tell the captain!

Arit jumped feet in the air and threw open the door. Arit stared in open shock at the trahsed room as if it had been in a fight. The Captain lay face down with a pool of blood coming out from his neck. One hand was nearer his throat than the other.

The Captain was dead. And seven Heartless stood over him, eating him. They hissed as the door had opened and Arit yelled as he'd never yelled before. Many people heard the roar and realized they were under attack when the crews saw their friends dead and with open jugulars. The captain and half of the main crew was dead.

xxxx

Lana awoke in bed next to Kayl. She had heard a yell and decided to go investigate. She tried opening the door, but it was locked. She tried jiggling it and shaking it but it never changed. She knew they left the door unlocked, so why was it locked?

She heard a low hiss behind her and she saw a little black creature looking at her. She shrieked and dove into the bed with Kayl.

"Kayl! _Kayl_!" She smacked him to wake him up and the moment he saw the Heartless, he ran to the children. They were safe, still sleeping. He fought off the few Heartless in the room and before more could come, they woke Leon and Kairi up, ordering them to get dressed.

"Momma, what's going on?" Kairi tried wriggling out of her father's arms.

"Kairi! Not now!" Kayl interrupted, throwing her clothes to put on. "Get dressed now!"

Leon clung to his father, scared. "Daddy, what are these animals? They're scary!"

"Leon stop being a baby and get dressed! We must leave!" Lana snapped at her child, something she hadn't done yet.

Leon looked traumatized at his mother. Not only had she snapped, and it hurt him leaving him wondering if she loved him, but these creatures he could tell were here until death visited either him or them.

Kayl barked again at them to get dressed and they did so this time with great haste, almost fully comprehending the situation. They hurriedly got dressed and were trembling on the bed.

"Leon," Kairi whined, scared as never before. "What's happening? What are all these things? They scare me!"

Leon wrapped his arms around Kairi, holding her close. Even though he was young and could do no more than turn and run, he needed to protect his younger sister whom he hated the first year of her life.

As the children were done scrambling around and safely on the bed, Lana heard another hiss and she turned around, stunned. She moved her mouth as if a fish while she backed up. She hit a table a lit candle was on and the candle knocked over.

Immediately, fire blazed through the room. The clothing that was dropped on the floor had caught fire and it swept through the room as if the clothing was paper.

"Kayl! We have to leave!"

"I can't get the door open! It's locked!" He struggled with the door, afraid Heartless would take his children while he was simply trying to open the door.

"So where's the key?" Lana cried, trembling but fighting to stay up and calm, sane for her children's sake.

"There are none! These doors don't even have locks!" Kayl rammed the door but nothing happened. He didn't even hear a crack.

Running back as far as he could, he ran at the door. Kayl finally busted through the door and grabbed his children and through hem out the door.

"Lana! Go! Bring the kids on deck!" Lana dropped what she was doing and ran out after the kids. As she stepped out, she thought her world ended right then. The amount of chaos and torture in the hall was ten times escalated than in her room.

"Kayl!" She screamed. He came out immediately, finally done with their room. He stared in shock as he realized how bad this attack really was.

"Lana, you…_shit_!" He cursed, not finding a way out of the current situation easily. No matter who was in front or behind the two children, they would have defects both places. From the back, Lana might be picked off, but from the front she couldn't defend that well. "Lana follow after me closely! Watch my back! The kids will be between us!"

For having such a short distance to go to get to the companionway, it took a very long time to get there. Not only were Kayl and Lana on their toes, but also Leon and Kairi had to watch where they were going. Leon held his sister's hand but very soon she cried out in pain from the ferocity of the squeeze.

Her yell had given Lana and Kayl a heart attack. But once they realized what it was, they were half relieved, yet felt half murderous so great was their anger for scaring the hell out of them.

Kayl was in front of the short line, with his sword, swinging and hacking away at the 'fuckers' as he called them. Lana took up the rear, always swinging her head back and forth, watching behind her and the kids. The few times a Heartless stalked her, she swung at it with her small dagger, either scaring it away or killing it. Soon she was covered in blood, but she didn't even notice from the relief she had she was still alive.

Leon and Kairi had no weapon so they would call out if one got too close. But most of the time shying away was good enough. Kayl kept up a fast enough pace they soon found an easier target, even though it was an adult.

Kayl made it to the companionway where he pushed aside a dead able seaman and stood at the top. Before gazing around to see the damage he barked out to Lana.

"Lana! Throw the kids up!" She saw Kairi who was already on the stairs and pushed her up non too gently. Kayl grabbed her under the arms and hoisted her up the second half of the stairs. Kairi screamed but she soon quieted once seeing the deck. Lana then pushed Leon up, who was harder but she got by. Kayl grabbed him also by the arms and the second he set him down, Lana was in front of him. She looked up, with fear in her eyes and as she turned to tend to her kids, who were currently being stalked by seven Heartless, she gave Kayl a peck on the lips.

"_Get the hell away from my children, you little fuckers!" _Lana snarled as she brandished her dagger. The Heartless paused, but then seeing her as no threat advanced once more. Kayl jumped to her rescue and with a few slices of the sword, chopped them into halves or severed their heads from their bodies.

Lana glanced around. "Kayl…We're done for. We won't get out of this alive!"

Without answering, Kayl ran to the port side. He looked around and saw a large piece of debris. It was siding from the ship but it made out like a raft.

While looking down, he unintentionally relaxed his guard and Lana had been too busy with the children to fail to notice the lone and wounded Heartless that was stalking Kayl. The creature sniffed Kayl's leg, which had some blood, but none of which was his own. He opened his jaws and clamped down as hard as he could on the ankle, coming close to severing the tendon, but not quite succeeding.

Kayl arched his back, throwing his head backwards and bellowing out as loud as he possibly could. Lana jumped, hearing the roar from her husband and she saw the beast attached to his ankle. He tried getting rid of it but it wouldn't let go.

"Lana! Help! Get this fucking bastard off of me!" She ran up to his ankle and with her dagger cut right through it, severing the abdominal artery. The animal relaxed its grip as it died, somewhat rapidly.

Kayl looked down at his ankle. "If I survive, this will have to be taken off."

"You _will_ survive!" She swung at a pair of Heartless.

Ignoring his pain, he looked in the water again.

"Lana? Listen. Jump into the water. I'll throw you the kids after, and you catch them. Then I'll jump after you, and well get away from here."

"Shut up Kayl, and look!" Lana pointed out towards the deck, breathing too rapidly and quaking severely. Kayl turned, and saw the last man get killed before all the Heartless turned to Kayl's family.

Kayl blanched.

"Lana, jump _now_." She vaulted over the side, landing in the cold water. She gasped for breath as she climbed onto the raft. Her night shift was heavy and laden down with a lot of cold water. She shivered, and looked up.

"Get Kairi!" Kayl picked up Kairi and threw her over the side. She curled into a ball like her father told her to and as she fell through the air, twisted around many times, finally landing on her head.

Lana jumped into the water and swam to Kairi and pushed her onto the raft. Once she situated herself hanging onto the side, she looked back up. Kayl had Leon climbing up the bulwark. He stood on the top it, Kayl clasped his calves.

"Leon, when I tell you, ju-" Having turned his back for one second, the Heartless attacked. As several climbed up his back, he tightened his muscled from the excruciating pain. Leon turned and gasped in shock.

"Daddy!"

Lana watched from below and while she couldn't see the Heartless, she only knew they had attacked. Her hand flew to her mouth as she saw her son who was about to save his own life jump down to help his father.

"_Leon!_ No!" From the tall topside, she couldn't see anything. But she heard Kayl bellow to Leon.

"Leon! What the fuck are you doing?! Jump!"

"No Dad! I'm helping you!" Leon tried to pick up the sword Kayl dropped but it was massively too heavy for him.

Leon backed away from the advancing Heartless. Seeing only one chance to run, he ran up the stairs of the poop deck, which had only four Heartless, instead of the hundreds occupying the main decks. On the poop deck there were no beasts but they soon remedied that, following Leon. He backed himself into a corner, out of fear and once he felt the confines of the corner, he started crying. Leon turned out to the sea and with one quick glance, he put one foot up in holes and the other and soon climbed his way to the top of the bulwark, at the end of the poop deck.

Leon looked at his failing father and turned and jumped. He yelled out loudly in fear as he felt the jump would never end. Only for him, it did, but once he hit the water, a piece of unseen wood 'appeared' and he hit his head on it.

Leon's body relaxed as he succumbed willingly to the unconscious. He wasn't aware of the pair of strong but old hands pull him up into the only dinghy not sunk.

The man was an old stowaway who snuck onto the ship as the town had been plumaged by the Heartless. He had stayed on the dinghy the whole time. But late at night, he had seen the sneaky animals creep into the body of the ship. He quietly let the dinghy down, tying the painter, the line on the fo'c'sle, to a big iron pin that was welded in the ship.

He had seen the fight and watched in horror, hoping the Heartless wouldn't see him.

When the little boy dropped into the sea, he pulled him and it was then he untied his boat and rowed away.

As Leon was being saved, Kayl wasn't faring as well.

He saw his son run off up the poop deck and tried running after him. He only got so far. Currently, only five Heartless were piled on top of him, dragging him down some, but not enough to stop him. As he kept walking, he walked into more Heartless and they scrambled up his legs and torso, biting into him to keep themselves there.

Kayl was in absolute misery. He was the last person alive on the ship and his family was suffering without him. Were they being attacked too?

He held one hand on his throat. The Heartless loved the main jugular the most out of any other place. They would wait until it was free before attacking there.

Lana sat on the raft looking up. She watched in fear as her husband wrestled with them. She started crying, scared for his life, and feeling helpless because she couldn't get up the side of the ship.

"Kayl…Please…Oh please…just fight them off!" she whispered to herself, trying to tell him what to do.

Kayl stood, battling twenty Heartless piled on top of him. With his free hand, he would grab one and choke it to death, or throw it out elsewhere where it would take time to get back to him again.

But as much as he tried, it was in vain. Once he got rid of one, another would immediately take its place. He was fighting a battle he would not win.

Lana wrung her water logged shift tightly. She shivered but wasn't sure if from the cold or nervousness about her husband.

Kairi clung to her mothers arm, not comprehending what was going on, but absorbed her mothers grief, therefore making her upset as well.

Her skirt was through Lana's hands, as they shivered trying to cling strongly to the fabric. But they were so cold they were weak. They shrunk slightly as the skin tightened from the wet chill and started fading in color. Her face drained more and morea also, and her lips quickly turned blue.

She felt like she was dying, instead of her husband. Perhaps she was. Perhaps she would.

Something inside of Kayl snapped. This was the end and he knew it.

Using the last bit of strength he still had that the Heartless hadn't taken from him, he staggered towards the side of the ship. Looking down, he failed to be able to focus to see his wife.

But she saw him. She stood up on the steady raft, rocking it greatly. She steadied herself with her arms while she yelled up to him.

"Kayl! Jump! Please!" She sobbed loudly.

But having no strength, he failed to be able to answer he had none to jump. He merely backed up a few steps so all she could see was the top of his head. As his exhausted hand slipped only inches from his throat, three Heartless dived for it.

Two found their mark.

As blood from the main vein jetted out in rhythms to a fast heartbeat, he gasped once more and cried out as deafening as any human before had never.

"LANAAA-!!!" After the second syllable, with Lana hanging onto her husband's death, hearing it, his voice was cut short.

Kayl was almost dead and unconcious. And he left behind three people he would grieve over his death.

And one would become senseless.

Lana heard him roar out her name and she responded.

"_KAAAAYL!!!"_ She screamed. She shrieked and cried out his name, tore her hair, and scratched her face. From standing, she dropped into a crouch where she pounded the raft, cutting her nails into the wood. Half of her was dead and she knew it. He was dead, murdered by the Heartless and she was alive.

Tears poured down her face and she screamed, "No! No! Kayl! No! Come back! Please come back Kayl!"

Kairi had no idea what had happened, but her mother was scaring her and she knew something bad had happened.

Lana looked at the water, where death lay. She could end her suffering now, and never live without Kayl. Standing up, her tears ceased. She spread her arms out, ready to jump in and surrender herself to the cold caress of death.

As she bent to jump in, Kairi whispered, "Mommy?"

Lana stopped and turned to Kairi. Lana stared at Kairi. If she killed herself selfishly, Kairi would die. She didn't want to live anymore, but she must, she had to if _only_ for Kairi's sake. Lana started crying again and bent down to Kairi.

"Kairi, your father's deh_-hic_-he's...dead..." Lana burst out into tears again. She fell against the wet wood. She bawled and cried, pounded her fist on the wood by her head.

From lying on her side in the fetal position, she cried herself to sleep. But even in her sleep his death had such an impact she still cried on.

Kayl, her life, her reason to live, was dead.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

Kairi and Leon woke up the next morning. They packed their bags, strapping them securely onto the horses' backs. They said their good-byes to their grandmother, but all three of them took them somewhat lightly. The pair would be returning to her after finding out about their parents.

Kairi mounted, followed by Leon and they urged their horses to a canter. They left the town and soon were in woods. All noise had left them behind and it was quiet. Kairi and Leon both felt fine, trotting through.

As they spent nights in the woods, and days in sparse woods with meager population, they came across the town. It wasn't as busy as their grandmothers, but it was fair. They traveled to the address written on paper. It was for a set of town houses and apartments, and as they neared them, they saw that while very small, they were very well kept for and quite charming.

They hitched their horses to the posts and went up the main stairs for the third townhouse building. They knocked and a few seconds later the door opened.

"Hello? How may I help you?" an older woman asked.

"Hi, my name's-"

"Oh! Wait! I know you! You've come back! You're the couple that well…I don't know, you're just that couple! I have your apartment waiting. Since you had bought it, sir, you bought it and then brought your young pretty wife here, I haven't sold it. But that place has been deserted for years! Come in, come in!" she stepped back to let them in but they didn't move.

"Um, ma'am, see we have never been here before." Leon said.

She looked disappointed. "Oh well, are you interested in a townhouse?"

Leon glanced at his feet then back up to her. "Ma'am, the couple you spoke about, when was the last time you saw them?"

"Oh, well, it must have been about twelve or thirteen years. But it might have been more. Why?"

Leon was quiet and Kairi spoke up. "Those were our parents."

The old woman's face lit up. "Oh! How delightful! I always wondered what happened! Come on in! Please!" they walked in and saw a small but cozy reception room.

"Now, I guess you're interested in the house?"

"Ma'am-"

"Oh, my name's Clarie."

"Well, Clarie, see our parents are dead. They died a few weeks after they left the house."

Clarie paled. "Dead? What…how…_Dead_?"

The siblings nodded. "We came back to find out about our parents. I hadn't known who my parents were until I found my brother (we had been split up accidentally) and we want to find out about them to know their story; why they died, how they died, and what their life was like before their death."

Clarie looked about. "I just can't believe it. They were so nice."

"They were murdered," Leon said darkly, anticipating her upcoming question.

Clarie blanched. "M_urdered?! _But _who_?! Who would do such a thing to them? They were so nice! And their children were- you two- were the cutest things in the world. You were such a happy family." She started tearing up and sniffling. "I remember coming in one day and there you were," she was really crying now, yet still trying to talk. "You were on the floor with a checked blanket out and were playing 'picnic' on it. There were little tea time sized items, and you all were there-_hic­_- and it was so cute. You were so happy. _Hic_. And now, they're dead!" Clarie put her face in her hands and wept.

After a few minutes, she calmed down, but her face was all red, and her nose still ran, and tears would line the bottoms of her eyes once in a while. She composed her self as best she could, apologizing for her rude behavior and tried to have a happy time with the identical copies of the two people she had grown to love as more children.

"Clarie, would you care to show us the house? This has been the closest I've been to seeing my parents and about them. I don't remember them at all; I was too young."

Clarie agreed and showed them the house. She brought them around the kitchen, the living room, upstairs to their parents bedroom, which was emotionally hard for the two of them. Kairi and Leon could feel a sad depressing veil on the room. Above the master bed, there was a large and beautiful painting of Lana. She was dressed in fine silks and had stars of happiness in her eyes. Whoever had done the painting wasn't the best drawer, as there were a few mishaps here and there, but they were more than adept and capturing who they were inside. Lana shone through that painting, and her happiness radiated.

It was so obvious and clear that when she had this done, she was in the prime of her life, probably after her second child and couldn't get any more happy. Kayl was what the viewer saw in her eyes. Not even her children, but her husband. They were bonded as soul mates and their love overcame everything, including the banishment from her family for life, her children, and everything in the world. The world could die, and she would be happy so long as he was there.

But now, even though she was beautiful, radiant, happy... her face was sad. As somehow, once she died, you would know it without knowing about her death previously. It was though the painter knew she, and Kayl, would die an unnatural unhappy death.

Kairi looked at the painting and wondered if it would be too cruel to take it from the spot above the bed. She decided it wouldn't as Lana would like to be with her family rather than a forever empty room.

Kairi took it down, and took it out of the frame. She curled it up and placed it in a cylindrical box to protect it.

Kairi walked to the bedside of the large bed and stared down at it. She could almost still see the imprint where Lana had slept all those years ago.

Tears welling up, she left the room and stood out in the hall. Clarie showed her to her room which was the most emotional for her. She glanced around, comparing it to her room at home with Liis and Craven, her parents.

It was so different. Here, she had been girly, and loved pink and elephants. She had a low bed with small guards up and a window decorated with elephant statues. Her candle holder was pink, as was her small kid sized desk, and her dresser, and small threadbare carpet.

Kairi glanced around, seeing how her future was planned out for her from one set of parents, yet with the other, she had favored cool colors, and while enjoyed girly activities, they would always have to be in blues and greens. She saw how separation from her real parents was a bigger deal than she ever imagined. It had changed her childhood. Would she ever have turned out this way had it not been for Lana and Kayl's early death?

Kairi cried herself to sleep on her old bed, too small for her.

**A/N:: Yea, took forever, but here it is! And I've been writing nonstop for the past week so this should be finishing up rather shortly. I have about five chapter each I think...Reviews are nice.**


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

Two weeks later

Lana peered into the water. She sat silently, waiting for a fish to bite. She had taken the lace from her shift and tied a piece of fish to the end of it. She had gotten the fish from when she tore the lace for string and removed a hair pin for a barb. She always made sure she had some bait left, as she could get some meager food this way.

Kairi sat huddled as tight as she could, bored to death, and suffering from bad sunburn. She knew she had to wait for her mother to get some food. She understood what had to happen to eat.

But lately, her mother had been scaring her. She didn't know, but from the death of her husband and son, she had been so depressed, and with the insufferable heat of the sun, reflecting off the horrid water and being aboard a small raft, she was starting to become lost within her mind. She would have hallucinations, dreams, and worst of all, during these times, she would do no more than become a child.

They had started slowly. She would remember extra fine details of things that happened to her in her life. She would see a ship on the horizon. But soon, they progressed into worse things. Her mother would be gone for a few hours, mutter in her sleep, and see a ship next to them, all the while calling out to the sailors on board who never heard her.

She would get mildly disappointed and sit down. But in five minutes, she'd be up again, bubbly and bouncy, or sane again, having no recollection of what happened.

Lana felt a tug on the lace and pulled it up. She smiled as wide as she could and then took the fish off the sharp bone.

"Kairi. Come here and eat." She took the hairpin and slitting the animal on its belly, cut it open. They ate everything except for the bones, and then tossed them overboard.

xxxx

Lana smiled. She stood on her toes and gently placed a kiss on Kayl's mouth.

"Do you know what today is?" he stopped raking.

"Hmm…I might," he replied.

"Well, I'll see you inside." She sauntered off.

Kayl looked around at the leaves he had to rake. They could be done later...or tomorrow.

He dropped the rake and ran after her. Kayl saw her washing the dishes nonchalantly and without purpose. He walked up behind her, placing his hands in front of her hips. He bent his head and placed kissed on the side of her neck.

She giggled, tilting her head to the other side, giving him more room. "Hmm…"she sighed. "What are you doing?"

"I'm _kiss_ giving you _kiss_ a good _kiss_ time," he moved his hands up her stomach, traveling to her breasts where he cupped them, gently massaging them.

She turned around to face him. She kissed him on the mouth, where Kayl responded with heat. Kayl broke the contact to travel down from her mouth to the base of her jaw, to her neck. She tilted her head to expose more of her neck, traveling her hands around his shirt, looking for the buttons.

She found them and tore open his shirt, planting kisses down his neck, chest, to his stomach. He grabbed her upper arms and pulled her up, lifting her onto the counter. She straddled him as he worked his hands between the layers of her skirt, dragging his fingers lightly over her legs.

"Mmm. Take this damned dress off of me." She kissed him again and again, distracting him as he tried to maneuver her out of her complicated dress.

Once she was topless, she got down from the counter, and fumbled with his belt buckle. Once that undone, she tore down his pants, where he stepped out of them, all the while grabbing her upper body harshly against his.

She bent down to slide her dress over her hips and aside from the underwear she was wearing, both were naked.

Kayl picked her up, and she straddled him, as he walked her over to the nearest soft surface, the oriental carpet, kissing her mouth deeply and hungrily. He knelt down and then placed her on her back lying down on top of her. He pulled her underwear off her, and she lay completely naked underneath him.

He teased her with his fingers, playing with her, bringing her closer to her climax. She gasped in pleasure before reaching down to toy with him. He strengthened under her hand, starting to ride his wife. She removed her hand and he plunged into her, not being able to wait any longer.

The pair lay there, enjoying each other's company to no end, as they were forged deeper into the bonds of emotional and physical love.

xxxx

"So tell me. Why did we have such good sex right here, on this new and expensive rug?" Lana laid under Kayl stroking his smooth face.

"Well, probably for the same reason I fuck you on the bed: it's the closest damn thing. And-"

She gasped playfully, and gently slapped him on the upper arm.

He laughed, and said, "But hey…be thankful I keep your comfort level in mind. I was ready to take you on the cold wood floor. Then you wouldn't be too happy."

"I could be anywhere, and so long as you're on top of me, I'd love what ever I'm under." She referred to the time when she mentioned to him that she loved the weight of him on top of her. It made, she felt, her experience so much more excitable. "Though yea, I think I'd prefer not hardwood flooring."

"Oh. I have something for you." Kayl got up and walked across the house naked. Lana sat up and watched him go. As he was coming back with something in his hand, he laughed gleefully. He bent down roughly on his wife, flipping over so she lay mostly on top of him.

She purred. "What is that?" she pointed with her eyes to the black box he had in his hand.

He laughed gently and hid it behind his back. "What's what?"

"That!" she made a grab for it but he pulled it out of reach. He bent around so she was lying on his back. He got up, knocking her off, and walked a bit, teasing her with the box.

She widened her smile in exasperation as she struggled to retrieve the package. His eyes danced with joy and love as she bounced trying to get it. He held it high above his head, where as a shorter woman, would not be able to physically get it. He tickled her exposed belly and she shrieked, curling up on herself.

"That's not fair!"

He finally bent and handed it to her. "Happy anniversary, Lana."

She ignored the gift and wrapped her arm around his neck. She kissed him full on the lips, pressing her naked body to his. "I love you, Kayl."

"Go on and open it."

She opened the box and inside was a bracelet. It was gold and in laid with a few semiprecious stones.

"Oh, Kayl! It's beautiful!"

"I figured you could wear it tonight when we go out to dinner." He stood behind her, nuzzling his face into the crook of her neck, nibbling on her ear.

"Dinner? Where?"

"There's a nice place down the road a ways…" he said vaguely.

She giggled. "Not telling, are you?"

She drew away and walked up stairs. "Where are you going?" Lana called up the stairs.

"To get ready." Lana smiled and bounced up the stairs after him. It was the perfect anniversary she'd ever had, even though this was only her first.

xxxx

Kairi lay wondering about her mother. This was the longest she gone in a daze. It scared her, but Kairi was fed for the day so she only had to wait until morning to see what her mother became.

Nighttime fell fast and Kairi fell asleep, calmed by the gentle rocking of the raft.

**A/N:: Hi. **


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

Kairi woke up and went downstairs. She saw Leon in the kitchen, with new food cooking. She groaned and asked, "What's this? You can cook?"

He laughed a quiet and somber laugh and told her it was eggs. He put a plate in front of her and ate his own standing.

She looked down at it (was it _really_ eggs?) and picked at her food. She was really queasy, being in her parents house.

She soon left the table without eating a bite and walked around. She peered in all the closets, trying to get the understanding of the house. She went to the back of the house, where she saw a door with a glass window missing. She walked to it and saw it was a study.

"Leon." She called. He came and she pointed. He went over to investigate and aside from the broken glass that littered the ground behind the door, there was nothing unusual.

"Why is it broken?"

"I don't know." He hadn't seen the house in so many years and had made himself forget and therefore that none of the house was recognizable. But even though he couldn't remember, something was making him remember. Randomly, he left the door and walked away, heading up the stairs. He sat down in a childish fashion and-

"Ebon!"

"_Kayl! What happened?!" she cried in surprise as she saw his bloody fist. _

"_He's gone! They found him!"_

"_Who, Kayl, who?!" _

"_Ebon…"_

Kairi looked at him oddly. "What?"

"Ebon! He was a friend of the family. The scary man came in, they both went in there, and Mommy came down and I heard a yell, shatter of glass and Mommy flew down the stairs, leaving me.'

"_Kayl! What happened?!" she cried in surprise as she saw his bloody fist. _

"_He's gone! They found him!"_

"_Who, Kayl, who?!" _

"_Ebon…"_

Kairi walked up the stairs. "How much do you remember?" He looked around. It was all flying into him. He remembered that and that, over there, that vase they hated. The stories of themselves, how he slid down the banister once, and the picnic Clarie talked about. Getting the painting, leaving the house the final time, straddling the horses, riding for days, and finally, the ship.

"Kairi, I remember everything. Our lives, what happened, how they died." He laid down on the top of the stairs and started tearing up, as his past, and half of his life came back to him. He curled on his side, facing away from Kairi where he sobbed some more.

Kairi looked down at him and raised her hand. She gently ran her hand on his shoulder, comforting him. He soon stopped crying and got up. He stormed down the stairs and holding on the door handle of the front door, he hung his head.

"We don't have to if you don't want to, but can we leave soon? This place is too…too…Can we-"

Kairi appeared by his side. "This place is too horrible. I want to leave."

He smiled sadly and walked out the door.

xxxx

Kairi hugged Clarie and said good-bye. "It was nice seeing you again, even though I do not remember you."

Clarie kissed Kairi on both cheeks and then hugged her.

"I'm so glad you came, even though your coming was not happy. I'm so relieved to know what happened."

Leon looked down at her. "I do remember you, Ms. Sangwei."

The old woman looked thrilled. "You do remember! Oh Leon!" She hugged him and then pulled away before she cried too much.

"You two look just like your parents. I shall miss you." She turned and walked in the house. Kairi waved once more from the back of her horse. Leon waved and then turned and trotted away. Kairi followed suit, and before long, they were on their way back to their grandmothers.

They rode at a walk for many days. It could have taken them shorter time but they weren't inspired to go faster. Aside from a slow pace, they didn't talk. Each was absorbed in their own thoughts.

Kairi's were especially upsetting. She had seen her childhood and now had all the pieces fitting in her life. She had no questions left.

Or she tried to tell herself that.

While Kairi had no questions in what happened to her parents, she had many questions unanswered. But the biggest one was how would her life had been different if she grew up with her real family?

She cried herself to sleep every night on the trip and Leon didn't know how to comfort her. He had similar wonders, but he grew up with his parents a lot more than she ever did. His life was shaped a lot more when they died. Who he was was showing through his life already at eight years old. He wouldn't have varied too much.

But then, would he? He grew up bulky because of the drugs and the drive for revenge. Would he have become a fighter or would he have settled with a different job, finding a woman to marry, and raise a family of his own? Would he have a child and woman at his hearth, reading a letter from his dear younger sister, who was currently head over heels for the local paper boy? He would be tired from a long days work, looking forward to sleep, and then waking up in the morning to his beautiful young wife.

But of course, he wouldn't have that. His family was dead, and the Heartless were coming back and because of that, he lived on revenge. And it scarred him more than he ever thought imaginable.

If he ever got his revenge, would he be satisfied? Or would his dream die and therefore his life?

Leon fell asleep, troubled by similar but totally different thoughts.

xxxx

Kairi looked around and saw the familiar city sites. They were back into Grandma's area and couldn't wait to get back home to a living relative.

Kairi walked her horse along the sidewalk, dodging other passerby's, and took the mare to the nearby stable. She handed her to the groom and smiled as she left.

Leon followed suit and they both walked into the door of their grandmother's house.

"Ah! Leon and Kairi! You're back so soon!"

Kairi smiled weakly. "It was horrible Grandma. It was so sad, seeing their old things and their last days. It hadn't been cleaned since they left. My old toys were left out."

Leon spoke up. "And we brought things back. This is our mom's painting." He pointed to the cylindrical box. "And some of her jewelry, and our dad's expensive things. And here are some paintings of all of us, and I took some clothes of his."

"And I took some of hers."

They said this without grandeur and smiles, totally somber and quiet.

"My grandchildren," She pulled them into hugs. "Try not to be too depressed about this. I know my son and his wife would be happy knowing you were happy. If you're sad about their deaths, they will be too. They died to save you. His profession was so the next generation would live and be happy. They died for his job." She wiped away a tear. "Of course you can be sad about it, but live your lives happily. Go find someone to share your lives with."

They looked at her adoringly.

"Go to bed." She smiled back at them. Then she left them and went into her room and shut the door.

xxxx

The next morning, Kairi woke up happy. A huge weight lifted from her shoulders since the speech her grandmother made. She decided she would thank her.

Kairi got up, changed and went downstairs. She looked around in mild confusion as her grandmother was not in the kitchen like she should have been. Kairi walked around and still not finding her, headed to her room.

She knocked, slightly opening the door. "Grandma?" She whispered. She opened it more, closing the door behind her quietly. She walked over to the bed. Kairi looked down and saw the most peaceful sight she'd ever set her eyes on. Grandma was dead, having died in her sleep, and on her face, was the simplest pleasant smile of sheer happiness.

Kairi teared up. She mutely got Leon and he looked down at her, sadness filling his eyes.

xxxx

The next day was the funeral. Three people showed up; Kairi, Leon and the groom who had been a close companion to Grandma.

They lowered her into the ground and then they went their separate ways.

By the middle of the day, they had sorted through all her things, retrieved all her money, and donated ninety percent of her money and the money they acquired from selling her house with everything with it. The other ten, money and items unsold, they kept. Like the album of their parents, and a few other close items. They bought a few things with the money, including a new weapon for Leon, and a prized one at that.

But their last payment, was once they traveled days, the same route their parents had taken all those years ago to get to the sea, to arrive at System Port, once known as Sea Town, to book passage on a cargo ship to Destiny Island.

It had been sheer luck they found the ship, because no ship ever went to that island, as Kairi knew full well, but once a month, as Kairi didn't know, a ship with cargo would sail to the most remote part of the island.

Kairi remembered where it went. There was a place at the far end of the island, where much brush grew. No one could see the other side of the brush. The children were never allowed there. No one knew what was on the other side, except fora few people, because otherwise, the people on the island would want to leave. And they couldn't have that.

But the pair booked passage on it, and started to travel home.

To Destiny Island.

**A/N:: Almost done. Reviews are nice...yada yada yada. I'm in the midst of band camp. Oh the joys of life. :-)**


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

Kairi glanced at her hallucinating mother. She watched her as she lay on the boards, doing absolutely nothing. Kairi knew that at that time, near sunset, they must start looking for dinner. But her mother wasn't getting up. If Kairi tried talking to her, Lana would respond with, 'Go away.' If she tried pushing her mother, Lana would completely ignore her.

Kairi did not have the strength to push her off the side, but if Lana was near the edge, it would be slightly possible. Kairi thought of this, but wasn't going to risk it. What if, when she did push her off, the water didn't wake her up? Then she would drown, the sharks would eat her, and she'd have no mother. It was too hard to even think about.

Lana woke up.

"Oh Kairi….It's time for dinner. Why didn't you wake me from my nap?"

Kairi had no response. Her mother always asked her why Kairi never did things like wake her for her 'nap'. But Kairi was too young; she didn't know how to respond, or why her mother blamed her for not waking her up. She tried. Really.

"Well, whatever." She brushed aside Kairi's mistake and picked up the fishing line. She hooked some dried fish meat on it and dropped it over the side.

A while later, she felt a tug. She pulled it up and saw a medium sized fish connected. She smiled and said, "Dinner Kairi."

The two looked hungrily at the raw fish. Lana took her knife made of bone and cut the fish open. Water spilled out, and she pulled out the insides. She saw a sack of white jelly, with a million black dots in it.

"Caviar." She smiled. She took off the meat from the bone and gave most of it to Kairi. Kairi ate it in an instant and looked for more.

But there was none.

They both fell asleep hungry.

xxxx

Four days later.

Kairi poked her comatose mother. She was hallucinating again.

xxxx

Lana walked inside. She was sweaty and dropped the basket of groceries on the counter-top.

"I need a bath," she muttered. She looked around and decided to procrastinate the work of putting the groceries away.

She boiled gallons of water, and put an equal amount of cold water in the bathtub to get the tub to a lukewarm temperature.

She quickly undid her bodice, and slid off her skirt, petticoats and slip. She grabbed a towel from the rack and quickly stepped in her tub. She sighed in pleasure and reached for the soap. She bathed herself from head to toe, except her back, and washed her hair. She closed her eyes and felt the lethargy of her day.

She closed her eyes to take a deep breath and fell asleep.

xxxx

Kayl came inside from doing outdoor chores dripping wet. He had just plunged into the block's pond to quickly wash himself off. He looked around and saw unpacked groceries and put them away for Lana.

He walked upstairs and passing the bathroom, in which the door was slightly ajar, he glimpsed Lana sleeping peacefully.

He smiled and quickly changed before she threw a fit about the water stains. He grabbed two roses from the bouquet downstairs (he bought them for her birthday) and picked up a jewelry box hidden in his sock drawer. He opened it to look at it once more. It was a heart shaped silver locket, included with miniatures of him and her, and the other side a picture of Leon and Kairi at the current ages, seven and two.

He snuck into the bathroom, and lit a rose scented candle. He plucked the petals off and sprinkled them onto the still water, with a beautiful clear picture of his beautiful naked wife. He opened the box and picked up the necklace.

He knelt by her ear. "Lana…." He whispered. "Happy birthday, love," he put his hand with the necklace in front of her face.

Her eyes fluttered open and she focused in on the hand in front of her. It was holding the most beautiful piece of jewelry she had ever seen.

"Oh my…" She trailed off, sitting up. "Kayl! It's beautiful! Where did you find this!"

"Anything for you love. Open it."

She opened it, and saw two miniature paintings of her family. Tears welled up in her eyes. "Kayl…I can't even begin-"

"Shh." He placed a finger on her lips. "I know." She twisted her body around too half-see Kayl. He kissed her gently on the lips. She smiled and kissed him back.

"Stand up. I want to see how it looks on you." She stood up and gave it to him. He placed it on her neck. It hung perfectly, sitting right where it should for a locket.

"Kayl, It's perfect. Thank you so much." She turned around to face him. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she kissed him again, saying 'Thank you.'

xxxx

Days later.

Lana sat in front of the mirror dressing her hair. It was a simple braid, and then that long braid was wrapped around in a tight bun. She fixed the flyaway's and pushed multiple bobby pins in her hair. She looked at her jewelry box and picked out her simple day-to-day jewelry. She put on a simple slain chain and a matching bracelet. She looked in the box once more, ready to close it.

But she glimpsed her locket and pulled it out. She looked at it lovingly, thinking of, of course, Kayl. She opened it and looked at the perfect pictures inside. She closed it, gazing at its cover.

It was flat and there were swirls covering the entire border. On the inside, there were two matching scythe like imprints. They were thick and the point at the top was almost like the scythe blade and the one on bottom was like a thorn.

She flipped it over and saw the same outside border. But what she missed the first time she saw now. There were some more swirls in the middle. But they were words.

And they wrote,

To You From Me,

I Love You.

**A/N:: Yea...its sweet. I liked this one alot. reviews are nice. I start school tomorrow. wonderful!! NOT. [ senior year tho...it'll be fun and sad. **


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

Kairi looked around the room. It was simple and she liked it. She dropped her things and went across the hall to Leon's room. Being the last night on land, they splurged a bit and rented two rooms for the night instead of one.

"You like it?" Kairi leaned on the door frame.

"Yea. And come over here. Look." Leon pointed out the window. Below, there was a big empty space with grass and gravel.

"I don't see anything."

He smiled big, for the first time since they entered their parents house. "Yea! But room for sword play!"

Leon laughed and picked up his new sword and his old one and locking his door ran outside. Kairi followed suit and soon they were both in a lathered sweat.

The two faced each other, no more brother and sister, but mortal enemies. He was the evil villain who stole the magic beacon and she was the defender. They battled each other until death found one of them. Needless to say, it was Kairi.

She died valiantly for the magical beacon yet it ended up in his hands anyways!

They laughed as they brushed themselves off. Then they got up and headed in. Placing their weapons in their rooms, they headed to a nearby pub for food.

They sat down and a waitress came over to them.

"Wot can I getchu?" She had no teeth.

Leon asked for a steak with a potato and Kairi asked for a fillet and rice. The waitress dropped two mugs of water for them also.

They looked at each other and started sniggering at her lack of teeth.

"They're disgusting!"

"There aren't any to _be_ disgusting!"

Leon quieted down and became serious.

"We've been kind of rash with this decision. Why are we going back to your home? Why not Traverse Town, where there are a lot more people, and not so excluded? We can come back here frequently, and from there we can run into Sora more likely."

"I know, and I miss Sora. But I miss my family. And I want you to meet them." Kairi looked unsure.

Leon took his mug in his hand, toying with it. "But what if I don't like it there? What if it is too different than what I'm used to?"

Kairi thought for a bit. "Well, while the population isn't much, I know of this guy, Riku, who is exactly like you. Quiet, reserved, an amazing fighter, both with and without the sword, and well, yea…" she trailed off, unable to find another similarity. "Oh, and you dress the same, sorta, but he's light, and you're dark. That's the only difference."

Leon shook his head, not agreeing, but not disagreeing.

Kairi looked at the table for a bit and then almost randomly, the food came. She picked up her fork and knife and ate her fillet and rice. They ate in silence, once in a while starting a conversation, but then it would die out very shortly. Each was absorbed in their own thoughts, thoughts about the future. They had figured out the past, finding each other and their parents, but now, the future loomed ahead.

After they ate, they went back to the inn. Kairi closed the door and saw an empty bathtub. She smiled as she remembered she asked for a bath.

She walked over to the bed, where she pulled on a cord. This cord led to the servants quarters where they were alerted she needed assistance.

A knock came at the door. "Maid, miss."

Kairi opened the door. "Hi, can you get me some hot water? I see the cold is here already."

"Cert'nly, miss." The maid disappeared. When she came back, she brought four more maids, each carrying two buckets of hot water. They poured two in, and left the rest for Kairi. She thanked them and they left.

Kairi poured in her buckets of hot and cold water, and then took off her shirt and pants. She stepped into the tub where she sighed with pleasure. She had her bar of soap and washed herself. She ducked her head under the water and ran the bar of soap through her hair, washing it also. She sunk down, bringing as much of her into the tub as she could and almost fell asleep.

As she dozed off, she jerked awake once and realized she needed to sleep in a regular bed. She got out, wrapping a towel around her. She towel dried her hair, and then put on pajamas. She crawled into the bed and fell asleep almost immediately.

xxxx

At lunchtime the next day, they packed all they could for the final time. They walked across the port to the other side, where the cargo ship was waiting.

"Sir, can you tell me where the owner is?" Leon asked a random sailor who was loading fruit onto the ship.

"Aboard. In the funny white hat. By the stern." Leon thanked him and the two went on board.

"Sir, are you the owner of this ship, Mr. Baronne?"

"Aye. How may I help you?" he dropped the current conversation.

"My name is Leon. I made a special payment for a room to Destiny Island."

"Ah yes. Well, follow me, and I shall show you where you will stay. You do understand that since I never take on passengers, and… er..." He beckoned them to follow.

He led them down the companionway where he turned around, walking towards the stern. They passed the galley where they stopped.

"We are short on Midshipmen this time around, so if you two don't mind, you can have this." He opened a door and showed them two beds. Each was five feet long.

Kairi exclaimed, "These are tiny!"

"I'm sorry miss. If these are unsuitable, you may go on shore. This is all I can offer."

Kairi bit her lip as Leon said, "We'll take it. And thank you so much sir."

He nodded and walked off, leaving the two alone. Leon looked at Kairi. "I call top." And he quickly threw his bags on the top bunk. Kairi mimicked him silently and quite rudely.

After Leon left his bags, he went on deck. He stood near the mast watching everybody. Yet meanwhile, Kairi looked at the bunks. She took his stuff off the bunk and placed them underneath. She placed a sheet on her bunk, now the top and put a blanket on it. She unpacked her bag as much as she could.

She was done. And she was going home.

**A/N:: I have finished writing this. I'm so happy! There are still more chapters to come, but the end is near. Veyr near. Reviews are nice and updates will be quick. **


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

After eating their meager meal, they slept. After they woke up, they hungered. They sat the whole day while hungering. And after that, they fished for dinner. After dinner, they slept.

And it was in this was that they sat for many weeks, traveling a good distance. They had actually almost finished the route they were taking to get them to their destination. Of course they did not know this. It had been by good luck that the course they took was also a current. And it ran up the coast of home, up, across and back down again, hitting the island they had originally intended to land on.

Lana would talk to Kairi about her life, of course only the 'not scandal' parts and how she couldn't wait to have Kairi grow up to share all the wonders of being a woman. She eventually ran out of things to talk about. The day was always so long and she only had so many stories. She also went to teaching Kairi about how to be a woman. How to deal with cycles, men, and drama.

Kairi didn't take in a word. She was three. She couldn't understand what her mother was saying. But for a three year old, she was on the bright side, speaking in full sentences, and playing more eloquently. Only this was why she could understand what had to be done to get food. And she was tested one day.

She was sitting, toying with two pieces of thread. They had both come from her threadbare nightgown. She silently made one a girl and one a boy. They were walking along, laughing and joking about things. But suddenly, she slipped! And as hard as the boy tried to reach her, he couldn't.

Kairi took the longer thread and cut it in half with the hairpin knife. She then took the shorter thread and dropped it over board.

They were gone.

But Lana had now fallen asleep. And while she slept, Kairi knew it was real. She didn't moan and toss and turn. But that changed when she did start moaning. She whispered things like 'Kayl' and 'I love you'. But the sun had now set almost all the way and she still hadn't woken up. Kairi shook her so hard she almost fell overboard. But then she stopped as her stomach growled quite loud.

Kairi took the line and hooked a piece of meat to it. She dropped it over board and sat patiently.

An hour later, she felt a gentle tug and lifted it out of the water. It was small but maybe enough food for Kairi. She took the knife and slit it stomach. She took out the insides and took the raw meat off the bone.

She was fed.

xxxx

Lana walked around the dusty apartment. It was dirty, and it hadn't been used in a long time, but she was a newly-wed and in a state of utter bliss so she loved it.

She looked around, and spent the day cleaning things up. She came across a door to the attic and opened it. A ladder came down gently and light poured in through a window.

She hiked up her dress and climbed up the ladder. It was a hundred percent more dusty, but it was amazing up there. She looked around and saw, instead of a small window, a door. Puzzled, she went to it.

Placing her hand gently on the handle, she tried opening it. The lock was loose, but the sides weren't. They were stuck and she pulled harder. It finally came loose and she opened it all the way with ease.

She stepped out and saw the roof. There was nothing special about it; there wasn't even railing. But she still sat down on the roof and looked up.

She thought to herself, This would be the perfect place for star-gazing.

Kayl came home at that point and walked inside. He couldn't find Lana at first but after he walked around, he saw the ladder and went up. His wife was asleep and he knelt by her.

"Honey wake up."

She stirred and opened her eyes. "Oh. Hi Kayl."

He smiled. "So you found my secret hiding place. It lovely up here, isn't it?"

Excited, she started talking faster. "Lovely! Oh its amazing! You can see the top of the whole town! And I want to see when all the lights are out. It will be so amazing seeing the stars."

"I'll be right back." He left and went downstairs. He grabbed some biscuits he saw previously that she had baked (and desperately wanted to try one) and some wine with two glasses.

"I'm back." He set down the wine and basket of biscuits and poured her glass for her.

"Kayl, this is so sweet."

He leaned closer to her. "It's because I love you so much." He leaned all the way in, kissing her sweetly on the lips. He leaned back and patted the roof next to him. She leaned back into his arm with her wine glass, sipping from it sparsely. They relaxed and watched as the stars came out.

"Do you see that one?" he pointed. "The brightest star there? That's Polaris. And over there, is the North Star. If you ever get lost, and follow the North Star, you will go north. Always."

She cuddled into him for warmth. "And what's that one, over there?"

He laughed quietly. "Not all stars have names. Well, they do. But I don't know them all. But I can show you something cool.

"See the north star? It is connected to something called the Big Dipper. If you look, follow the north star straight, it makes a handle. Then there are four in a trapezoid that make the bowl of it do you-"

"I see it! Yea! Oh that's amazing! Are there more?"

He smiled, pleased he impressed her. "There is a lion, lying down. His name is Leo. See there's the mane, there's the body and his forepaws."

She wowed.

Kayl continued on, now quite pleased. "This one is Orion. See the three in a row? That's his belt. And there's his leg, his other leg and his arm. It stretches up and around. And this one goes straight out. It's his bow. The box is his torso. See?"

"Yeah. But why are there pictures in the sky?"

"Well, each picture tells a story. Orion, for example, is an interesting one. He was a hunter and boasted he could slay all the animals on earth. So Gaia sent Scorpio-"

"Who's Scorpio?" She turned to face him.

"He's another constellation. But we can't see him right now. Next season we can. But anyways, Gaia sent Scorpio-oh, he's a scorpion- to kill him first. So now Scorpio is always hunting for Orion." He stopped.

A while later, she asked him ,"Where did you learn all this?"

"Society training," he replied nonchalantly.

She soon fell asleep, her head in the crook of his arm and he slowly rested his head on hers.

They soon were fast asleep.

xxxx

A raccoon smelt it out. There was food nearby, but also humans.

It crept up the side of the house, and saw a pair of humans with a basket of untouched food.

It quietly snuck up and grabbed all twelve biscuits and ran down.

She wasn't going hungry tonight, and neither were her kits.

**A/N:: I am morbid. Reading this a second time, I was like WOW. Its horrible!! -.-**


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

Fourteen days aboard the ship. It was interesting. Because it was smaller and a cargo ship, there was less area for anything. But rather than being bored, Kairi had charmed her way into all the men's hearts. She was their sister and mother's they left behind. She was the wife and girl they left behind. She could get hurt and in a second, there would be fifteen men surrounding her, helping her.

It was especially sweet when she'd be in line for food and they would pass her all the way up the front, claiming, "ladies first." And even better, Leon was always stuck at the back.

There were a few men who stuck out the most. Sano was a big muscular man. He had a wife at home, and three children. After he got back to System Port, he would be able to stay home for four months.

Kairi and he sat down for a long talk sometimes. He told her all about Mara, his wife and his children. Lusi, who was ten, loved pink ribbons. And then there was Jahkie, seven, and she hated dresses. And lastly, Skye, who was still a baby at three. Sano told Kairi of the time when Lusi fell off her first horse, Jahkie wore the most hideous dress in the world as a small prank for her first day of school, and how far along Skye was progressing.

She loved hearing it all. And aside from Sano, who was older and married, there was a young midshipman, Orin, who was slightly older than Kairi. He had a girl at home, and they were engaged. He told Kairi all about how he was going to make a life for him and his sweetheart and how they would live. He dreamt of the house to Kairi and told her exactly how many chickens, pigs, horses and sheep they would have. While she enjoyed talking to him, she couldn't ever help feel lost a bit. She missed Sora. He currently wasn't her beau, but he was close. She never knew how much she loved him until he was gone.

But she was going home so it was all okay.

xxxx

Kairi woke up in the middle of the night from the door being knocked on gently.

"Kairi. Psst. Wake up!" she got up and opened the door to see Sano, Orin, Iacobus, a young able seaman, and Timm, another midshipman.

"Whassgoin' on?" she murmured.

"Come outside! There's a shower of shooting stars!" Sano whispered urgently.

"Oh! A meteor shower?!" They gave her blank stares.

"Come on out Kairi!" Iacobus urged.

"Alright. Let me get dressed." Kairi threw on a skirt to her shift and grabbed one of Leons big shirts. She ran outside on deck and looked up.

"Oh my…" hundreds of meteors littered the sky.

The girl and four men stood on deck alone. But soon, they were joined by the whole crew.

"I can't wait to tell Mara about this," Sano said. He smiled to himself.

And the crew stood outside, watching the shower end before turning back in to sleep.

xxxx

"Kairi, just tell me, what do expect to find when we get back to your home?" Leon peered up to the top bunk.

She stopped her reading-she borrowed a book from the captain- and thought. "Well, I hope Sora is back. But if he isn't, I want to find my parents, and see Riku. They must be wondering where I am."

Leon breathed deeply. He knew how hard it was to survive the Heartless, and he didn't think much of Sora. "Kairi, you have to know that Sora probably won't come back. It's so dangerous out there, even for me. And I don't want to put him down, but I'm a much more capable person for fighting Heartless. I don't think he'll come back."

She smiled lightly. "I know. And I agree. But I now he's coming back. I can feel it… Just the same way he knows I'm almost home too."

Leon made a face showing he disagreed and was sorry she had so much false hope. But he didn't say anything to make her mad and just ducked back into his bunk.

xxxx

Kairi was down in the galley, helping the cook, Jonah, because she was bored otherwise. This came up when the men had to wrok. It was a lot of work to make all the food but Kairi enjoyed it somewhat. But more than the food, she enjoyed the cooks company.

"Kairi, pass me that pot over there." She passed it to him and went back to chopping the potatoes.

Without humor or emotion into it, she said to him, "My brother doesn't think when I get back, my best friend will be there. He thinks he'll die in the process of fighting the Heartless."

Jonah looked at her. "Kairi, you got to understand that the Heartless are brutal. I'm old now. But twenty years ago, when they made their big break, I was around. I was stuck on this ship so I never was killed. But I've seen some stuff I can't even begin to think about again. I don't want to crush your hopes, but if he's anything less than your brother, he'll have a hard time surviving. And I'm sure Leon doesn't want you to break your heart by having false hope about your friend.

"Hope for him to come back, but don't be surprised when he doesn't."

Kairi nodded. "Yeah. I get that. I'm just scared."

**A/N:: Well, after this, there are six more chapters? I think. Something like that. From this point on, the chapters are going to be a bit shorter. Of the rest only a few make it to 1000 words. But still... The end is near! reviews are nice. )**


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57

It was all Kairi could so to stay sane. Boredom was taking over, but her worry and fear for her mother was keeping her sane. She sat on the raft and toyed with a splinter.

There was nothing to do.

She fell asleep.

When Kairi woke up, her mother was actually awake.

"Hi sweetheart. How are you?" She tucked some hair behind Kairi's ear.

Kairi smiled and said, "I'm okay Mommy."

Lana looked at her daughter and realized there wasn't any hope. They would never be found. After being on the raft for a few full moons, there was never going to be an end. Who knows how wide oceans are?

xxxx

Lana walked arm in arm with Kayl to the entrance of the store. It was looking like rain and she wanted to get home. They had been looking for a long time at furniture. But the carpenter wanted too much for what they wanted. They tried compromising, looking at other styles, other places, but they all said the same. They each wanted too much money than the couple was willing to pay.

Lana hurried outside and started walking as fast as she could. A few other people were seen like that also.

"Lana! Wait up! What's the big rush?" Kayl was almost out of breath from trying to keep with her pace.

"Don't you see those rain clouds? I want to make it home before it rains." She pressed on.

"Why? It's just rain. Surely you can't be afraid of a little rain. You're not a witch are you?" he poked her side.

She smacked him hand away. "Stop that. I have no need to get wet. I still have a meal to cook, food for four, and people to please. I will not go to bed dirty and wet."

"So basically you're in a bad mood because you don't want to be icky."

She turned and glared.

But the rain clouds happened to be upon them faster than they realized. It was one of those instances where it rained but the sun hadn't been covered. So the sprinkle caught them totally unawares.

The rain started drizzling down and Lana complained, groaning quite loud. Kay; laughed gleefully seeing his wife get wet. She finally broke into a run running through the streets. In the rain, no one could see her well enough so she didn't mind running.

The rain poured harder. It lightened up but the drops got thick and heavy. The humidity went up, causing her hair to frizz and getting wet just made her sticky, not wet.

She stopped running, still a good distance from her home. She looked up, wet, but not completely drenched, and screamed through clenched teeth. She stamped her foot immaturely. Kayl snickered.

The heavens opened and the rain poured down. It a minute she was wet to the bone.

Kayl came up behind her, with the biggest smile on his face.

"Kayl, I'm so wet."

He looked at her happily. "Lana, you need to learn sometimes in life what appears to be horrible is actually fun and amazing." He grasped her upper body and drew her into him. He pressed his lips against hers, and she melted.

Suddenly, instead of being cold and wet, she was warm and fluffy. They broke apart.

"Lana I love you. All of you. When you're angry, you're cold and wet, sad, happy. I find that no matter what mood you're in, I can never stand to be away from you. You're the sun that I need to survive, even on rainy days."

She looked up at him. "You mean that?"

He smiled back. "I wouldn't have married you if I didn't."

"The rain is wonderful. I-"

Kayl grasped her under her arms and picked her up, swinging her around. He dress spun out and she shrieked in happiness, under the pouring rain. Her arms were wrapped his neck as she clung on for dear life.

He finally put her down and she kept her arms up and around his neck. She stood up on her toes and pecked him on the lips.

"Kayl, can you get any more perfect? You always know just what and when to say whatever to get me out of the darkness. I love you. I couldn't live without you."

"Lana, I have never been happier than I am right now. I thought my happiest day was when I married you. But it wasn't. Right now is one of those times when I'm even happier. I love you, body and soul." He kissed her forehead.

"I love you too." She smiled in the rain.

They headed home to where they spent the night in each other's embrace.

xxxx

Lana didn't remember her hallucinations. But if she did, she would have lived.

And she didn't know that this was her last time with Kayl. She would never see him again. He was now a memory; never to be brought back to life in her mind, nor her daughter's. He was lost.

**A/N:: Nearing the end...yay!!**


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58

It was the end of the trip. Kairi could see Destiny Island in the distance. When she first spotted it, she burst into tears. Leon hugged her and she told him to stop. She wasn't in need of comfort. It had been four months since she last saw home.

She was so happy to finally come home! But she hadn't kept in mind the slow pace of near shore sailing. It would be at least another half day before she touched land.

And the sailors knew it. They noticed how she paced on the deck, always looking at the island to see it get closer, only to groan in frustration when it didn't.

xxxx

The island filled up more of the horizon five hours later, but they were still far. It would be five more hours.

xxxx

Finally, the time arrived. They sailed in as close as possible. As they were lowering the anchor, Kairi knew she wouldn't be able to say good-bye on land.

"Sano, good-bye. It was nice to know you. Say hello to your wife and children for me." She stood on her tiptoes and gave him a big hug. Then she went to Iacobus and said, "Iacobus, you're a really sweet guy. You're sweetheart is a lucky girl. Good-bye!"

She walked around, saying good-bye to all forty men. Some were more personal than others, some not. To Orin she told him that she would have loved to see him get married. She wished him good luck. And lastly, to Timm. She wished him good luck on taking an important sea test in a few months. She hoped for the best for him.

And then that was all. Except for the owner.

"Sir, Mr. Baronne, I would like to thank you for space you gave my brother and I. It really meant a lot to me." She smiled.

"No, thank you. It was a pleasure having you on board. I wish you luck in your future."

She thanked him and left. With her four closest friends and Leon in the rowboat, they sailed to the shore. Orin helped Kairi out and she turned one last time to them.

"Thank you all for making my sea trip fun and interesting. I wish I'd see you all again, but I won't. I'll miss you!" Leon said his good-bye to them also, but since he was not as close, his good-byes were not as personal.

Kairi led Leon through the trees. They were going have to walk about four miles to get to a part of the island she knew.

"So you don't know where we'll end up?"

"Nope. But I'll be able to find my way." Kairi bounded through the trees. Every step and she was closer.

"But what if you get lost? Islands are big. System Port, for example, how well do you know that?" Leon protested from behind Kairi.

"Leon. Destiny Island is small. There are about two hundred of us. No more can live. The island is too small. So the first person I see, I will know. And I'll know how to get home."

"Ok…" Leon didn't believe her. He'd always been used to many many people.

But they trudged on. And by the time it was dusk, they still hadn't left the woods.

"Leon." She stopped abruptly. "There it is!" she pointed. From there, they could both see an end to the trees. A couple was in the house and they were sitting down for dinner.

She sobbed once and broke into a run. She neared the house and ran to the front door. As soon as the man answered, she cried and hugged him.

"Kairi! You're back! Where have you been?! You're parents will be so happy!"

"I found my brother and we had a hard time getting back. I know I never showed I liked you, always chasing us kids from the woods, but oh your face is so wonderful!" She buried her head in his shoulder.

His wife came out to see what the commotion was.

"Kairi! Oh Kairi!" She hugged her too.

By the time they settled down, Kairi was looking forward to seeing her parents again.

"I'm sorry, I don't want to leave and be rude but-"

The woman interrupted. "Kairi, go! See your parents! Riku! They've been missing you and Sora! Is he with you?"

Kairi's face fell. "He's not back?"

"No dear, I'm sorry. I thought he'd be with you. But go see your parents. They've been heartbroken."

Kairi smiled weakly and thanked them. Then she left.

The pair walked through some light woods and a few minutes later, she saw her house.

"Leon! This is it! Home!" She ran up the back stairs and burst into the house.

"Liis? Craven? I'm back!" She called to them, who were sitting down at dinner. There was an extra third setting out for Kairi. The child-less couple stared in awe of the adopted daughter.

"Kairi! OH KAIRI!" Liis jumped and almost tackled her. She burst into tears and cried heavily. "Kairi you're back you're back! Where did you go?! You scared the hell out of me!"

Craven surrounded her too, kissing her, loving her. "Kairi, Where the HELL have you been?! It's been four months! We've been worried sick!" All three kept crying. The parents drifted back and forth between anger and happiness. Leon just stood out on the side. He envied Kairi for her parents. He never had any- just a grandmother. But she was lucky. She had a whole island waiting for her.

After they were done crying and got over the shock, they sat down and asked Kairi who Leon was.

"So Kairi, who's this?" Liis said it as if she knew they were a couple.

"Liis, this is my brother, Leon." Her face registered surprise and Leon held back his laugh. It certainly wasn't the first time they'd been seen as a couple. And, of course, you can't forget what happened to them before they knew they were related.

"Leon, this is Craven and Liis, my parents. Liis, Craven, this is Leon. We ran into each other accidentally. But-" she dropped her tone to more serious. "I found out about my past. My parents were killed by the Heartless. And I came aboard here on the raft. They were killed at sea, which makes sense so I fell on a board I guess and came here."

Her parents looked at her with pity. "Kairi we're so sorry for your loss. And yours, Leon. But we're so happy to have you back home! I love you Kairi!"

And Kairi spent her first night in her own bed, in her own room for the first time in four months. She was home.

**A/N:: Another update later. Reviews are nice. **

**A/N:: Nearer the end...review, yah??**


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59

Kairi held the fishing line with her feet in the water. She sat bored, but at least she was doing something. She felt a gentle tug and pulled up the rope. But there was no fish and no bait either. She simply put more bait on the line and dropped the line back in. Even later, she felt another tug and when she pulled it back up, there was a small fish.

Lately, the fish had become scarcer and smaller. Lana had now gone four days without eating anything. Everything they caught was barely enough to feed Kairi and she gave it all to Kairi. And now, Lana had a hard time moving. She lost so much natural body fat, her bones were all visible. Her breasts had disappeared and three bodies of Lana could fit into her shift. Lana shifted to look at the fish. She groaned with hunger. But she insisted that Kairi have all of it.

xxxx

Leon sat in the rowboat. The old man and he took turns rowing. They tried for four hour shifts. That way, they would always row. And right now, they had been on the sea for two weeks. Constel Port, the next port over from Sea Town, was in sight and the old man rowed his heart out. Six hours later, and the old man exhausted, they arrived in the dock of Constel Port.

"Sir," the dock manager looked at the rowboat in extreme curiosity. "May I ask _why_ you are in a rowboat with no boat in sight?"

The old man spoke. "We were on the ship that was attacked by the Heartless. This boy and I, I think, are the only two survivors."

The manager widened his eyes. "Sir please, leave the boat! I will tend to you! Jenkins!" he called to a man who came running.

"Sir?"

"I'm taking this man and boy. Tend to the boat." He escorted the man and boy off the dock. He brought them to a law enforcement office.

"Sir, these two came off from a boat that was attacked by the Heartless from Sea Town."

"Get them to a room for tonight. And food and water."

Leon slept undisturbed for the first time in two weeks while many other people scurried around spreading the disastrous news.

xxxx

A few weeks later, and the man and Leon had regained their health. The old man and Leon had become close, as being the two survivors of the attack. The old man now knew Leon's story and wanted to return him to his relatives.

But also, and lucky for them, the townsfolk had gotten wind of the story from the officials and press and were sponsoring the trip to his grandmothers. Some provided the horses, others lodging, carriages, men to escort them and so forth. The old man told of their adventure, letting Leon stay silent. He worked on Leon's age, being cute, young and adorable.

So they were now sitting in a carriage, taking a safe route to Grandma's.

And two weeks later, filled with no adventures, they arrived there.

After knocking, the grandmother answered the door. "Ye- Leon! What are you doing here?!"

The old man interjected. "Ma'am, may I please speak with you in private?"

Once inside, the two sat down in a room far away from where Leon stood silently in the hall. The old man told her of all that happened, including Leon's parent's deaths. She cried at her son's death but knew she had to focus her attention toward her grandson.

They held a funeral for the three dead family members. And for the next year or so, they would live sad but well.

xxxx

"Kairi, try fishing now." Lana whispered.

"Now? But it's not dark yet Momma."

"Kairi, I need food. Please try." She collapsed in exhaustion. Kairi ran over to her quickly, sending the raft tilting side to side rapidly.

"Momma! Are you okay?"

"Kairi, get me some food. Now." Kairi quickly took the line and put some bait on it. In her haste, she dropped the line, and the bait and hook to the line down with it. Kairi gasped, afraid now. Without this, it meant no food. No food meant-

"Kairi." Lana had actually forgotten about the food. "Kairi…" she whispered.

"I'm here Momma."

"Kairi…Take the necklace I have around my neck off." She lay still.

Kairi struggled with the locket for a good while and she finally gave up and ripped the chain off. "Now Momma?"

Her mother didn't answer her. But then ten minutes later, she breathed, "Kairi…"

Tears rolled Kairi's face as her mother scared her more and more.

"Kairi. That's my locket. Your father gave it to me once. Keep it. It's yours. I'm dying. Kairi…Know that I love you…" Lana went still.

"Momma? Momma? Momma!? Momma wake up!" Lana didn't wake.

Kairi lied down and cried.

"Kairi…Look. There's land. Under our feet. We're home...We'll see Daddy and Leon again! I love you."

Lana Fa'al died that day, dreaming she was home. Kairi had her necklace, and nothing else. She didn't have a means to feed herself, and became delusional herself sometimes.

During the next night, a squall hit them. Kairi had grabbed onto the boards of the wood. But while she was scared to death, she made it through. When she looked at the raft the next day, her mother's body was gone. She cried for days and days, but nothing happened. She still didn't have food, and the sun baked even hotter.

It was Kairi's final days too. Kairi was losing hope fast. There was no point to this torture.


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60

Kairi woke up and stretched like it was any other day. She looked around normally then realized-wait! She was home! She'd been gone for so long!

She jumped out of bed and ran out the door. Coming downstairs, she saw Craven making a hot breakfast on the stove. She ran up to him and hugged him tightly. Then she ran to Liis and did the same.

"Where's Leon?" Kairi asked.

They told her he hadn't come down yet.

She bounded upstairs and knocked on his door. He opened it and she smiled at him before reaching up and hugging him tightly.

"You know, I've yet to thank you for bringing me everywhere to find out about our parents." She smiled and waited for him to answer.

"But they're my parents too. I was helping myself out as much as you. I should be thanking you for finding me." He smiled slightly.

"Well, we can go about this forever. But still I'm thanking you."

After breakfast they went outside. They had to let everyone know they were back and to introduce Leon. They made their way up Riku's house's walk before reaching the door.

They knocked and the door opened. Riku was there and his eyes widened in happy surprise.

"Kairi…you're back!"

"Hi Riku!" She reached up and hugged him.

"Where've you been? And is Sora coming too?"

Her smile lessened. "Sora's not with me. And I've been seeking my past. I know everything now."

"That's great!"

"How was home while I was away?" she pushed her way inside after he invited them in.

"Pretty much normal. Everyone knew you and Sora were gone. But everything stayed the same." He looked curiously at Leon.

Kairi saw this and jumped. "Oh! Sorry, well Riku, this is Leon. He's my brother." Riku's eyebrows went up in an excited surprise for Kairi. "And Leon, this is Riku, one of my best friends."

The two sized each other up and Kairi smiled, knowing full well she would have to watch the two. They would be picking fights, even though both were nice, quiet men.

xxxx

Riku's parents were upstairs when they heard a knock at the door. They heard Riku had answered it and ignored it. But after about fifteen minutes, they both realized it was Kairi speaking! They came downstairs nonchalantly, all the while bursting inside, and came into the room.

"Kairi!" Riku's mother cried out. They hugged and she stepped back to see Kairi better.

"Where have you been this whole time?!"

"I took a trip." Kairi was fine with telling her parents and Riku what she really did, but she didn't want everyone to know what had really happened. It was her own business after all.

Then the parents switched their attention on this new person.

They looked at him and said hello. They introduced themselves to him.

After the visit to Riku's, they left and headed for the main part of the island, where most people relaxed and chatted with other people. This would be where they could make a final entrance without hitting every house and explaining themselves to everyone.

At this hour, not many people were there. But all the same, Kairi walked with her head held high, and marched into the center of the area. Walking through, people stopped and saw her. They came up and said hello, how happy she was back, and where had she gone?

Once they got to the middle, they stopped. Immediately, people started swarming around them. They badgered her with questions, and she answered them politely.

Then a man reading a thick text book came by, and saw the commotion. He put the book down and noticed the two people surrounded. He walked up to them and said, "Hello Kayl. Glad you finally made it. I'm Officer Bocca. This is your wife I presume? What a beauty…Where is the rest of the crew?"

Kairi and Leon stopped talking and stared. A hush fell over the crowd as the ones who heard what Officer Bocca said listened intently for Kairi and Leon's answer.

Leon's first thought was not 'how does he know my father?' or 'who is he,' but

"We're not married," Leon said blandly.

Kairi glared at him and smacked him gently. "Mr. Bocca. I'm Kairi."

He looked at her again. His eyes opened in pleasant surprise.

"Oh. Kairi. Hello. Nice to see you again. How did you meet Kayl Fa'al?" he looked stupidly at Leon.

"Sir, I'm not Kayl. I'm his son. Our parents died out in the sea. They were attacked by Heartless. Apparently they had been running from the Heartless. He was one of many who were being hunted by the Heartless the most."

The townsfolk looked around nervously.

"Mr. Fa'al, I will say this once, but the 'Heartless' name is not welcome here." He crossed his arms.

"I know. I have been fighting them for many years. But my parents were on a ship that was going somewhere. They were heading to an island in the east that was rendered safe. Safe for all those who needed protection from the Heartless."

"But Mr. Fa'al-"

"My name's Leon."

"Leon, this is that island." Officer Bocca's face was that of utter sincerity. "In every house there is usually at least one of us who had to run from the Heartless. Many brought their families. Kayl Fa'al's was especially considered high security."

"You knew my father?" Kairi interrupted.

"Yes Kairi. I did. I did not know it till now. I had no idea you where his daughter, and I had never seen his wife so I couldn't place you there. I knew Kayl's face but not your mother's. I'm sorry." He smiled sadly.

She stared into space. "No…it's okay I mean. But to think…all this time, I ended up where I was supposed to. Then who are you?" She turned to Liis and Craven who had come a while later.

"I'm Second Lieutenant Craven Mastfield. And this is my wife, Liis. I had no clue Kayl was your father. I worked under him. He was a great man."

"I met his wife-your mother once. She was beautiful. I didn't see the resemblance; I had grown too used to you." Liis said.

"But then what happened to the last shipment of men coming here?" someone called out.

Liis called back. "They were attacked by the Heartless and killed." Gasps went up through the air. Aside from Sea Town, there hadn't been a mass killing as big. They of course didn't know about Sea Town, but that only meant this was the biggest.

"What's it like out there? Are the Heartless still big?"

Leon spoke up. "They disappeared for a while but have come back. I have spent the last six years training to fight them and only started fighting them two years ago. I assume there was a big thing about the Heartless back then. Now, we are less organized."

Everybody strained to hear.

"There are no groups, no militant forces. Only volunteers like myself who wish to fight."

"That is where Sora is right now." Kairi called out. "He's fighting the Heartless. Hopefully he'll be back. We miss him, I'm sure. Me most of all."

"Kairi." A young voice rang out. The crowd turned back to look at the speaker. The speaker walked forward, parting the audience.

"I'm right here."

**A/N:: Awww!! i love writing 'aww' scenes!! hi. two more chapters. **


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 60

Kairi woke up and stretched like it was any other day. She looked around normally then realized-wait! She was home! She'd been gone for so long!

She jumped out of bed and ran out the door. Coming downstairs, she saw Craven making a hot breakfast on the stove. She ran up to him and hugged him tightly. Then she ran to Liis and did the same.

"Where's Leon?" Kairi asked.

They told her he hadn't come down yet.

She bounded upstairs and knocked on his door. He opened it and she smiled at him before reaching up and hugging him tightly.

"You know, I've yet to thank you for bringing me everywhere to find out about our parents." She smiled and waited for him to answer.

"But they're my parents too. I was helping myself out as much as you. I should be thanking you for finding me." He smiled slightly.

"Well, we can go about this forever. But still I'm thanking you."

After breakfast they went outside. They had to let everyone know they were back and to introduce Leon. They made their way up Riku's house's walk before reaching the door.

They knocked and the door opened. Riku was there and his eyes widened in happy surprise.

"Kairi…you're back!"

"Hi Riku!" She reached up and hugged him.

"Where've you been? And is Sora coming too?"

Her smile lessened. "Sora's not with me. And I've been seeking my past. I know everything now."

"That's great!"

"How was home while I was away?" she pushed her way inside after he invited them in.

"Pretty much normal. Everyone knew you and Sora were gone. But everything stayed the same." He looked curiously at Leon.

Kairi saw this and jumped. "Oh! Sorry, well Riku, this is Leon. He's my brother." Riku's eyebrows went up in an excited surprise for Kairi. "And Leon, this is Riku, one of my best friends."

The two sized each other up and Kairi smiled, knowing full well she would have to watch the two. They would be picking fights, even though both were nice, quiet men.

xxxx

Riku's parents were upstairs when they heard a knock at the door. They heard Riku had answered it and ignored it. But after about fifteen minutes, they both realized it was Kairi speaking! They came downstairs nonchalantly, all the while bursting inside, and came into the room.

"Kairi!" Riku's mother cried out. They hugged and she stepped back to see Kairi better.

"Where have you been this whole time?!"

"I took a trip." Kairi was fine with telling her parents and Riku what she really did, but she didn't want everyone to know what had really happened. It was her own business after all.

Then the parents switched their attention on this new person.

They looked at him and said hello. They introduced themselves to him.

After the visit to Riku's, they left and headed for the main part of the island, where most people relaxed and chatted with other people. This would be where they could make a final entrance without hitting every house and explaining themselves to everyone.

At this hour, not many people were there. But all the same, Kairi walked with her head held high, and marched into the center of the area. Walking through, people stopped and saw her. They came up and said hello, how happy she was back, and where had she gone?

Once they got to the middle, they stopped. Immediately, people started swarming around them. They badgered her with questions, and she answered them politely.

Then a man reading a thick text book came by, and saw the commotion. He put the book down and noticed the two people surrounded. He walked up to them and said, "Hello Kayl. Glad you finally made it. I'm Officer Bocca. This is your wife I presume? What a beauty…Where is the rest of the crew?"

Kairi and Leon stopped talking and stared. A hush fell over the crowd as the ones who heard what Officer Bocca said listened intently for Kairi and Leon's answer.

Leon's first thought was not 'how does he know my father?' or 'who is he,' but

"We're not married," Leon said blandly.

Kairi glared at him and smacked him gently. "Mr. Bocca. I'm Kairi."

He looked at her again. His eyes opened in pleasant surprise.

"Oh. Kairi. Hello. Nice to see you again. How did you meet Kayl Fa'al?" he looked stupidly at Leon.

"Sir, I'm not Kayl. I'm his son. Our parents died out in the sea. They were attacked by Heartless. Apparently they had been running from the Heartless. He was one of many who were being hunted by the Heartless the most."

The townsfolk looked around nervously.

"Mr. Fa'al, I will say this once, but the 'Heartless' name is not welcome here." He crossed his arms.

"I know. I have been fighting them for many years. But my parents were on a ship that was going somewhere. They were heading to an island in the east that was rendered safe. Safe for all those who needed protection from the Heartless."

"But Mr. Fa'al-"

"My name's Leon."

"Leon, this is that island." Officer Bocca's face was that of utter sincerity. "In every house there is usually at least one of us who had to run from the Heartless. Many brought their families. Kayl Fa'al's was especially considered high security."

"You knew my father?" Kairi interrupted.

"Yes Kairi. I did. I did not know it till now. I had no idea you where his daughter, and I had never seen his wife so I couldn't place you there. I knew Kayl's face but not your mother's. I'm sorry." He smiled sadly.

She stared into space. "No…it's okay I mean. But to think…all this time, I ended up where I was supposed to. Then who are you?" She turned to Liis and Craven who had come a while later.

"I'm Second Lieutenant Craven Mastfield. And this is my wife, Liis. I had no clue Kayl was your father. I worked under him. He was a great man."

"I met his wife-your mother once. She was beautiful. I didn't see the resemblance; I had grown too used to you." Liis said.

"But then what happened to the last shipment of men coming here?" someone called out.

Liis called back. "They were attacked by the Heartless and killed." Gasps went up through the air. Aside from Sea Town, there hadn't been a mass killing as big. They of course didn't know about Sea Town, but that only meant this was the biggest.

"What's it like out there? Are the Heartless still big?"

Leon spoke up. "They disappeared for a while but have come back. I have spent the last six years training to fight them and only started fighting them two years ago. I assume there was a big thing about the Heartless back then. Now, we are less organized."

Everybody strained to hear.

"There are no groups, no militant forces. Only volunteers like myself who wish to fight."

"That is where Sora is right now." Kairi called out. "He's fighting the Heartless. Hopefully he'll be back. We miss him, I'm sure. Me most of all."

"Kairi." A young voice rang out. The crowd turned back to look at the speaker. The speaker walked forward, parting the audience.

"I'm right here."

**A/N:: Awww!! i love writing 'aww' scenes!! hi. two more chapters. **


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62

"Kairi. I'm right here."

She turned and saw the man of her dreams. He had grown. Not physically, but in stature and confidence. He had more scars form the battles he'd been in. And now he was home.

Her face relaxed in shock-not the first time it happened either. Then instantaneously, her face expanded into that of happiness.

"_SORA_!" She ran into his arms, holding him and clutching him. "You came back! Sora! Oh Sora!" Kairi broke down there and started crying. She let all her emotions of the past day and the morning flow out. All the sadness and happiness came out. She was home, once and for all.

"Where the hell have you been?!" Kairi stood back, wiping her tears.

"I might ask you the same." His voice changed. It became more dangerous. He glanced behind Kairi and glared intently at Leon. "Who is he, Leon? What is he to you?"

She choked back a sob. "He's my brother."

Sora's face lit up. "You're not…I mean…he isn't…"

She shook her head no and smiled. Sora stepped slightly closer to her. "Kairi, we're home."

Her lips curled in as she tried to hold back her tears. Standing slightly taller than Kairi, Sora quickly leaned in and grabbed her head, kissing her on the lips. She responded, kissing him back but then broke apart bursting into tears again.

He held her on her upper arms, the way Kayl held Lana, and said with concern plastered on his face, "Are you okay? Did I...?"

Kairi quickly shook her head no and smiled, sobbing again. She jumped, throwing her arms around his neck.

"Sora, don't ever leave me again!" she cried.

Her face was buried in his shoulder, and he then put his in her shoulder. After a few minutes of him comforting her, he pulled back and looked her square in the eye.

"Kairi, I love you."

Her face looked at him disbelieving. But then as she understood what her said and took it all in, her face showed a look of pure adoration, including a look that said that-is-the-sweetest-thing-anyone-has-ever-said and buried her face in her hands.

She quickly removed them, and her face had a look of extreme happiness on it. She opened her arms, inviting a hug and he hugged her.

"Sora, I love you too. I'm sorry it took me this long to figure that out, but I do. I do I do I do!" She leaned back and tilting her head, kissed him full on the lips. He stroked her face and wiped the tears away.

"Kairi, I will always be here. I have no intention of leaving this place, or you. You are what made me survive the Heartless and come back here."

She sobbed and hugged him.

"I love you too, Sora."

xxxx

Five years later.

Leon sat on the high rocky ledge. Bren sat next to him, with her head on his shoulder. They had been together now for a year and they were happily engaged. Bren loved everything about Leon. Who he was came first, and then she loved his physical looks, excluding good looks, like his muscular structure, his battle scars and internal scars because they defined who he was. He was a sensitive man who had been through hell and back and she loved him for that.

Leon couldn't get enough of Bren, who wasn't the skinniest woman, but she had a beautiful full figure, and a polite exterior. On the inside, she was just as sensitive as he was. And it was their sensitivity that brought them close; the fact they could understand without talking.

Kairi walked the beach with her husband holding her hand. Her other hand strayed to the bottom of her enlarged belly as she walked carrying another person inside her.

Her mothers locket lay around her neck.

"Sora, I'm feeling kinda…sad but happy right now. Like, someone's watching me."

She turned to the sea and looked at it.

"I came from there. My happiness started after I was found. I'm a child from the sea, and part of me and my life, and all of my past belongs with it." She turned around and saw her brother watching her. He placed his fist to his heart. He also felt sad but happy.

She stopped walking. She fingered the locket and took it off. She opened the heart and looked at her mother and her father, and her self when she was three.

"We're all here…But we're not all on this island. This belongs to my mother." She waded into the water and looked at it once more. She flung her arm back and threw the locket as far as it could go. She watched happily as she buried her life with that locket. She let her past go and she moved on.

Now she was truly happy.

And as she turned away, she no longer felt sad, but only happy. And she swore until her dying day that at that moment, she could hear the bell laughter of a woman, and the deep rich laughter of a man, two parents who died for a cause to save their children.

And all their efforts were worth it.

The End.

Steph Innella


End file.
